


Сопряжение

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondence, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: - Если мы сможем пережить ещё один день, я уверен, мы станем ближе к победе.Пост-канон третьей игры. Цири одолела Белый Хлад, но человечество теперь ждут другие проблемы.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conjunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704386) by [Decorera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorera/pseuds/Decorera). 



Как хорошо нынче быть ведьмаком.  
Это была единственная мысль, которая верталась в голове Геральта, пока он отбивался от стаи альгулей. Контракты на чудовищ, которые в последние года поисчезали, снова стали появляться. Север страдал от наплыва разных тварей с того момента, как Цири одолела Белый Хлад, а реданские солдаты страдали от утраты короля Радовида и были с этими тварями не в состоянии справиться. После того, как Геральт попрощался с Цири в Белом Саду, он вновь ступил на свой Путь. Ему не очень нравилось то, что Цири теперь попала в самый гадюшник из нильфских политиков, но ничем особо он помочь ей уже не мог. Зато помочь ей мог Эмгыр; у него в сохранении безопасности Цири была своя личная заинтересованность. По крайней мере, в этом убеждал себя Геральт, возвращаясь в одичавшие земли севера.  
За эти три недели Геральт сумел неплохо подзаработать на всех этих контрактах. Ведьмаков здесь не было очень долгое время. Геральт получил своё золото за альгулей и решил отправиться в Новиград. В таверне Лютика и Присциллы дела шли хорошо; достаточно хорошо, чтобы приютить у себя заслуживающего нормального отдыха Геральта на несколько дней.  
Стоило Геральту ступить за порог, Лютик бросил на него расстроенный взгляд, чем уже успел слегка надоесть.  
— Геральт! Ты что наделал?  
Геральт, приготовившийся выслушивать от Лютика его очередную грустную историю, озадачился.  
— Что я наделал? В каком смысле, Лютик?  
Лютик нервно дёрнул себя за край берета.  
— Как ты мог не предупредить меня?! Он наверху! Прямо сейчас!  
Геральт помотал своей головой, словно только что вышедшая из воды собака.  
— Кто наверху? Ты о ком говоришь, Лютик?  
Лютик открыл свой рот, чтобы накричать на него, но потом явно передумал делать это. Вместо этого он просто повёл Геральта вверх по лестнице в главную комнату на последнем этаже. Гералт застыл, когда дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, оставив его в комнате с Дийкстрой, Роше, Йеннифэр и Эмгыром вар Эмрейсом, Деитвеном Адданом ын Карном аэп Морвуддом, Белым Пламенем, Пляшущем на Курганах Врагов.  
Императором Нильфгаарда…  
В Новиграде.  
— Что ж, такой наглости даже от тебя не ожидала.  
Йеннифэр взглянула на Геральта так, будто собиралась вдарить ему, Роше посмотрел с удивлением, а Дийкстра даже не отвёл своего взгляда от Эмгыра. На лице же Эмгыра, с другой стороны, покоилось то беспристрастное выражение, что у мраморной статуи, которое выводило Геральт из себя с самой их первой встречи.  
— Ведьмак, у нас нет времени для твоих глупых шуточек. Подойди сюда, — приказал он ему, и чёрта с два бы кто его посмел ослушаться.  
Геральт закатил глаза и направился к столу, за которым собрались все остальные. Косо посмотрел на Роше. Роше иссёк плетью Геральта, подумав, что ведьмак убил его дорогого короля Фольтеста. А теперь, когда прямо перед ним сидел человек, в действительности ответственный за убийство Фольтеста, Роше молчал как ни в чём ни бывало. Вот ублюдок.  
К счастью, на столе лежала карта, а карты Геральт всегда любил, так что у него появилась хорошая причина подчиниться приказу Эмгыра.  
«Да, продолжай лгать себе, и в один день, возможно, ты в эту ложь и сам поверишь», — подумал Геральт, избегая пронзительного взгляда Эмгыра.  
Карта была довольно большой и детальной; Геральт таких ещё никогда не видел. Чтобы её начертить, наверное, потребовалось немало денег. Все известные территории были прорисованы с мельчайшими подробностями: огромные земли Империи Нильфгаард, остатки Северных Королевств и даже отдалённые государства вроде Зеррикании. Геральт бросил хмурый взгляд на Йеннифэр, заметив, что Каэр Морхен на карте был помечен знаком ведьмачьей Школы Волка. На карте Эмгыр отметил позиции нильфгаардской и реданской армий, а также войска Роше (отметка находилась прямо над их «тайной штаб-квартирой»), Храм Вечного Огня и группировку Дийкстры. Что озадачило Геральта, так это остальные, незнакомые ему отметки, которые были разбросаны почти по всему континенту на карте.  
— Я собрал вас всех вместе, потому что вскоре мы станем последними лидерами всего человечества.  
Геральт отклонился назад и уставился на Эмгыра. Судя по всему, не он один так поступил.  
— Как многие из вас знают, моя наследница Цирилла одолела Дикий Гон; многие из присутствующих здесь помогли ей в этом, в особенности — Ложа Чародеек. Ложа направила огромное количество сил на то, чтобы остановить бегство Эредина и Дикого Гона от мощи Цириллы. Чего они не знали, так это того, что эльфский знающий Аваллак`х сумел в то же время использовать её мощь и ослабление пространственного давления, чтобы вызвать ещё одно Сопряжение Сфер.  
Эмгыр поднял вверх в ладонь, останавливая желаюших задать вопросы Дийкстру и Роше.  
— В его намерениях не было зла, так как им руководило желание остановить Конец Света, вечный Белый Хлад. Цирилла так и поступила. Однако, случилось это… преждевременно. — Эмгыр жестом указал на карту. — Все полагали, что, когда Цирилла одолела Белый Хлад, Сопряжение подошло к концу. Это не совсем так. Аваллак`х использовал силы чародеек, Солнечный камень и присутствие Дикого Гона, чтобы Сферы выстроились в одну линию. Это был огромный сдвиг в череде их естественного порядка движения, но не было того толчка, нужного для продолжения этого движения. Обычно Сферы движутся довольно медленно. Согласно записям, доставшихся нам с тех времён, Сферам потребовались сотни лет, чтобы уйти с одной линии — тогда и закончилось первое Сопряжение.  
В комнате после его слов повисла ошарашенная тишина. Роше дёрнул рукой, словно желая поднять её в воздух, прежде чем задал вопрос:  
— Поэтому в мире так резко увеличилось количество чудовищ?  
Геральт с недоверием покачал головой.  
— Нет, вы, должно быть, ошибаетесь. Чудовища прекратили появляться на Скеллиге после того, как Цири одолела Белый Хлад.  
Йеннифэр тоже покачала головой, копна её чёрных волос взметнулась в сторону, как грива у разнервничавшегося пони.  
— Геральт, когда ты в последний раз изучал хоть что-нибудь о Сферах? Никогда? Стоило Аваллак`ху прекратить выравнивать Сферы в одну линию, снизив давление, можно сказать, и чудовища прекратили прибывать с такой бешенной скоростью. Вот почему кажется, будто чудовища вовсе перестали появляться. Сопряжение до сих пор идёт. Хуже того, мы на самой начальной его стадии. Я не думаю, что вы даже можете представить, сколько сил требуется, чтобы сдвинуть Сферы хотя бы на дюйм, а тем более на те несколько миллионов миль, на которые их переместил Аваллак`х. Ему пришлось ждать многие поколения, пока Сферы не будут достаточно близки к тому, чтобы их можно было сдвинуть. И, так как это отняло много сил, он не смог передвинуть их дальше, чем это было необходимо. Так что вместо того, чтобы сдвинуть Сферы к конечной стадии Сопряжения, он сумел только сдвинуть их к начальной. Вот что сказал государь, Его Величество. Впереди нас ждёт много лет Сопряжения.  
Геральт пытался поймать взгляд Йеннифэр, но та ловко избегала его. Геральт почувствовал, как глубоко в его животе поселилось чувство страха.  
— Где Цири, Йеннифэр? — спросил он.  
Йеннифэр откинул с плеч волосы и ничего не ответила, но выглядела она виновато. Геральт повернулся к Эмгыру и заметил, что тот смотрит на него с непривычным выражением на лице. Геральт дёрнул рукой в требовательном жесте.  
— Цирилла в порядке. У неё был сложный разговор с Ложей, но она не пострадала. Так же я не дал распространиться информации о её роли в этом новом Сопряжении. Я никогда не позволил бы ей, как моей прямой наследнице, оказаться в столь опасной политической ситуации.  
Проницательный взгляд Эмгыра переместился к Дийкстре и глубоко засел в нём, словно когтями, зарывшимися в плоть. Геральт тоже обернулся к шпику, добавив к этому свой яростный взгляд. Дийкстра сделал осторожный шаг назад под напором их гнева, но тут же попытался скрыть своё беспокойство, поднеся к лицу бокал вина. Пробормотал что-то раздражённо себе под нос, возвращаясь к столу, но рискнуть встретиться со взглядами Геральта и Эмгыра не решился.  
Тонкие губы Эмгыра изогнулись в жестокой улыбке, когда он указал на одну из отметин на карте.  
— Чудовища появляются с постепенно возрастающей скоростью; что хуже, как знакомые нам, так и незнакомые. Они нападают на людей, поедают их и размножаются, что способствует увеличению их количества. В наши времена людей гораздо больше, чем было во время первого Сопряжения, и они расселились по всему континенту. Наш мир теперь — ещё более лакомый кусочек для разных тварей. Нас ждёт полное уничтожение, если мы не объединим наши силы.  
Дийкстра поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Эмгыра. Слегка приоткрыл рот от удивления и снова опустил взгляд к карте. Он горько усмехнулся и сел на свой стул, который скрипнул под его весом.  
— Как давно Вы знаете об этом, Ваше Величество?  
Эмгыр перевёл на него свой пронизывающий взгляд, явно обдумывая, принесёт ли ответ на этот вопрос ему какую-нибудь пользу.  
— Я получил доступ к записям о Сопряжении и пророчествах из имперского архива, стоило мне вернуть себе свой трон. Я знал об этом с самого начала, как и то, что моей дочери было предначертано одолеть Белый Хлад, и поэтому Сопряжение было неизбежным во время её жизненного цикла. Теперь вы, может, поймёте, почему я так отчаянно пытался разыскать Цириллу.  
Дийкстра хмыкнул.  
— Объединим наши силы. Ваши люди, должно быть, подумали, что Вы свихнулись, когда Вы сказали им, что хотите захватить весь мир, чтобы спасти его от Сопряжения.  
Геральт повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эмгыра, на лице которого всё так же покоилось его беспристрастное выражение. Так или иначе, в этом имелся смысл. У Нильфгаарда была превосходная постоянная армия и регулярные патрули по всей территории империи. Как в любом военном государстве, каждый житель страны имел обязательный период военной службы. Если бы кто и мог дать отпор Сопряжению, то только Нильфгаард.  
Тонкие губы Эмгыра изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Моим людям не нужно было об этом знать. Они с лёгкостью приняли объяснения о тиране-завоевателе. Убедить в этом правителей Северных Королевств оказалось не так легко.  
Дийкстра отвёл взгляд, и Геральт с удивлением заметил, что ему стыдно.  
— Я помню конфиденциальное послание, которое Вы отправили мне после второй войны. Честно говоря, тогда я подумал, что Вы ведёте какую-то глупую и нелепую игру. Следовало догадаться. Зачем Вам придумывать такую невероятную сказку? В этом не было никакого смысла.  
Эмгыр усмехнулся.  
— Как жаль. Если бы Вы только продемонстрировали такую проницательность раньше, войны можно было бы избежать.  
— Брехня! — Роше смутился от внимания остальных, направленного теперь на него, но продолжил: — Нет никакого оправдания Вашему завоеванию. Посмотрите, где мы теперь. Наши силы полностью подавлены и рассеяны, мы не готовы к обороне. Беженцы заселяют земли, становясь лёгкой добычей для чудовищ. Укрепления уничтожены. Вам просто нужна причина, чтобы оправдать свою жажду власти.  
Эмгыр молча положил руку на стол, и посмотрел на Роше. Прошипел ему в ответ, что змея: уверенно и убийственно:  
— Представьте себе мир десять лет спустя после удачного завоевания, которым руководит императрица Цирилла, правительница Нильфгаарда и Цинтры.  
Роше сжал рот до побелевших губ. Он упрямо смотрел на Эмгыра, но дрогнул под его пристальным взглядом. Эмгыр медленно выпрямился и взглянул на всех собравшихся.  
— Вот почему я упомянул, что победа Цириллы над Белым Хладом была преждевременной. Если бы только континент смог объединиться… под знаменем Нильфгаарда или через альянс дипломатии.  
Геральт шумно выдохнул. Что-то не припомнил он за все годы войны хоть какие-нибудь попытки Эмгыра прибегнуть к дипломатии.  
— Объединённый мир после годов подготовки сформулировал бы мощный оплот, способный дать отпор надвигающемуся Сопряжению. — Эмгыр замолк на мгновение, прежде чем лениво повести рукой перед собой; словно отмахивался от непрошенных мыслей. — Но факт остаётся фактом. Вскоре по нашим землям будут бегать толпы разъярённых чудовищ, и диких, и разумных, а мы окажемся совершенно неподготовленными к этому. Мы должны объединить наши ресурсы и действовать сообща, чтобы выжить.  
Потом он изложил тщательный отчёт о появлении чудовищ, их описания и столкновения с войсками. Геральт, помимо воли, оказался под впечатлением. Он никогда не слышал таких деталей о чудищах ни от кого, кроме других ведьмаков. Гораздо чаще слышал от простого люда про «эту огромную тварину с чешуйками». Эмгыр описывал особенности перьев у новоявленных видов василиска. Дийкстра даже начал делать записи. Прошло полтора часа, прежде чем Эмгыр решил пустить козла в огород.  
— Только ведьмаки доказали свою эффективность в борьбе с чудовищами.  
Геральт обернулся к Йеннифэр. Йеннифэр закатила глаза.  
— Пока ты дулся из-за того, что Цири выбрала престол, никто не мог тебя найти; в то время как с Ламбертом и Эскелем таких проблем не возникло.  
Эмгыр перевёл свой острый взгляд с Йеннифэр на Геральта и обратно, когда она заговорила резким тоном, но его командный голос не дрогнул:  
— С одним ведьмаком, сражающимся на нашей стороне и дающим советы, у целого батальона простых солдат повысился коэффициент выживания на девяносто процентов, а успех в уничтожении целей — на все сто. И эти числа намного перевешивают успехи остальных наших войск.  
Геральт повёл плечами, чтобы ощутить на них успокаивающую тяжесть мечей.  
— Так Вы здесь затем, чтобы нанять и меня тоже?  
Эмгыр поджал губы, прежде чем покачать головой.  
— Нет. Ты здесь, потому что нам нужно гораздо больше ведьмаков, чем мы имеем сейчас. Ты должен возродить Школу Волка.  
Геральт почувствовал, как по его спине побежал холодок.  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил он.  
— У тебя нет выбора, Геральт, — вмешался Дийкстра. — Нужно что-то со всем этим делать. Без ведьмаков человечество ждёт почти полное уничтожение. Краснолюды и эльфы уже сообщают об огромных потерях, а их количественно меньше, чем нас. Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы полностью стереть их с лица земли? Сколько понадобится времени, прежде чем все маленькие деревеньки будут перебиты до последнего ребёнка?  
Роше встал рядом с Геральтом и положил руку на его плечо.  
— Откуда вдруг такая необходимость получить столько специализированных войск? У Нильфгаарда самая крупная армия и большое количество населения — лучше всего подходит для того, чтобы привести план в действие. Так что грандиозного Вы удумали, Ваше Величество? Вы со своими войсками вторглись на чужие территории, чтобы защитить людей, и это не сработало?  
Эмгыр холодно посмотрел на него.  
— Количество людей в моей армии уменьшилось из-за затяжной войны с севером, реданцы всё ещё нападают на пограничные войска, несмотря на все наши попытки прекращения огня. Неужели эта продолжительная беседа о Сопряжении не убедила Вас в том, что человечеству нужно действовать сообща, командир? Тогда давайте говорить начистоту. Я не позволю реданцам убивать моих людей, как не позволю и чудовищам. — Он повернулся к Геральту. — Я мог бы отправить в бой огромную армию, но большая часть солдат оттуда отсеется ещё до конца месяца. Без ведьмаков мы не сможем защитить остальных людей. Как показывает статистика, человечество проиграет эту войну.  
Геральт просто покачал головой.  
— Это в любом случае не сработает. Нельзя просто превратить взрослых мужчин в ведьмаков; все Ваши аргументы основаны на том факте, что у Вас недостаточно времени для рекрутирования и обучения солдат. Как Вы можете ждать от меня того, что я смогу за это же время натренировать ведьмаков?  
Йеннифэр опустила взгляд на свои руки в чёрных перчатках и, не поднимая его, заговорила:  
— Мы знаем, что с этим делать.  
Геральт прищурился. Спросил с подозрением:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Для создания ведьмаков тебе нужны дети, которых у нас и без того хватает. И не смотри на меня так, Геральт! Множество детей осиротели во время войны и ещё столько же осиротеет из-за атак чудовищ. Мы уже отобрали сотню детей, и это только начало.  
— Йеннифэр!  
— Кроме того, все необходимые вещи для создания ведьмаков все эти годы хранились в Каэр Морхене. Единственное, что тебе нужно, — это время. И Ложа Чародеек с помощью Цири может дать его тебе.  
Геральт схватил её за руку и заставил посмотреть на себя. Прорычал, что раненный волк:  
— Говори прямо, если можешь, Йен. О чём ты?  
Йеннифэр стряхнула его руку со своей и отступила на пару шагов назад.  
— Мы планируем поместить весь Каэр Морхен и территории вокруг него в долину за пределами пространства и времени.  
Роше и Дийкстра, судя по всему, были ошарашены не меньше Геральта.  
— Что?  
— Время в том месте для ведьмаков будет идти медленнее, чем для нас. По нашим расчётам, на один день здесь приходится год там.  
Геральт почувствовал, как на его плечи ложится груз неприятной ответственности. И внезапно тяжесть мечей уже не успокаивала его.  
Дийкстра кивнул:  
— Подводя итог, можно сказать, что за десять дней вы можете превратить сотню десятилетних мальчишек в сотню двадцатилетних ведьмаков.  
Геральт ощутил на себе пронзительный, острый и слегка безумный взгляд Эмгыра:  
— Мы не можем, но может ведьмак Геральт.  
Геральт в ужасе поднял на него взгляд, но Эмгыр оставался непреклонен:  
— Ламберт отказался из-за своих принципов. Эскель отказался по причине отсутствия навыков преподавания. В случае с Цириллой ты показал себя как способный учитель, и ты не станешь жертвовать всем человечеством из-за своих моральных устоев. Нет времени на то, чтобы ты делал вид, будто они у тебя имеются. Ты должен отправиться в Каэр Морхен с чародейками и своими будущими учениками сегодня ночью, если не хочешь, чтобы смерти тысячи людей лежали на твоей совести.  
Эмгыр накинул на себя капюшон и направился к двери:  
— Йеннифэр расскажет тебе подробности. Вскоре я свяжусь со всеми вами.  
Йеннифэр открыла портал и император, ступив в него, исчез.  
Дийкстра выругался ещё сильнее.  
— Чёрт дери, сиськи Мелитэле! — закончил он свою тираду. — У нас сотни беженцев под стенами Новиграда. Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы убедить реданцев, что ситуация чрезвычайная, и заставить церковь открыть ворота в город. Роше, твоим людям придётся заняться тем, чтобы дороги были свободны. Ебись оно конём, — сказал он.  
Роше с сочувствием посмотрел на Геральта. Геральт покачал головой, глядя на Йеннифэр.  
— Йен, я не могу.  
Йеннифэр откинула волосы за спину.  
— У тебя нет выбора, Геральт. Просто смирись с этим.  
Геральт ударил кулаком по столу.  
— Чёрт возьми, Йеннифэр, неужели так сложно проявить хоть немного сочувствия?!  
Йеннифэр пригвоздила его холодным взглядом.  
— А какой от этого толк? Тебе всё равно придётся это сделать.  
Геральт только усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд.  
— Хотя, чего я удивляюсь. Ты отвернулась от меня после Скеллиге. Разве мы не были друзьями когда-то?  
Йеннифэр сомкнула руку на ткани его рубашки и потянула за неё Геральта, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядами.  
— А ты смельчак, Геральт, раз теперь затираешь мне про дружбу. Радуйся тому, что у тебя есть. Сосредоточься на том, что важно. Бери с собой всё, что необходимо. Мы отправляемся в Каэр Морхен сегодня утром.  
К тому моменту, когда Геральт и Йеннифэр прибыли в Каэр Морхен, к ним уже присоединились повозки с детьми, припасами и чародейками. Давно в рушащихся стенах крепости не было такого большого количества народа. Геральт был рад погрузиться в мысли о том, где найти тёплые места, чтобы расположить там детей. Если так случится, что он не столкнётся с Йеннифэр во время этого занятия, то будет даже лучше. Но вскоре все запасы были размещены, дети спали, а Геральт стоял у дороги, ведущей к освещённой луной долине, где находились чародейки, собравшиеся в круг. Он наблюдал за звёздами, пока чародейки произносили заклятия и жгли ладан. Их холодная красота была единственной вещью, что сдерживала внутри него рвотные позывы. После целого часа ритуалов, внутри их круга внезапно появилась Цири. Геральт вздрогнул, когда она обняла его.  
— Я люблю тебя, отец, — прошептала Цири ему на ухо, — люблю тебя за то, что ты делаешь, и, знай, я буду думать о тебе каждое мгновение, пока ты будешь находиться там.  
Он закрыл глаза и обвил её руками в ответ, запоминая, каково это — чувствовать её в своих объятиях. Пройдёт много лет, прежде чем он снова увидит Цири. Слишком быстро Цири разорвала прикосновения и отступила от него. Она напоследок грустно улыбнулась Геральту, прежде чем всё померкло в серебристом свете, с каждой секундой медленно разгорающимся ещё сильнее. Геральт закрыл глаза и, когда снова открыл их, увидел перед собой серебряный барьер, простирающийся от запада к востоку за пределы его взора. Он вытянул руку вперёд. Барьер был твёрдым, как кремень. Геральт вздохнул и развернулся, направившись назад вдоль горного перевала к рушащейся крепости и своим спящим ученикам.  
* * *  
Цири прошла сквозь пространство и время и вновь оказалась в покоях Эмгыра в Вызиме. Сам Эмгыр сидел за столом, как и до того, как она оставила его здесь в одиночестве. Судя по совсем не ставшей тоньше стопке отчётов, Эмгыр был поглощён какими-то мыслями. Цири надеялась, что думал он о том, что заставил сделать её с Геральтом. Сколько споров между ними было из-за этого. Но сейчас она была не в настроении спорить. Цири упала в кресло, стоящее рядом с Эмгыром. Он молча поднял на неё взгляд, прежде чем позвать своего камергера. Немедленно подошедший Мерерид принёс им два бокала вина.  
— Всё получилось?  
— Да. Тот ещё видок был, на самом деле. Такое ощущение, будто Каэр Морхена никогда не существовало. Как только заклинание сработало, на его месте появилось пустое поле.  
Эмгыр посмотрел на неё своим проницательным взглядом, и Цири почувствовала, как он буквально дотронулся до её грусти по потерянному дому, в котором она провела детство. И всё же Эмгыр не соизволил снизойти до обещания, что всё будет хорошо. Всё, что он сделал, — это накрыл её ладонь своею. Удивительно, но это успокоило её не меньше, чем тонны утешающей лжи.  
Цири обернулась к магическому коврику, лежащему в почётном месте и окружённому свечами. Это была идея Эмгыра — сделать портал из передвижного объекта. Йеннифэр и Трисс решительно выступали против того, чтобы делать портал из чего-то, что могло быть так легко уничтожено. Эмгыр, тем не менее, спор с ними выиграл, как и всегда, используя грубую логику. Он сказал, что Вызима вряд ли сможет выстоять в течение следующих десяти дней. Её укрепления и крепости были разрушены нильгфаардским вторжением, и потому город не сможет сдержать напор свор трупоедов и других чудищ, рыскающих теперь по окружным землям. Переносной портал может оказаться жизненной необходимостью.  
— Не могу поверить, что к завтрашнему дню будет год, как Геральт обучает детей, — бросила Цири.  
Эмгыр перевёл на неё взгляд.  
— Полагаю, ведьмаку будет что нам рассказать.  
Цири нахмурилась.  
— Почему ты всегда так делаешь? Почему ты никогда не зовёшь Геральта по имени? Вы когда-то были друзьями, разве нет? Так сказала мне Йеннифэр.  
Эмгыр вновь уставился в отчёты на столе.  
— Твои вопросы неуместны и незначительны. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы ты была моей правой рукой здесь, твои ведьмачьи навыки слишком цены на поле брани. Вскоре ты присоединишься к тридцать девятому батальону на юге Нильфгаарда.  
Цири приподняла бровь, прежде чем спокойно подняться на ноги. Перед тем, как оставить Эмгыра наедине с самим собой, она сказала:  
— Ты знаешь, что твоё уклонение от ответа и само является ответом.  
И слова её эхом отразились в голове Эмгыра.  
Эмгыр поднял взгляд к закрывшимся за Цири дверям. Он медленно и осторожно положил перо точно параллельно верхнему краю бумаги. А потом склонил голову над сложенными ладонями.  
— Прошу, — прошептал он в пустоту своих покоев, — пусть она вернётся домой.  
* * *  
Времени уже было почти полночь первого дня, а Эмгыр всё ещё получал устные отчёты от своих генералов. Чародейки помогали с распространением информации. Хаотичным атакам чудовищ было сложно противостоять с ограниченными войсками, и они несли большие потери. Мерерид прервал заседание с генералами вежливым покашливанием, и Эмгыр встал из-за стола.  
— Продолжайте, господа. Я скоро вернусь.  
Мерерид, светя фонарём, повёл его через пустой замок. Вся знать была эвакуирована из города, остались только военные, и поэтому в замке почти никого не было.  
Цирилла ждала Эмгыра в его покоях, беспокойно вышагивая из одного угла в другой. Мерерид цокнул языком на это, но Эмгыр послал ему строгий взгляд. У Цириллы будет ещё достаточно времени, чтобы усвоить дворцовый этикет, но не сейчас, когда идёт война за сохранение всего человечества. Цири уже положила своё личное письмо для Геральта внутрь круга. Эмгыр с удивлением посмотрел на неё.  
— Неужто госпожа Йеннифэр не желает ничего передать ведьмаку?  
Цири пожала плечами.  
— Неа. Эти двое разругались на Скеллиге. Даже Трисс была в ужасе от того, что они наговорили друг другу. Да и если бы они не разругались тогда… Йеннифэр так просто ничего не прощает.  
Цири моргнула, заметив, в какую непривычную позу встал Эмгыр, но он лишь сказал:  
— Что ж, ладно.  
Он спокойно протянул руку Мерериду, который вручил ему стопку отчётов. Эмгыр положил их внутрь круга рядом с письмом Цириллы. Задержал над ними на мгновение ладонь и убрал её. Цири посмотрела на Эмгыра, когда он молча встал рядом с порталом. Почти минуту она не сводила с него взгляда, а потом недовольно оскалилась, подошла к столу Эмгыра и чересчур резко дёрнула на себя один ящик, взяв оттуда запечатанное письмо, адресованное ведьмаку Геральту и написанное рукой Эмгыра. Эмгыру удалось сдержать рвущееся наружу веселье, пока он наблюдал, как его вспыльчивая дочь написала что-то от себя на его письме и бросила его на магический коврик, с вызовом глядя на отца. Эмгыр даже бровью не повёл.  
Цирилла тяжело вздохнула, словно отец только что глубоко разочаровал её, и Эмгыру вдруг подумалось, вздыхала ли она так же из-за Геральта. Ещё ему подумалось: а злило ли это Геральта так же, как его самого? Но Геральт представлялся Эмгыру слишком мягким, чтобы отчитывать Цири за это. Как бы то ни было, Эмгыру приятно было видеть, как Цирилла демонстрирует здоровую долю недоверчивости, обязательную для будущей императрицы. Если бы она не обыскала его покои, Эмгыр бы разочаровался. Конечно, он ожидал парочки едких замечаний насчёт императора, пишущего личное письмо ведьмаку. Вместо этого Цири просто решила отправить письмо за него. Хотя, чего он удивляется: силу духа она унаследовала от своей матери, а порывистость — от приёмного отца.  
Магический коврик начал пылать светом, как только зазвенел колокол, сообщающий о наступлении полуночи. Свет становился ярче с каждым ударом колокола, он вспыхнул блеском в полуночной тьме — и на коврике вместо стопки бумаг появилась кожаная сумка. Эмгыр позволил Цирилле схватить её первой, но вскоре и сам присоединился к дочери, просматривая большую стопку бумаг и писем. Казалось, что за этот год Геральт писал отчёты каждый день. Цирилла восторженно вскрикнула, когда обнаружила пару писем, адресованных лично ей. Она села с ними в кресло у камина. Эмгыр взял самый последний отчёт из стопки. Хихиканье Цириллы согрело холодный воздух вокруг них, когда Эмгыр вскрыл печать и погрузился в чтение. Он тщательно выписывал любые требования, которые предъявлял ведьмак, но их оказалось не так много. Судя по всему, ведьмакам и самим неплохо жилось в той долине. Он просмотрел отчёты и передал их Мерериду. Генералы всё ещё ждали его.  
* * *  
Они потеряли Вызиму на второй день. Как ни странно, люди даже не были целью нападения. На равнинах встретились два клана великанов. Очевидно, что они враждовали между собой, и поэтому оба начали спорить из-за единственной укреплённой области на мили вокруг: Вызимы. Войска потеряли пять батальонов, защищая город, даже несмотря на то, что великаны пытались поубивать друг друга, а не маленьких людей. Эмгыр приказал отступить, пока всё внимание великанов было сосредоточено друг на друге, и, хотя благородная верхушка назвала это трусостью, он в конце концов оказался прав. Последний отряд, покидающий Вызиму, был перебит, когда клан, который отвоевал город, наконец обратил своё внимание на людей. Эмгыр приказал идти через поля. Это оказалось труднее, но там было достаточно места для его армии и фланкирования вспомогательной дивизии. Поскольку чудовища появлялись хаотично, продовольственные запасы оказались в зоне риска. Один из генералов настаивал на том, чтобы задержаться в более укреплённом городе и переждать опасность там. Эмгыр игнорировал его, продолжая вести армию через сельскую местность к Велену. По пути он подбирал жителей деревни и беженцев со всеми их припасами и имуществом.  
Эмгыр срубил покрытые листьями ветви с деревьев, чтобы магический коврик не пришлось класть на грязную поверхность земли. Цирилла, которая провела день, сражаясь на мили поодаль на юге Нильфгаарда, появилась всего за несколько мгновений до того, как портал активировался. Эмгыр сдержался от того, чтобы прокомментировать кровоточащую рану на её руке, но подумал, что Геральту было бы что сказать ей насчёт этого. В этот раз посланий было вполовину меньше, чем в прошлый, но на видном месте, прямо поверх остальных, лежало письмо, адресованное Эмгыру. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть его сразу под любопытствующим взглядом Цириллы.  
_«Дорогой, мать твою, Эмгыр.  
Я ненавижу тебя. Я ненавижу этот план. Продолжаю обучение тридцати ведьмаков. Отправь сюда погребальные урны. Их должно быть семьдесят»._  
Холод пробрался в самые кости Эмгыра. Остальную часть отчётов он прочитал на автомате. Ему нужно было отдать приказы насчёт них, но, когда этот холод внутри превратился в звенящий ледяной гнев, он оказался один в своей палатке, не понимая, как туда попал. Ярость бурлила в его животе, и Эмгыр порадовался тому, что ничего не успел поесть. Беспомощно постучав пальцем по поверхности походного стола, он схватился за перо. Придвинул к себе чистый лист бумаги и начал осторожно вписывать туда имя каждого своего солдата, которого он потерял с момента наступления Сопряжения.  
Когда он закончил, то начал писать имена солдат других армий. Закончив и этот список, вспомнил общее количество погибших среди мирного населения в городах и деревнях. Лицо его оставалось таким же спокойным, как полуночный снегопад, но перо гневно царапало бумагу, когда Эмгыр перечислял раненых в бою и пропавших без вести, а также брошенных и голодающих сирот. Ему не нужно было вновь обращаться к отчётам, в которых содержалась эта информация. Числа и имена выжглись в его памяти. Он сердито выцарапал своё имя внизу списка и запечатал толстую стопку листов восковой печатью. Бросил эту стопку на магический коврик и успокоил бушующий внутри гнев.  
На третий день дела пошли чуть лучше. Ряды солдат постепенно пополнялись новобранцами. Они смогли добраться до Замка Вроницы. Укреплённый город был не лучше свинарника, но имел отличную естественную защиту. Эмгыр разбил свой лагерь на сельскохозяйственных угодьях, окружавших этот город, а беженцев и раненых отправил за стены. Послал по территории регулярные патрули. Надеялся, что их усердия предотвратят появления новых чудищ.  
К счастью, запасы большинства продовольственных лавок в окрестных деревнях были уже собраны бывшим сержантом Кровавого Барона. Кметам не особо нравилось то, что их продовольствие было отдано армии и беженцам, но впервые за последние дни солдаты получили полноценное питание на обед. Цири одобрительно взглянула на Эмыра, увидев толстую стопку писем от него в портале и кладя туда своё. Эмгыр очень старался выражением лица не выдать содержание своих писем.  
На четвёртый день утром все впервые встали с надеждой. Работы шли гладко, укрепления чинились, за ранеными ухаживали, а у солдат появилось время на передышку.  
На четвёртую ночь явились вампиры.


	2. Chapter 2

Армия Нильфгаарда являлась одним из чудес света, не иначе. Можно сказать, что она была почти фанатично организована и дисциплинирована. Часовые, например, патрулировали или стояли на страже парами, схема наблюдения часовых менялась раз в несколько дней, и, если один из часовых обнаруживался мёртвым или пропавшим, то тревогу бил весь лагерь. Эта жёсткая дисциплина была единственным, что до сих пор спасало их. Они нашли погибшего от укуса вампира часового гораздо раньше, чем того ожидал их враг, но всё равно недостаточно рано. Вампиры ворвались в лагерь ровно с сигналом тревоги. Через несколько мгновений паника охватила весь лагерь. Люди умирали толпами.  
Спасли их сержанты. Закалённые в сражениях мужчины, что вели в бои солдат многие годы; они смогли сдержать себя в руках и не поддаваться панике. Сержанты взяли на себя командование, и обезумевшие солдаты начали формировать отряды — только благодаря своей мышечной памяти, в которой было высверленно: выполнять чужие приказы. Собравшись в группы, у солдат был хотя бы небольшой шанс выстоять против одного слабого вампира. Они приступили к сражению, когда Эмгыр дал звуковой сигнал. Все отряды начали отступать к теснине, отряды сливались в когорты, когорты — в батальоны. Вампиры не сразу поняли, что происходит, но, поняв, начали сражаться ещё усерднее, пытаясь помешать людям собраться в одну огромную армию.  
Прошёл всего час после заката, а люди уже несли огромные потери. Объединение военных усилий в теснине не давало вампирам пользоваться их нечеловеческой скоростью и ловкостью, но в итоге людям с их выносливостью не удастся выстоять против этих чудищ до утра. Эмгыр, который легко мог лицезреть всю битву с вершины холма, приказал пустить колесо в движение. Приказ пошёл от него до генерала, потом — к капитану, к лейтенанту, к сержанту и, наконец, достиг выдохшихся рядовых на линии фронта, которые начали делать шаг влево с каждым третьим ударом меча. Сначала среди солдат селился хаос, но постепенно линии фронта начали двигаться как одно огромное колесо. Утомлённые солдаты сражались по всему фронту, прежде чем ступить влево и обратно, образовывая круг, внутри которого находились раненые, командиры и резервы. Затем они вышли из теснины, достаточно защищённые от нападения, чтобы передохнуть и испить воды, пока битва вновь не настигла их, заставляя опять поднимать свои клинки. Колесо было чудом нильфгаардских скоординированных действий. Глубина составляла три ряда, так что, если один из солдат падал, другой человек позади него занимал его место, входя в колесо. Каждый солдат охранял другого солдата слева и справа и охранялся ими по той же схеме.  
Колесо позволило выиграть им немного времени. Эмгыр знал, что его было недостаточно.  
Генералы доставали его предложениями; они подали сигнал генералу Воорхису, который отчаянно пытался воспользоваться остатками осадного оружия Замка Вроницы, но без особого успеха, потому что вампиры с лёгкостью уклонялись от крупных зарядов. Эмгыр подсчитал в голове убыль и припомнил доступные в данной ситуации стратегии. Он почувствовал, как ледяная хватка сжалась вокруг его сердца. Сегодня они не смогут выйти победителями. Прежде, когда Эмгыр проигрывал битву, он отступал, чтобы восполнить опустевшие ряды и начать атаку с другой позиции. В этот раз не выйдет. Они были отрезаны от остальных, помощи ждать было неоткуда и отступать было некуда. В конце концов, его людей станет так мало, что они смогут пересечь мост и скрыться за стенами Замка Вроницы, но к тому моменту у Эмгыра больше не будет армии. К утру останутся выжившие. Может, даже наберётся гарнизон. Этого будет недостаточно, чтобы пережить следующую ночь.  
Эмгыр был в отчаянии. Но никак этого не выказывал.  
Он подумал о Геральте, внезапно и совершенно неожиданно. Будет ли он ждать отчёты, которые теперь уже не придут? Станут ли старше его юные ведьмаки, готовясь к сражению, которое никогда для них не наступит? Нет, ответил себе Эмгыр, и почувствовал, что уверенность, словно сталью, пронзила его позвоночник. Геральту не придётся ждать. Цирилла всё ещё была жива. Она вернёт их всех домой. Геральт и его ведьмаки будут сражаться за сохранение того, что осталось от человечества, и победят. Эмгыр вытащил свой меч и приказал командирам идти в резерв. Он встал рядом с ними, пока колесо продолжало вращаться. Кровь окропила его и его меч, в то время как люди продолжали умирать и уносить за собой на тот свет вампиров.  
Луна стояла высоко в небе, когда с линии фронта донёсся крик.  
Эмгыр посмотрел через полчища солдат и увидел блеск серебряного света. Цирилла находилась в тылу врага вместе с Эскелем и Ламбертом, стоящими от неё по обе стороны. Безжалостные усмешки красовались на лицах двух ведьмаков и ведьмачки, когда они начали орудовать своими мечами. Эмгыр почувствовал, как замерло его сердце, пока он наблюдал, как его дочь и ведьмаки бьют по вампирам с тыла. Все трое, казалось, шли на верную смерть; но серебро клинков продолжало рубить одного вампира за другим.  
Оба ведьмака сражались на разных фронтах за много миль друг от друга. Цирилла нашла их и привела сюда, тратя на это много сил. Несмотря на это, она продолжала сражаться, и серебро её волос отражало лунный свет, мерцало, что зажжённый маяк. Вместе со взрывом ведьмачьих бомб в воздух поднялись крики, которые начала Цирилла и подхватили обычные солдаты:  
— Эмрейс! Эмрейс! Эмрейс!  
Они начали биться всё отчаяннее вместе со своей принцессой, с живым символом их империи. В конце концов, сама Цирилла обезглавила древнюю предводительницу брукс. Вампирский рой обернулся против неё, чтобы отомстить за свою павшую госпожу. Они прекратили наступление на армию и собрались вместе, борясь за право первой вонзить свои когти в Цириллу. Именно это и требовалось генералу Воорхису.  
Заряды его катапульт обрушились на разъярившихся вампиров дождём из фосфора и серебряной пыли. Ведьмаки помогли своим огнём, и ряды вампиров оказались полностью разгромлены. Армия сплотилась для защиты своей принцессы. Как только бой окончился, солдаты подхватили Цириллу и отнесли её к командной палатке на своих плечах под одобрительные окрики. Цирилла смеялась, размахивала руками и, казалось, полностью очаровала всю армию, но, стоило ей пройти сквозь раздвинутые полы палатки, она рухнула на землю, как подкошенная. Идущий сразу за ней Эмгыр сам отнёс её к кровати и отправил помощников на поиски ведьмаков, которые, как думал Эмгыр, отлеживаясь в каком-нибудь тёмном уголке, сами будучи не в лучшем состоянии.  
Потом стало спокойно. Новые часовые встали по местам. За ранеными начался уход. Солдаты попадали на свои лежанки и провалились в сон глубоко, что медведи в спячке. Цирилла спала на койке Эмгыра. Он поддался человеческой слабости и сел рядом с ней; перевязанной рукой коснулся её серебряных волос. Цирилла так сильно устала, что даже чьё-то настолько близкое присутствие не смогло её разбудить. Она спасла их сегодня, и вся армия об этом знала. Но ей пришлось заплатить высокую цену за это.  
Мерцание портала вырвало Эмгыра из его мыслей. На привычной стопке отчётов лежало письмо, адресованное лично ему. Эмгыр вновь перевёл взгляд к дочери. Он был не в настроении вникать в возмущённый ответ ведьмака, адресованный его вспышке гнева в последнем письме. Эмгыр тогда сильно разозлился на Геральта за то, что тот выставляет его виновным в этой ситуации. Если бы его не гложила вина из-за потерь, за которые он действительно был в ответе, то Эмгыр бы не стал этого делать. Глупо было отправлять Геральту отчёты о всех этих случаях. Не было смысла в том, чтобы заставлять Геральта чувствовать себя виновным за то, что он не способен контролировать — сам бы Геральт делать этого явно не стал. И теперь Эмгыр чувствовал себя так, будто постарел за одну ночь на добрую сотню лет. У него не было времени на пустяки, пока его дочь нуждалась в нём.  
Мерерид отнёс письмо со стопкой отчётов в другое место.  
Эмгыр потушил все свечи и вернулся к спящей Цирилле. Пока взглядом он бездумно скользил по дочери, в его голове раз за разом прокручивались цифры и числа. Слишком много раненых, слишком много беженцев, неспособных или неподготовленных к сражению, слишком мало припасов, чтобы накормить их всех; Эмгыр знал, что все его генералы сталкивались с одинаковыми трудными решениями. Кого нужно было спасать, кого — оставить, как им вообще пережить этот год, если кметы не могут спокойно выращивать урожай, чтобы прокормить их всех. Сколько ещё им держаться, пока не подрастут ведьмаки, сколько выживших останется к тому времени. Эмгыр всё решал, кого им оставить, высчитывал результаты, основываясь на доступной информации. Ни один из результатов не мог удовлетворить его. Спасти армию — но потерять кметов и голодать весь следующий год. Спасти кметов и бросить раненых — но тогда начнётся бунт среди солдат. Отступить к Нильфгаарду и попытаться спасти лишь свою империю — но тогда в течение трёх лет чудовища просто сокрушат последний оплот человечества. Разбиться на небольшие сосредоточенные бродячие группы — но тогда внутренняя связь и дисциплина нарушатся, что приведёт к деспотизму и междоусобицам.  
Эмгыр заморгал из-за яркого света горевшего фонаря, который принёс незаметно вошедший Мерерид. Эмгыр изогнул правую бровь, и хмурый камергер протянул ему письмо ведьмака. Эмгыр вскинул брови. Мерерида мало заботил Геральт, и он никогда бы не стал беспокоить своего господина по пустякам. Эмгыр посмотрел на письмо и его взгляд упал на абзац, отмеченный Мереридом.  
_«У меня есть еда, чтобы накормить их. Только не спрашивай, откуда. Просто поверь мне. Попроси чародеек глянуть на исследования ДеГауса в его более поздних сборниках. Это должно помочь им временно увеличить портал. Всё это лучше сработает в месте силы, но, если этим займутся достаточное количестве чародеек, то портал станет настолько большим, что ты сможешь послать сюда всех своих раненых. Если есть строительные материалы, отправляй вместе с ними. Я составил список. Года твоим солдатам должно хватить, чтобы оправиться от ран, но эта старая крепость нуждается в ремонте, если тут останется больше людей на зиму»._  
Эмгыр резко вскинул голову.  
— Пошли за генералами Воорхисом и вар Моэхоэном.  
Он снова опустил взгляд, чтобы прочитать письмо сначала, когда Мерерид поклонился и ушёл.  
_«Эмгыр.  
Мне жаль.  
Мне не следовало вымещать свой гнев на тебе. Наверное, я даже не осознавал, вообще не осознавал, насколько серьёзна ситуация. Твои списки помогли понять это. Сложно представить, сколько подчинённых помогали тебе собрать все имена. Имена, которые ты написал своей рукой. Осознаю свою вину.  
Так что всё намного хуже, чем я думал. Не знаю, поверишь ли ты мне, но у меня есть решение по крайней мере одной из твоих проблем. Я прочитал все отчёты, которые прислали мне твои капитаны. Вы теряете мобильность из-за раненых. Вы не можете оставить их без охраны, но количество вашей армии — это то, что делает её такой эффективной и без ведьмаков. Вы не можете разбиться на более мелкие группы или оставить раненых. Это просто неправильно с моральной точки зрения.  
Так что отправляйте их сюда.  
Просто для ясности, я не имею в виду навсегда. Года будет достаточно, чтобы подлатать большинство из их ран. Отправьте сюда сержанта, чтобы держать солдат в тонусе. А потом все ваши раненые вновь вернутся на передовую. Вы можете продолжать делать так при надобности. У нас тут много дополнительных одеял»._  
— Ваше Величество?  
Два вызванных генерала ступили внутрь палатки, и Эмгыр перевёл на них взгляд. Мужчины едва держались на ногах от усталости, но глаза их светились отчаянной надеждой. Мерерид явно сообщил, что вызывают их не из-за плохих вестей. Эмгыр с интересом отметил, что взгляд Воорхиса бегал от спящей Цириллы обратно к императору. И, когда он смотрел на Цириллу, в глазах его селилось явное беспокойство. Эмгыр заставил себя сделать внутреннюю заметку насчёт этого. Над столь многообещающей ситуацией он подумает позже.  
Эмгыр поднялся на ноги и осторожно положил письмо на стол; начал разглаживать его, пока оно полностью не распрямилось.  
— Господа, — начал он, не сумев сдержать едва заметную улыбку, коснувшуюся кончиков его губ. — Если мы сможем пережить ещё один день, я уверен, мы станем ближе к победе.  
Их облегчённые улыбки доставили ему искреннее удовольствие.  
Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы убедить чародеек сделать это. Его офицеры давно привыкли к тому, что их император справлялся даже с самыми трудными задачами. Они начали собирать медиков, раненых и нужные ведьмаку материалы, пока Эмгыр и Цири брали Ложу на себя.  
— Это невозможно! — заявила Фрингилья Виго.  
— Мы лишимся магии на весь грядущий день, оставаясь совершенно беззащитными, а Вы хотите, чтобы мы повторили это в следующую же ночь! — воскликнула Эйльхарт.  
— Это воистину не представляется возможным, Ваше Величество, — возразила Йеннифэр.  
— Хм-м-м, — сказала Трисс, зарываясь в «Сборник исследований. Том второй» Ветро ДеГауса.  
Вместе Эмгыр и его дочь смогли уговорить упрямых чародеек, и к полудню все колдуньи усердно работали над планом. Эмгыр и Цирилла вознаградили себя за хорошо проделанную работу тем, что прогуливались и осматривали другие приготовления. Эмгыр с удовольствием отметил, что солдаты и даже кметы отрывались от своей работы, чтобы поприветствовать не только его, но и его дочь. Цирилле понадобилось немного времени, чтобы заметить всё обращённое к ней внимание, но даже тогда она показалась не польщённой, а озадаченной. Эмгыра это позабавило. Цирилла повернулась к нему, чтобы поинтересоваться, в чём дело, но тот остановил её поднятой рукой.  
— Дождись, пока мы не останемся наедине.  
Цирилле удалось подождать, пока они не вернутся в командную палатку, но потом она буквально засыпала Эмгыра вопросами. Эмгыр покачал головой.  
— Разве не пришло тебе в голову, Цирилла, что твои действия прошлой ночью не остались незамеченными? Ты зарекомендовала себя солдатам, как героиню, а то, что знают солдаты, знают и все остальные. Уверен, что рассказы о твоём подвиге превратились во что-то невероятное.  
Цирилла вздохнула. Эмгыр не мог не отметить, насколько одинаково они с Геральтом реагировали на похвалу.  
— Но там была не только я! Со мной были Ламберт и Эскель. Я не смогла бы сделать это в одиночку.  
Эмгыр склонил голову и слегка удивлённо посмотрел на неё:  
— Но ты знаменита, гораздо знаменитее, чем любой другой ведьмак. Более того, будучи принцессой Нильфгаарда, ты взяла на себя командование армией. Ты отлично укрепила свою политическую поддержку среди солдат. Они последуют за тобой куда угодно; не сомневаюсь, что их вера в ту невероятную битву приведёт их к правде.  
Цири открыла рот и снова закрыла его, прежде чем недовольно сказать:  
— Я делала это не для того, чтобы получить политическую поддержку! — почти прорычала. — Я сделала это, потому что должна была! Потому что думала, что поступаю правильно!  
Эмгыр спокойно посмотрел на неё:  
— Твои намерения творить добро неуместны. Имеет значение лишь то, что ты сделала.  
Цирилла нахмурилась и покинула палатку. Эмгыр услышал, как она кричит кому-то, чтобы тот прекратил ей кланяться, и спрятал смешок за ладонью. Он сидел за своим походным столом, в который была встроена карта. Эмгыр взял в руки последнюю стопку отчётов, чтобы прочесть их, но замешкался. Опустил их. Его внимание привлекли сложенные чистые листы. Эмгыр взялся за перо и начал писать.  
_«Ведьмак.  
Я поверил тебе на слово и отправил своих раненых солдат через портал, что ты, несомненно, уже заметил. Я так же послал с ними несколько целителей, их учеников и самых немощных, старых людей. Надеюсь, ты говорил всерьёз о том, что у тебя достаточно припасов, чтобы прокормить их, но, думаю, голодать в Каэр Морхене и голодать в Велене — для них это, по сути, одно и тоже. Им, по крайней мере, не придётся иметь дело с нападениями чудовищ. Если у нас всё получится, я планирую найти город рядом с пахотными землями и перевести туда веленских крестьян. Там окажется слишком много пустошей — неблагоприятная среда для чудовищ. Я верю, что Темерия будет лучшей возможностью для нас всех»._  
Эмгыр остановился. Он написал всё, как положено, и даже более искренно, чем в прошлый раз. Следовало остановиться на этом. И тем не менее, Эмгыр вернулся к письму.  
_«Цирилла превосходно показала себя на поле боя. Я всегда высоко отзывался о боевых навыках ведьмаков, но не верил, что Цирилла окажется настолько сильной и без ведьмачьих мутаций. Однако, я ошибался. Она — грозная противница. Цирилла отлично сражалась. Армия отнеслась к ней, как к одному из моих генералов»._  
Эмгыр поднял голову, уставился на фонарь, задумавшись о генерале Морвране Воорхисе. До того, как Эмгыр нашёл Цириллу, официальными наследниками трона являлись Воорхисы. Когда вернулась Цирилла, поползли слухи о женитьбе для объединения двух королевских линий. Эмгыр сделал всё возможное, чтобы утихомирить слухи, а Сопряжение, безусловно, заставило замолкнуть все оставшиеся голоса. На Воорхиса у Эмгыра были свои планы. Он был слишком осторожен и сильно беспокоился о Цирилле, чтобы не обращать внимания на подобные слухи о его недавнем конкуренте за право на трон. Эмгыр сделал себе мысленную пометку насчёт этого и вернулся к письму.  
Обычно ни один день не обходился без сражения, но даже вымотавшиеся солдаты обретали новую надежду, поскольку слухи о магическом убежище для раненых начали проникать в военные ряды. Мнения о чародеях, чародейках и ведьмаках среди люда начало меняться. Слишком многие видели, как магия использовалась для лечения, защиты и нападения на врагов. Ведьмаки теперь звались героями. Всякий раз, когда они вступали в битву, число сохранённых жизней возрастало. Цири была не единственной, кого поразили изменения в собственной репутации. У Эскеля было непередаваемое выражение лица, когда один из солдат похвалил его и похлопал по спине, и немолодые женщины принесли ему воды, осыпая благодарностями. Ламберт прятался от всех, в основном в палатке чародейки Кейры Мец.  
Им удалось держать Замок Вроницы весь день, и к вечеру из крепости были эвакуированы все, кроме тех, кого отправили в Каэр Морхен. Эмгыр приказал Воорхису незаметно отправить вперёд одного из разведчиков. Большинство из разведчиков уже были ранеными, так что это не вызвало бы подозрений. У императора не было намерений разозлить Геральта, но, как он сказал своей дочери: действовать не значит намереваться. В полночь армия и кучка беженцев просто растворились в воздухе. Чародейки подтвердили, что заклинание сработало, как они планировали, прежде чем разошлись по своим палаткам.  
Эмгыр с удовлетворением кивнул, когда один из его людей принёс ему сумку с сообщениями от Геральта и магический коврик.  
— Снимаемся с лагеря на рассвете. Отправляемся в Марибор.  
* * *  
Геральт широко распахнул глаза в изумлении, когда долина заполнилась солдатами. В стенах Каэр Морхена никогда не бывало такого количества людей. Геральт обернулся на взволнованных юных ведьмаков и ведьмачек, выглядывающих из окон замка, а затем снова перевёл взгляд к армии.  
— Чума, холера и проказа!  
* * *  
Вся армия и беженцы переместились в Марибор. Шли они медленно, но к цели. Эмгыр получил свою выгоду из похода к Марибору. Он спал. Он неделями не спал целыми ночами, а последние несколько дней оказались особенно сложными. Генерал Воорхис получил командование над армией, и Эмгыр был рад просыпаться под звуки споров между ним и Цири. Он надеялся, что Цирилла сможет поставить Воорхиса на место, даже несмотря на то, что заполучить трон она на самом деле никогда особо не желала.  
— Я пойду, куда захочу, генерал. Новиград сейчас под осадой. Мы не можем гнать посыльных с лошадьми, не факт, что они даже смогут пробиться к городу. Новиград должен знать о вампирах. Я отправляюсь туда.  
Эмгыр вышел из палатки как раз в тот момент, чтобы поймать напоследок пляшущий огонёк в глазах Цири. Он проморгался, пока не увидел расстроенное лицо своего генерала, который стоял и смотрел в место, где несколько мгновений назад была Цири, словно мог вернуть её обратно силой мысли.  
— Проблемы, генерал?  
Воорхис вздрогнул, услышав голос своего императора.  
— Ваше Величество! Я, эм, Ваша дочь, она…  
Эмгыр пристально посмотрел на него и почувствовал злорадное удовлетворение, когда тот запнулся. Он слегка склонил голову:  
— Моя дочь?  
Воорхис смутился и прочистил горло кашлем.  
— Я пытался удержать её здесь, Ваше Величество, но она продолжает исчезать каждый раз, когда думает, что ей нужно выполнить какое-то задание. Сначала отправилась в Марибор для разведки, потом — в южный Нильфгаард, чтобы сообщить о нашей победе, теперь — в Новиград. Как я могу защитить её, если она находится в совершенно другом месте!  
Не отрывающий от Воорхиса взгляда Эмгыр внезапно почувствовал к нему прилив жалости. Он подошёл к нему и развернулся, чтобы осмотреть войска. Воорхис инстинктивно встал рядом с ним.  
— Она очень похожа на свою мать. Паветта бы не вытерпела того, что с её государством плохо обращаются и избавилась бы от виновного в этом генерала или правителя. Она никогда не была женой, позволяющей мужу рулить ей. Мы скорее были партнёрами, нежели лордом и его женой.  
Воорхис выслушал его, собрался с духом и сказал:  
— На самом деле я заметил, что она очень похожа на Вас, Ваше Величество. Она бесстрашна и непреклонна.  
Эмгыр думал, что на этом всё, но Воорхис продолжил:  
— Она заботится о людях, о солдатах, больше, чем я ожидал от одинокой странствующей воительницы. Она — отличный командир. Войска преданы и восхищены ею, как и её отцом.  
Выпалив всё это, Воорхис поклонился и покинул своего императора. Эмгыр прищурился, глядя вслед уходящему Воорхису. Стоило ли верить в искренность его слов? За все прошедшие годы Эмгыр с неохотой признал, что ему начал нравиться Морвран. К его же неудобству — высока была вероятность, что Эмгыру всё же придётся его убить.  
Они разбили лагерь после трехдневного похода, и половина солдат легла отдохнуть, в то время как другая — оставалась начеку. Они сменили позиции спустя два часа после захода солнца. К полуночи весь лагерь готовился увидеть ожидаемое чудо. Уставшие чародейки создали увеличенный круг, в который поместили раненых. Среди солдат пошёл слух, что всё это было уловкой, и на самом деле раненых приносят в жертву какому-то древнему ведьмовскому богу, но все замолкли, когда зазвенел колокол, сообщающий о наступлении полуночи, и раненые солдаты сменились солдатами, исчезнувшими прошлой ночью. Но вместо усталых, раненых мужчин болезненного вида эти солдаты были сытыми, здоровыми и полными сил. Стало громко, люди перемешались между собой; кто-то находил своих друзей и братьев по оружию; выздоровевшие рассказывали вымотанным после боя знакомым о волшебно проведённом году за день.  
Потребовалось времени до рассвета, чтобы распределить вернувшихся солдат по их отрядам. Они снова отправились в путь, но в куда более приподнятом настроении, чем раньше. Один отряд запел походную песню, которую подхватили все остальные. Воорхис и другие командиры весело подпевали им, а Эмгыр расслабился в седле и вытащил письмо Геральта. До Марибора оставался ещё один день пути. У него имелось достаточно времени для прочтения писем и написания их.  
_«Вот зараза, Эмгыр!  
Поверил на слово, значит, да? Солдаты и кметы неплохо тут освоились. Прошёл месяц и, как мне кажется, им понадобилось не так уж и много времени, чтобы прекратить с подозрением коситься на ведьмаков. Некоторые из кметов думали, что мы — демоны, и что они тоже были принесены в жертву. Тем не менее, еда, отдых и тяжёлый труд сделали своё дело, как и для моих любопытных учеников, так и для крестьян. В первую очередь мы отремонтировали большой зал, и всё равно он оказался забит людьми до отказу. Ведьмаки предложили разделить с ними их комнаты наверху, но я не хотел пускать туда твоих людей. Ведьмаки выжили. Ведьмаки заслужили немного личного пространства. Они не заслужили того, чтобы всякая деревенщина глазела на них, пока они пытаются отдохнуть. Следующими мы решили построить казармы.  
Я очень удивился, когда читал то, что ты написал о Цири. Теперь она настоящая воительница, и я это знаю. Она когда-нибудь рассказывала, как мы отправились на охоту за ведьмами с Кривоуховых топей и Имлерихом из Дикого Гона в день шабаша на Лысой горе? Та ещё история. Напомнило мне кое-что. Когда вы будете пересекать Велен, держитесь подальше от Кривоуховых топей. Там где-то ещё осталась одна ведьма, и за это время она могла увеличить свои силы, подпитываясь смертью и страхом. Цири, Эскель и Ламберт способны справиться с ней, но она может призвать на помощь чудовищ. Просто будьте осторожны. Вам нужно продержаться ещё четыре дня.  
С детьми всё хорошо. Наверное, мне стоит уже звать их мужчинами и женщинами. Им сейчас по шестнадцать лет, трудный возраст. Но не беспокойся. Я заручился поддержкой твоих сержантов, и они помогли мне выбить из них всю дурь и научить здравому смыслу и осторожности. Хорошие мужики, сержанты эти. Не могли найти себе места, пока лечили их солдат, и решили помочь мне с тренировками. И очень помогли.  
Мы никого не потеряли во время Трансмутаций. Слава Мелитэле.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Ведьмак.  
Ситуация в армии значительно улучшилась после того, как вернулись наши выздоровевшие собратья. Ты хорошо позаботился о них. Прими мою благодарность. Продолжаем идти к Марибору, думаю, достигнем цели к завтрашнему дню. Из отчётов, которые ты написал позже в этом году я вижу, что в Каэр Морхене было сделано много улучшений. Я рад, что крестьяне и солдаты смогли помочь тебе. Я не смогу отправить больше припасов сегодня вечером. Они нужны нам, чтобы добраться до Марибора. Только несколько раненых присоединятся к тебе в этом году. Отдаю их под твоё командование.  
Я знаю, тебе это не понравится, но люди называют тебя теперь Лордом Каэр Морхена. На самом деле, это было неизбежно, поэтому я даже особо не предпринимал попыток отговорить их от этого. Я понимаю, ты не видишь себя на этом поприще, но пусть уж лучше люди объясняют непонятное им тем, что им знакомо, чем продолжают малевать тебя, как демона и чёрта. Цирилла, кажется, находит твой новый статус невероятно забавным.  
Я спросил Цириллу об истории, которую ты упомянул. Я больше злился на вас обоих, чем гордился; но, признаю, всё-таки и гордился тоже. Обязательно было прививать свою безбашенность и упрямство моей наследнице? Ты сделал её героиней. Временами я жалею, что ты не воспитал её должностным образом. Тем не менее, спасибо за предупреждение насчёт топей.  
Думаю, что завтра вечером раненых будет больше. Либо Марибор осадили чудовища и нам придётся вступить с ними в бой, либо мы отправим к тебе пострадавших горожан после того, как разобьём лагерь. Заполучив прочные укрепления и пахотные земли, я начну посылать за нашими отдалёнными войсками, чтобы свести сюда всех беженцев. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если не сможешь прокормить следующую волну прибывших; однако, твоя помощь сильно поможет мне с осуществлением планов.  
Кстати, как тебе удаётся прокормить всех?  
С уважением,  
Эмгыр»._  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
С уважением? С уважением? Не сомневаюсь, что ты меня уважаешь, но ты там не забыл о том, что предал меня и нашу дружбу? Наверное, ты никогда не думал об этом, как о предательстве, но я заботился о твоей дочери, как мог, а ты за это назначил награду за мою голову. Ты угрожал Йеннифэр. Ты схватил нас»._  
Дальше на странице красовалось огромное пятно чернил.  
_«Я думал о том, чтобы не отправлять тебе написанное выше. Я разозлился. Но я часто злюсь, когда думаю о тебе. Сейчас, когда я нахожусь в другом времени и пространстве, лучшее время, чтобы высказать тебе все свои жалобы. Я никогда не боялся того, что ты сделаешь со мной, но ты всегда причинял боль другим, чтобы наказать того, на кого ты действительно разгневан.  
Не знаю даже, зачем вообще пишу это. Ты совсем меня запутал. Всё было гораздо легче, когда мы были молодыми.  
Мне понадобился почти год, чтобы написать тебе это письмо. Глупо как-то. Я на тебя не злюсь. По крайней мере, не так, как пытался выразить словами на бумаге и не так, как ты себе, возможно, представил. Я злюсь, потому что всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты оставался моим другом, который погиб тогда, в кораблекрушении. Я понимаю, что император больше не может быть тем человеком.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Ведьмак.  
Я не стану извиняться за те вещи, на которые пошёл ради того, чтобы отыскать мою дочь. Я знаю, что ты пострадал из-за этого и из-за многих моих других поступков. Друзья так не поступают, как ты выразился. Так поступают императоры»._  
Небольшое пятно чернил испортило страницу, будто автор письма держал над ним занесённую с пером руку слишком долго.  
_«Последние из солдат и беженцев прошли через портал прошлой ночью без каких-либо затруднений. Они говорят о тебе только хорошие слова. Марибор теперь находится под моим полным управлением, и крестьяне начали сбор урожая для подготовки к зиме. Здесь много земель, у нас будет достаточно еды, чтобы встретить вас всех завтра вечером. Мои войска, формально расположенные вдоль Понтара, перегруппировались здесь, и теперь мы всерьёз готовы возвращать обратно эти земли. Ждём вашего прибытия.  
Эмгыр.  
Я тоже скучаю по своему другу»._  
* * *  
Весь Марибор бодрствовал и ждал полуночи десятого дня. К тому времени все уже слышали россказни о волшебной крепости Каэр Морхен и о героях-ведьмаках, обучающихся там. Чудовища нападали на Марибор по нескольку раз за день, и всё больше и больше беженцев, спасаясь от этих нападений, перебирались за стены города. Ведьмаков здесь будут приветствовать так, как никогда их не приветствовали ранее. Эмгыру стало почти грустно из-за того, что они потеряют Каэр Морхен; это было идеальное убежище для немощных и раненых. Однако Трисс и Йеннифэр не находили ничего хорошего в том, что Геральт застрял на десять лет в ловушке вне пространства и времени, и остальная часть Ложи поддержала их. Цирилле тоже не терпелось увидеть Геральта. Эмгыр о своих чувствах по поводу возвращения ведьмака думать не хотел.  
И вот наконец наступила полночь. Толпа затихла в ожидании, когда мерцание света возросло. Колокол отзвенел. Весь город закричал в один голос, когда перед ними появились вооружённые до зубов юноши и девушки в доспехах. Эмгыр выпрямился и прищурился: он насчитал всего тридцать ведьмаков, когда их должно было быть тридцать один.  
Его дочь повернулась к нему, и её глаза расширились от страха:  
— Где Геральт?!


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Эмгыр зашёл в свой кабинет, где уже собрались чародейки, то его едва не оглушило всплеском негодования, паники и возмущения. Он дал чародейкам ровно три часа, чтобы те выяснили, куда пропал Геральт. По их словам, они так ничего и не узнали. Шпики Эмгыра дали ему куда больше информации, чем чародейки. Просто удивительно, какие вещи говорили люди, когда думали, что рядом с ними не было свидетелей. А ещё чародейки злились; возможно, потому, что их закрыли в маленьком помещении без стульев. С одним стулом, на самом деле, — со стулом Эмгыра. Но никто из них так и не посягнул на него. Его шпик наблюдал за ними час через щель и сообщил Эмгыру о том, как ловко виновница ситуации пыталась склонить остальных на свою сторону, кого она избегала и какие аргументы использовала.  
— И к чему всё это?  
Глубокий голос Эмгыра пронзил шум комнаты и погрузил её в полную тишину. Эмгыр ощущал, как в помещении нарастает напряжение с каждым его шагом. Он сел за стол; напряжение висело в воздухе, как натянутая струна лютни, протяни руку — и оно ударит по ней.  
— Одна из вас солгала мне.  
Напряжение возросло до невиданных высот, когда чародейки тревожно перевели взгляды на стражников, вставших вдоль стен. В руках стража держала двимеритовые оковы. Эмгыр заговорил голосом настолько тихим, что, вопреки ситуации, чародейки встали ближе к нему:  
— Я поощрял любую вашу деятельность, учитывая, какую хорошую работу вы проделали, предоставлял вам больше всего удобств даже в эти суровые военные времена. Вы могли свободно пользоваться моими ресурсами ради собственных исследований. Разве я не был щедр? — Эмгыр вскинул на чародеек взгляд, и они вздрогнули. — Всё, чего я от вас требовал, — это работать во благо человечества, при необходимости подчиняться моим указаниям, и, прежде всего, быть честным со мной по поводу вашей работы. — Он повернул голову к Филиппе Эйльхарт. — Не потрудитесь ли Вы объяснитесь, почему предали моё доверие, госпожа Эйльхарт?  
Филиппа не дрогнула. Слишком уж долго она служила при дворе, и это помогло ей скрыть эмоции — только пальцы на мгновение сжались в кулак. Интересно. Кто-то из толпы чародеек дёрнулся к ней. Филиппа подняла невидящий взгляд и слегка склонила голову, что птица.  
— Предала? Я сделала это во благо человечества.  
Эмгыр подождал мгновение, пока она продолжит. Филиппа молчала.  
— То, что Вы сделали, действительно может послужить во благо человечества. Но вот сделали ли Вы это для человечества — ещё неизвестно.  
Чародейки застыли от изумления, заслышав его ответ. Даже Филиппа этого от него явно не ожидала. Трисс поражённо покачала своей огненной копной волос.  
— Как Вы можете так говорить, Ваше Величество? Она обрекла Геральта на вечное заточение в Каэр Морхене! — Она с обвинением указала пальцем на Филиппу. — Барьер постоянный! Каэр Морхен останется вне времени и пространства, пока не умрут Геральт или Цири, и Геральт оказался в ловушке, старея на год каждый день!  
Тонкие губы Филиппы изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Возможно, тогда мы и увидим, в действительности ли ведьмаки бессмертны.  
Усмешка ненадолго задержалась на её лице. Йеннифэр ко всеобщей неожиданности напала на Филиппу сзади, повалила её на пол, и две чародейки сцепились между собой. Эмгыр приподнял брови и откинулся на спинку стула. Он выждал минуту, думая, что другие чародейки остановят драку. Когда никто из них не поспешил вмешаться, он ненадолго поднял взгляд к потолку и раздражённо вздохнул. Жестом он приказал солдатам прекратить женскую драку. Никто не удивился тому, что Филиппу потрепало сильнее. Глазная повязка была разорвана, к её унижению выставляя напоказ то, что осталось от её глаз. Другие травмы показались незначительными, когда Филиппа старательно отворачивала лицо. Довольная ухмылка расплылась на окровавленных губах Йеннифэр.  
— Филиппа, назови свои причины.  
Чародейка прошипела едва слышное проклятие, адресованное Йеннифэр, но ответила Эмгыру:  
— Это просто числа. В конечном итоге мы получили неплохое количество ведьмаков, но оно меркнет по сравнению с количеством, которое мы могли получить. Это было очевидно с самого начала. Как было очевидно нежелание вашего драгоценного Геральта брать на душу такой грех. Он никогда бы не согласился приговорить такое количество детей к смерти, даже если бы в этом нуждался весь мир. Он убеждал себя: «Тридцать ведьмаков. Этого будет достаточно». — Она изогнула губы и почти прорычала: — Я говорила Вам, что Лето из Школы Змеи был бы лучшим выбором, чем мягкосердечный Волк!  
Йеннифэр побледнела, Трисс изумлённо выдохнула. Они обе повернулись к Эмгыру.  
— Вы сказали нам, что другого выхода просто нет, — сказала Трисс. — Но обучением ведьмаков мог заняться Лето?  
Эмгыр нахмурился и поднял руку.  
— Она пытается отвлечь вас от насущной проблемы, НО, — отрезал он, заметив, как чародейки открыли рты, желая вступить в спор, — я всё объясню. Лето мог бы этим заняться, но он не подходил на эту роль. Последние три десятка лет он специализировался в охоте на людей, не на чудовищ. В то время как Геральт достигал определённых высот в своём мастерстве, Лето пошёл другим путём. Путём, который в настоящее время не имеет для нас значения. — Он вновь поднял руку, предугадывая дальнейшие протесты. — Если вы хотите поспорить со мной, то позже я предоставлю вам эту возможность. Однако в данный момент я хочу выяснить, почему Филиппа не поделилась со мной своими мыслями до того, как наложила заклинание на портал.  
Филиппа развернулась, чтобы прорычать это в лицо Йеннифэр:  
— Из-за неё! Из-за Трисс! Они настолько одержимы тем, что болтается между ног у этого ведьмака, что никогда бы не дозволили этого!  
Эмгыр молча склонил голову набок.  
— Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь их так же, как и мои навыки убеждения.  
Филиппа очаровательно улыбнулась, чувствуя, что Эмгыр на её стороне.  
— Возможно, Ваше Величество. Понятное дело, что я должна была посвятить Вас в свои планы и не действовать самостоятельно. Я надеюсь, Вы простите меня, осознав, что мои намерения были чисты. В конце концов, от моего вмешательства все остались в выигрыше.  
Эмгыр промолчал. Она кашлянула и снова улыбнулась:  
— Скрытая крепость вне времени и пространства имеет преимущества для раненых и немощных, а также учителя, известного, как мастер Геральт из Ривии, которому мы можем отправлять на ученичество стольких детей, скольких найдём; всё это, безусловно, оправдывает мою ложь.  
Эмгыр нахмурился.  
— Я позвал тебя сюда не для того, чтобы торговаться с тобой, Филиппа. Ты здесь, чтобы ответить на мои вопросы. Ты этого так и не сделала.  
Другие чародейки взволнованно подвинулись, когда стража прошла мимо них, чтобы окружить Филиппу.  
Она отпрянула от них.  
— Ваше Величество, я протестую. Я не сделала ничего дурного, ничего, что не могла бы объяснить. — Эмгыр жестом приказал заковать Филиппу. — Ваше Величество!  
Эмгыр лишь холодно посмотрел на неё.  
— Твоё нежелание сдаваться наводит меня на мысль, что тебе есть ещё что скрывать. Я прав, Филиппа?  
Он наблюдал, как Филиппа без толку пытается сопротивляться страже, но при этом не кажется отчаявшейся. Наконец, она согласилась поддаться им и даже улыбнулась:  
— Мне нечего от вас скрывать.  
Эмгыр спокойно кивнул.  
— Тогда ответь на мой вопрос. Почему ты выждала, пока мы сами не узнаем об изменении в заклинании, вместо того, чтобы рассказать нам об этом?  
Филиппа показалась ему озадаченной.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ты утверждаешь, что изменила заклинание с благими намерениями. Это изменение оставалось на месте с самого начала. Прошло десять дней. Довольно большой срок, чтобы убедить нас в верности своего решения. Чтобы заполучить союзниц и привести свои доводы. Вместо этого ты скрыла свои поступки, что преступница. Ты не упомянула об этом даже тогда, когда мы переместили большое количество людей через портал. Столько удобных моментов, чтобы во всём признаться. Так зачем продолжать держать всё в тайне?  
Филиппа озадачилась ещё сильнее.  
— Ну, что ж, в сложившихся обстоятельствах я подумала, что так будет лучше, — сказала она нерешительно.  
Эмгыр изогнул бровь.  
— В обстоятельствах, при которых ты не хотела быть пойманной? В которых ты могла бы избежать ответственности за свои действия? Неужто за эти действия тебя могло ждать наказание?  
Филиппа подняла вверх всё ещё закованные в двимеритовые кандалы руки:  
— В каком-то роде, да, Ваше Величество.  
Эмгыр кивнул.  
— Я понял. Тогда я должен разъяснить свою точку зрения. Когда тебя накажут, и ты будешь… — С интересом насытившегося хищника он отметил, как Филиппа задрожала на этих его словах. — Отменять заклинание мы не станем. Если бы ты согласовала свои планы со мной, я бы дал тебе добро и помог убедить в этом остальную часть Ложи.  
Йеннифэр и Трисс возмущённо открыли рты, но под взглядом Эмгыра стушевались.  
— Ты понесёшь небольшое наказание за то, что скрыла это от меня. Я не допущу такого от приближенных ко мне людей. Для этого, я полагаю, достаточно будет отстранить тебя от любой дворцовой должности в Нильфгаарде и во всех его подконтрольных землях на всю твою оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Ваше Величество, прошу, я…  
Эмгыр снова заговорил, заставив всех находившихся в комнате проглотить свои протесты и замолкнуть:  
— А также ты понесёшь суровое наказание за свои действия, направленные против мастера Геральта, и за то, что поставила под угрозу всю нашу задумку.  
В воздухе воцарилась поражённая тишина. Эмгыр медленно встал со стула и поддался вперёд, положив ладони на стол. Взглядом приковал Филиппу к месту, что бабочку к картонке.  
— Возможно, ты была достаточно глупа, чтобы не подумать об этом. Возможно, ты была достаточно бессердечна, чтобы тебя не заботила эта ситуация. Всё это не важно. Скрывая свои действия, срывая наши планы и не беря на себя ответственность за свои поступки, ты приговорила не только невинного, но и хорошего человека Геральта из Ривии к целому году одинокого заключения.  
Он ударил ладонью по столу, открыто показывая всем присутствующим, насколько он разгневан.  
— Мы были одни, здесь, в моём кабинете, и планировали, как бы нам высвободить Геральта из Каэр Морхена при следующем открытии портала. Ты могла бы рассказать мне и только мне единственному, что натворила. Вместо этого ты решила смолчать. Ты знала, что Геральт остался там один, и ничего не сделала.  
Замешательство на лице Филиппы сменилось испугом, когда наполненные яростью слова Эмгыра отзвенели в комнате. Эмгыр продолжил очень тихо:  
— Возможно, ты не знаешь о последствиях одиночного заключения для человека. Поскольку я не раз приговаривал преступников к такой судьбе, могу просветить тебя.  
Эмгыр выпрямился и обогнул стол, приближаясь к Филиппе. С каждым новым шагом он перечислял симптом:  
— Галлюцинации, панические атаки, паранойя, трудности мышления и рассуждения, потеря самоконтроля, навязчивые идеи, социальная атрофия, склонность к членовредительству.  
Филиппа дёрнулась назад, но Эмгыр продолжал наступать.  
— Перед ним будет целая долина, на которой можно разгуливать, но это станет неважно, когда час начнёт бежать один за другим. После трёх месяцев одиночного заключения каждый узник, которого я приговаривал к этому надолго, пытался покончить с собой.  
Эмгыр едва замечал полные ужаса и беспокойства выдохи других чародеек.  
— Возможно, какое-то время ему удастся оставаться в рассудке благодаря его ведьмачьей силе воли, но бывали случаи, когда и ведьмаки сходили с ума. Он от этого не застрахован.  
Эмгыр теперь возвышался над Филиппой и чувствовал дикое злорадное удовлетворение, глядя на её испуганное выражение лица.  
— Ты приговорила мастера-ведьмака к доводящему до суицида безумия из-за того, что хотела спасти собственную шкуру. Я не могу отнестись великодушно к такому проявлению эгоизма.  
Филиппа упала на колени и стала молить его о прощении, но никто в комнате не желал её слушать. Эмгыр приказал страже отвести её в камеру и не спеша уселся обратно за стол под крики её протестов. Чародейки осторожно посмотрели на него. Эмгыр устроил подбородок на кулаке и послал им ответный взгляд.  
— Есть ли какие-нибудь другие секреты, достойные моего внимания, госпожи чародейки?  
Они продолжали глазеть на него широко раскрытыми глазами, но никто не произнёс ни слова.  
— Тогда вы свободны. Госпожа Йеннифэр, госпожа Трисс, попрошу остаться.  
Эмгыр готов был поспорить, что чародейки никогда так быстро не покидали комнату.  
Неудивительно, что именно Трисс оказалась настолько смелой, чтобы бесстрашно пойти напролом:  
— Вы же преувеличивали? Пытались напугать остальных, чтобы больше никто не посмел Вас предать?  
Эмгыр слегка улыбнулся.  
— Увы, это был лишь приятный бонус того, что я говорил абсолютную правду. — Эмгыр потёр челюсть большим пальцем и приказал себе успокоиться. — Если Геральт сумеет пережить этот год целым и невредимым, то только благодаря своей силе характера и воли. Единственное, что мы можем сделать для него, — связаться с ним каким-нибудь способом. — Он взглянул на чародеек. — Есть ли такой способ?  
Трисс беспомощно на него посмотрела, но Йеннифэр прикусила губу и покачала головой.  
— Я отказываюсь думать иначе. Я буду в своём кабинете, если понадоблюсь Вам, Ваше Величество.  
Эмгыр отпустил их взмахом руки. Трисс направилась за Йеннифэр, но, не дойдя до двери, опять повернулась к Эмгыру:  
— Ваше Величество, что будет с Филиппой?  
Эмгыр спрятал за ладонью недовольный звук, рвущийся с губ, и холодно проговорил:  
— Как бы мне ни хотелось покончить с ней, она всё ещё нужна нам. Филиппа будет приговорена к неделе одиночного заключения, на которое так жестоко обрекла Геральта, прежде чем её отпустят. Она будет носить двимеритовые оковы, пока вокруг не станет спокойнее. Я не позволю ей уклоняться от своих обязанностей и клятв.  
Трисс понимающе промычала что-то, поклонилась и исчезла вслед за Йеннифэр. Эмгыр откинулся на спинку стула, но потом встал из-за стола и посмотрел в окно. У него ещё было много дел, но он не мог перестать думать о Геральте. Он не хотел признаваться, что беспокоился о нём. Просто его навыки учителя были полезны и теперь находились в опасности. Какой из него выйдет учитель, если он вскоре превратится в того, кого Эмгыр отправлял в тюремные камеры?  
Городские колокола забили тревогу, и на этот раз Эмгыр даже обрадовался атаке — она спасала его от собственных мыслей. Он вышел на улицу, чтобы присоединиться к генералу в стенах внутренней крепости. В нижнем городе солдаты готовились к битве, жители пытались укрыться в любом здании, до которого могли добраться. Солдаты выстроились у стен города. Марибор окружали три кольца стен, которые отделяли его от сельской местности. Дома, кладовые, здания находились в пространстве между ними, кроме тех мест, на которые приходились дороги.  
— Что случилось, генерал?  
Генерал отвесил ему поклон, прежде чем заговорить:  
— Наша разведка доложила, что в город направляются виверны. Мы никогда не видели такую огромную стаю виверн. Наши стрелки и мечники уже на стенах, готовые прикрыть войска, если дракониды приземлятся.  
Эмгыр одобрительно кивнул. На горизонте появились первые чудовища.  
Это, конечно, было не полчище вампиров, но тварями виверны были большими и очень быстрыми. Стая направилась к городу почти сразу же, как только их заметили. Стрелки ловко попадали в них из арбалетов, и, хотя виверны кричали от боли, никто из них не обрушивался наземь. Вскоре виверны начали пикировать вниз на солдат. Те кричали, когда их сбивали со стен, поднимали в небеса, чтобы сбросить на землю или прямо в воздухе разорвать на части.  
Генерал выругался и приказал приготовить катапульты.  
— Отменить команду! — раздался голос Эмгыра, и его генерал почти закричал:  
— Милорд! Я понимаю, что так мы можем нанести ущерб городу, но мы должны спустить тварей с небес, чтобы у нас появилась возможность убить их!  
Эмгыр перевёл взгляд на город.  
— Кажется, у нас есть и другие варианты.  
Генерал проследил за его взглядом и удивлённо вздрогнул.  
Один за другим на крыши городских зданий подымались юные ведьмаки и ведьмачки. Многие из них доставали эликсиры золотого цвета и выпивали их, в то время как остальные вытаскивали своё странного вида оружие и начали крутить его. Одна высокая ведьмачка бросила его, и скреплённые верёвкой шары пронеслись по небу. Оружие попало в крыло выверны, плотно обвилось верёвкой вокруг твари, шары затрещали и врезались в полые кости крыла. Виверна вскрикнула и упала с неба.  
— Это что такое? — спросил молодой посол, и старый командир ответил ему:  
— Зерриканское оружие, я так полагаю. Боласом, говорите, зовут? Возможно.  
Вскоре всё небо заполнилось этими крутящимися боласами, и виверны начали падать на землю. Солдаты сокрушались на раненых тварей своими мечами с серебряным покрытием. Когда виверны поняли, кто их сбивает, они напали на ведьмаков. Эмгыр наслаждался видом того, как падали челюсти его генералов и капитанов, наблюдающих за вивернами, что прыгали прямо на мечи ведьмаков и ведьмачек.  
— Они сражаются, что дьяволы!  
— Вы видели, как он отрубил тому голову?  
— Так прыгнуть просто невозможно!  
Эмгыр признался себе, что он и сам не думал, что тот юный ведьмак сможет спрыгнуть с башни и приземлиться на виверну. Не выдержав дополнительного веса, чудовище быстро пошло на приземление, но ведьмак избежал травмы, с лёгкостью спрыгнув на крышу. Виверна врезалась в каменные городские улицы, ломая шею. Ведьмаки и ведьмачки кругом уничтожали чудовищ со знанием дела и изяществом. Они уворачивались от шипастых хвостов и своими быстрыми контратаками нападали на драконидов. Вспышки бомб замелькали по всему городу, и ликующие возгласы солдат заглушили крики умирающих виверн.  
— Отправьте разведчиков, чтобы разузнать обо всём, пошлите отряды солдат по всему городу убедиться, что всё чисто, прежде чем сообщать об этом мирным жителям.  
Генерал ответил:  
— Будет сделано, Ваше Величество. И, сэр…  
Эмгыр повернулся к нему. Генерал низко поклонился и продолжил:  
— Мои поздравления, сэр. Я выполнял Ваши приказы, повинуясь зову долга, но Ваша мудрость за пределами понимания простых людей. Ведьмаки оказались так же хороши, как Вы и говорили. Даже лучше. Прошу прощения за то, что недостаточно доверял Вам.  
Эмгыр понимающе кивнул и жестом отпустил генерала. Он посмотрел на поле битвы. Ученики Геральта были настоящим чудом во плоти. И всё же Эмгыр ощутил ледяное чувство страха, поселившееся в животе. Он поднял взгляд к солнцу. Великое солнце, осиявшее на победах его империи, теперь выжигало глаза. В этом ярком зенитном блеске Эмгыр впадал в отчаяние из-за Геральта. Шесть месяцев одиночества в Каэр Морхене позади, ещё шесть — впереди.  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Какого дьявола только что произошло? Все исчезли, а я остался! Я выждал в портале до восхода солнца, но ничего так и не произошло. Ну и, как понимаешь, ничего до сих пор не происходит, раз я всё ещё здесь. Ладно, оставлю письмо в портале, а пока схожу за своими вещами. Если он активируется, когда меня не будет, то, по крайней мере, вы будете знать, что я ещё жив и не застрял в каком-нибудь странном, разрушающемся измерении, о котором Филиппа говорила мне около десяти лет назад. Я разобью лагерь в портале, так что, когда ты получишь это письмо, я буду на пути из долины к замку или где-то там.  
Геральт.  
Постскриптум. Да, я забыл, что именно она сказала. Такое случается с нами, обычными людьми»._  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Я написал остальным и решил тебе тоже отправить весточку. Прошло уже несколько недель, а я всё ещё надеюсь, что портал активируется; хотя торчать здесь и ждать, когда он откроется — самое скучное, что со мной случалось. Здесь сейчас чертовски тихо. Ни тролля, ни вилохвоста, ни даже тебе диких баранов — мои ученики их всех поубивали. Я чувствую себя так хорошо, как никогда не чувствовал, потому что не делаю ничего, только сплю, ем и упражняюсь иногда. Это единственное, что я могу делать здесь, посреди поляны. Жаль, что здесь со мной нет Плотвички. Собеседницы из неё, конечно, не выйдет, но ей я хоть могу выговориться. Понимаешь?  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Прошёл месяц. Возвращаюсь обратно в Каэр Морхен. Попытаюсь занять себя чем-нибудь — наведу порядок в библиотеке. Может, наведу порядок даже в тех твоих отчётах, и размещу информацию из них о новых чудовищах в бестиарий. Если откроете портал и не найдёте меня, пожалуйста, откройте его ещё раз. Я просто попытаюсь занять себя чем-нибудь.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Эмгыр.  
Прошло два месяца. Пожалуйста, откройте этот портал поскорее»._  
* * *  
_«Эмгыр.  
Мне что, надо умолять тебя? Ты этого хотел? Я никогда не проявлял к тебе должного уважения, и ты решил выбить его из меня? Иди к чёрту!»_  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Сегодня я пытался утопиться в озере. Я надел самый тяжёлых доспех и заплыл так далеко, как только мог. Тогда и случилось самое ужасное. На меня напали утопцы! В этом озере есть хреновы утопцы! Я думал, что мы перебили их всех много лет назад! Я пытался утопить себя, а какой-то жалкий утопец подплыл ко мне и вцепился в мои бёдра. О, ему не понравилось, что я сделал ему за это. Мне пришлось задушить его голыми руками, потому что я оставил свой арбалет в замке. Чёрт возьми, он чуть не разорвал мне глотку, но я таки смог добить этого паршивца. Я вышел на берег. Я чувствовал себя живым впервые за долгие месяцы. Забавно, но утопцы спасли мне жизнь.  
Я собираюсь провести следующие несколько недель, наблюдая за ними издалека; попробую определить их количество. Может, закину небольшую приманку. Посмотрим, получится ли у меня разводить их. Нехорошо как-то охотиться на них ради удовольствия, словно какой-нибудь ублюдок из благородных, который охотится на оленей, но мне это нужно.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Прошло четыре месяца. Я пишу письма, как будто человек, которому я их отправляю, на них отвечает. Я начал делать это после того, как понял, что за несколько месяцев ты не послал мне ни слова. Подумывал о том, чтобы поймать утопца и держать его живьём в клетке, чтобы выговориться хоть ему, но это как-то жестоко. Так что лучше продолжу писать тебе, а утопца оставлю в качестве запасного плана. Да, могу представить твоё выражение лица. Знаешь, никогда не горел желанием разговаривать с императором Нильфгаарда. Я имею в виду, о чём мы вообще можем говорить? Очевидно, мы не станет разговаривать о Паветте. Думай, что хочешь, но я не дурак. Ты же так думаешь, да? Знаешь, пошёл ты к дьяволу, Эмгыр.  
Боги, даже воображаемые разговоры с тобой прекращаются спорами. На этом лучше закончим.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Я перестал писать всем, кроме тебя и Цири. Почему вам двоим? Очевидно же. Бьюсь об заклад, говори мы в реале, ты бы сразу же догадался. Ясное дело, это потому, что я знаю остальных слишком хорошо. Я имею в виду, что каждый раз, когда я писал им письма, я знал, что они скажут мне в ответ. Не в точности, но суть всегда была мне известна. Я не знаю. Говорю, не знаю, почему это так важно! Я не знаю; мне просто казалось, что я разговариваю сам с собой. Боги, да, Эмгыр, я знаю, что это и есть разговор сам с собой, но, понимаешь, это не так просто! Я не знаю, как бы ты в действительности ответил мне. Я смотрю на предыдущее предложение и представляю, как говорю это тебе, и каждый раз думаю, что ты отреагируешь по-разному. Даже когда я представляю, что ты меня игнорируешь, это ощущается по-другому и по-новому.  
С Цири всё не совсем так. Раньше я постоянно, почти всё время скучал по ней, и теперь скучать по ней кажется мне чем-то привычным. Словно маленький кусочек реальности. На своём Пути я повстречал столько всего интересного, я представлял, как рассказываю об этом Цири. Ночами я мог бы говорить с ней про созвездия на небесах. Я бы мог наблюдать за закатами и восходами вместе с ней. Поэтому написание ей писем оставляет после себя чувство спокойствия, а не возбуждения.  
О боже, как бы смеялась Цири, узнай, что я вот только признался, что чувствую себя «возбуждённым», когда пишу тебе письма. Не в том смысле, Цири!  
Геральт.  
Постскриптум. Кстати, ты в неплохой форме для императора. Откуда ты берёшь время для физических упражнений?»_  
* * *  
_«Дорогой Эмгыр.  
Сегодня я видел Весемира. Он прошёл мимо и похлопал меня по плечу. Я уже добрался до кухни и только тогда вспомнил, что Весемир мёртв.  
Конечно, я испугался! Нет, погоди. Ты бы об этом не спросил. Тебя никогда не волновало моё эмоциональное состояние. Нет, до этого у меня никогда не было галлюцинаций. Да, Весемир показался мне тогда очень реальным.  
Мне нужно что-то, чтобы отвлечься, но у меня закончились варианты. Что бы ты сделал, чтобы отвлечь меня, будь ты здесь?  
Ладно. Я об этом никогда не задумывался. Я представил, как ты предлагаешь мне сыграть в гвинт или приказываешь пойти развлечь себя где-нибудь в другом месте. Но, клянусь, первая мысль, которая пришла мне в голову, — это как ты командуешь мне раздеться.  
Это охуительная идея, Эмгыр. Просто говорю. Я, как отец, конечно, не должен так думать, но…  
Лучше сожгу потом это письмо. Если портал снова когда-нибудь заработает, не хочу, чтобы ты прочёл это.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Слушай, Эмгыр…  
Я не могу найти последнее письмо для тебя. Имею в виду, кажется, я его сжёг, но не помню точно. Только давай без шуток про амнезию. Ну, дело в том, что я выплеснул на бумагу пару своих непристойных мыслишек о тебе. Так что, если то письмо попадёт к тебе, я попробую извиниться. За то, что написал это. Не за свои мысли. Да. Нет. Не за те, которые уже приходили ко мне в голову, и не за те, которые, возможно, ещё придут. У меня здесь нет ничего, кроме моих мыслей, Эмгыр. Ты не можешь обвинять человека в том, что у него в голове такие приятные мысли.  
Да, мне не стоит писать тебе пьяным.  
С другой стороны, я слишком пьян и не могу подрочить, значит, я не могу подрочить с мыслями о тебе. Или о твоём голосе. Или о твоём столе.  
Ой, кажется, мне нужно ещё выпить.  
Геральт»._  
* * *  
_«Эмгыр.  
Сегодня утром я почувствовал странное прояснение. Пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько времени прошло с момента написания последнего письма, но мне трудно вспомнить, какой сейчас день. На горе есть солнечный календарь. Если не забуду, то поднимусь и гляну на него. Сейчас начало зимы, так что, кажется, прошло девять месяцев. В моменты прояснений я понимаю, что вы не можете открыть портал раньше срока. Так что у меня остаётся ещё три месяца. Постараюсь держаться изо всех сил.  
Если в следующий раз отправишь сюда шпиков (Пожалуйста, отправь сюда людей, если не сможешь вернуть меня обратно!!!), и они найдут эти письма, я надеюсь, ты не станешь слишком задумываться об их содержании. Я стараюсь оставаться в уме любым способами. Я написал тебе многие страницы писем и затем бросил их в огонь. Сохранил только те, которые, как мне кажется, больше всего характерны для тебя, чтобы потом перечитывать их снова. Когда я проговариваю написанные мною слова вслух, у меня такое ощущение, будто ты рядом со мной. Я бы извинился перед Цири за это, но, думаю, она не будет слишком злиться на меня за мои попытки выжить. Не знаю правда, будешь ли злиться ты. Это ей, кажется, досталось от тебя.  
Благодаря моей чрезвычайно нелепой охоте на утопцев, винному погребу и этим письмам, мне кажется, я смогу продержаться в здравом уме до весны. Возможно, не таком здравом, как обычно, но всё же. В некотором смысле наступление зимы привнесло с собой облегчение. Я раньше должен был зимовать в Каэр Морхене. Если подключу воображение, то смогу представить рядом Эскеля и Ламберта, бродящих вокруг крепости. Шучу, Эмгыр. Я вообще не пытался вызвать галлюцинации. Я проведу зиму, готовясь к небольшому количеству учеников. У меня было много времени на размышления, и я пришёл к выводу, что обещание того, что я останусь здесь только на десять лет и обучу тридцать ведьмаков, было чушью. Тридцати ведьмаков недостаточно.  
Единственное, о чём я отказываюсь задумываться, — это ты меня обманул или кто-то обманул тебя? Не хочу знать твоего ответа на этот вопрос. Я слишком боюсь потерять своего единственного здесь друга.  
Геральт»._


	4. Chapter 4

От Цири что-то скрывали, и она намеревалась узнать, что именно. Она чистила свой меч от крови виверн, окружённая взбудораженными голосами юных ведьмаков и ведьмачек. Было сложно сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, когда Ламберт и Эскель объясняли им анатомическое строение виверн с наглядностями; в Каэр Морехне этим ведьмакам давались только теоретические знания. Цири старалась, однако. Что-то во всей этой ситуации не давало ей покоя. Всё прошло, как обычно, за исключением того, что чародеи и чародейки так и не появились на поле боя, хотя раньше всегда там присутствовали. Хорошая подсказка для начала. Цири всегда считала, что советы Геральта по выслеживанию животных хорошо применимы в выискивании ответов на вопросы.  
Совет номер один: когда наткнёшься на следы — подсказки — остановись, осмотри их, вслушайся, принюхайся, оглядись вокруг.  
Раз на поле боя не было чародеек, значит, те были заняты чем-то более важным, нежели защитой города. Цири осмотрелась вокруг, чтобы узнать, кого ещё не доставало. Привычное количество офицеров стояло на стенах. Громкий голос Ламберта всё ещё выделялся на фоне глубокого голоса Эскеля за её спиной. Эмгыр… Краем глаза она успела уловить его, когда он возвращался в замок. Цири нахмурилась. Обычно Эмгыр не покидал поле боя до того, как заканчивалась официальная зачистка. Кажется, Цири нашла ещё одну подсказку.  
Совет номер два: следующая подсказка находится среди тех, которые у тебя уже есть на руках. Никогда не отмахивайся от подсказок. Если попала в тупик и не можешь найти следующую подсказку, поработай над теми, что у тебя уже есть. Даже если потратишь на их изучение несколько часов, дело может пойти лучше.  
Цири выдохнула. Эмгыр был самой сложной подсказкой. Он легко уходил от темы, пользовался отвлекающими манёврами и шёл на попятную.  
— Ну, вперёд, — попыталась приободрить себя Цири. — Что нам терять?  
Всё прошло ужасно. Эмгыр играючи сбрил её. Да, чародейки работали над кое-чем. Нет, она не должна им мешать делать свою работу. Да, конечно, это связано с Геральтом, но у него была причина полагать, что ведьмак всё ещё жив и здоров. Конечно, он обо всём ей расскажет.  
После полуночи.  
Цири почувствовала, как закипает от гнева. За эти жалкие крупицы информации ей пришлось заплатить гораздо большую цену, чем она хотела. Она дала согласие на дополнительные уроки этикета.  
— С какого лешего я вообще сейчас должна думать об этикете? — спросила Цири, когда немолодая женщина прижала к ней платье, выкроенное по нильфгаардской моде. Она слышала, как Эмгыр недовольно хмыкнул по ту сторону ширмы.  
— Думаешь, благородная верхушка Нильфгаарда сидит тихо и не высовывается в эти военные времена? Я очень удивлюсь, если они уже не спланировали провести переворот. По крайней мере, они хотят ослабить мои позиции, отказав мне в поставках критически важных предметов для снабжения армии.  
Цири выдохнула, когда женщина крепко затянула шнуры на её одежде.  
— Это просто смешно. Миру угрожает серьёзная опасность, а они решили поиграть в политику?  
Она вышла из-за ширмы. Глаза Эмгыра пробежались по каждому дюйму её тела, и Цири неожиданно почувствовала себя совершенно обнажённой, несмотря на все слои одежды.  
— Помни, Цирилла, в десяти милях от города расположена наша постоянная армия, которая годами защищала Нильфгаард. Благодаря тебе, Эскелю и Ламберту Город Золотых Башен так и не познал все ужасы этой войны с начала Сопряжения. Столица находится слишком далеко от точки Сопряжения, и чудовища пока не добрались до неё. Через год или два, да, знать осознает масштабы катастрофы, но сейчас это война для них — не более, чем диковинные слухи с Севера и трата их ресурсов впустую. Они наверняка думают, что я всё преувеличиваю, чтобы удержать власть, — он покачал головой. — Это не пойдёт. Следующее, мадам.  
Женщина поклонилась, прежде чем снова завести Цири за ширму. Цири вздохнула, поняв, что ей сейчас снова придётся переодеваться.  
— Чего именно ты ожидаешь? Мадам Вортиан сказала, что ты заказал у неё десять нарядов для меня несколько месяцев назад. Тебе не нравится ни один из них?  
— Я не ставлю мастерство мадам под вопрос. Однако с момента, когда я заказал тебе наряды, твоя репутация сильно изменилась. Ты должна носить наряд, который не только не возмутит нильфгаардскую общественность, но также сообщит им о том, что ты — героиня-завоевательница, знаменитая среди солдат. Ты являешься моей наследницей, и этот факт огорчил тех, кто поддерживал Морврана, моего предыдущего предполагаемого наследника. Он выступит против тебя, так что мы должны придерживаться твоей репутации, когда завтра утром предстанем пред Солнечным Двором Нильфгаарда.  
Не слушая гневных протестов мадам, Цири высунула голову из-за ширмы:  
— Завтра?!  
Эмгыр кивнул.  
— Завтра годовщина со дня основания Нильфгаарда. Ты явишься в Солнечный Двор в полдень, в самый благоприятный час. С небольшими политическими позёрством и маневрированием ты сможешь создать себе должную репутацию, которая пригодится, чтобы сменить меня на посту в течение следующих нескольких лет.  
Цири широко распахнула глаза.  
— Я не думала, что ты планируешь это так скоро.  
Эмгыр безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Без кровавой жатвы моя отставка неизбежна. Уж лучше я сам сойду с трона на своих условиях и помогу своей наследнице.  
Цири выдохнула. Мадам поправила последнюю шёлковую повязку, прежде чем сказать, что закончила. Цири вышла к Эмгыру и сразу же заметила в его взгляде одобрение. Наряд был традиционного для Нильфгаарда чёрного цвета, но с ярко-красными вставками и вышивкой. Малинового цвета рукава показались до странного короткими, пока Цири не поняла, что они не помешают ей быстро вытащить меч. Юбка тоже была подрезана. Длина всё ещё была подобающей, но со слоями светло-чёрного шёлка и прорезями с красной подкладкой. Эмгыр с удовлетворением кивнул и приказал мадам:  
— Окрасьте доспехи принцессы в золотой цвет и проследите, чтобы ножны для меча были соответствующими. Чтобы всё было сделано к завтрашнему утру.  
Мадам отвесила поклон и оставила Эмгыра наедине с дочерью.  
— Да, кажется, это подойдёт. — Он коснулся рукава. — Чёрному цвету у командиров всегда аккомпанирует золото, но, думаю, красный донесёт до всех наше сообщение.  
Цири нахмурилась, подняв к Эмгыру взгляд.  
— Какое ещё сообщение?  
Эмгыр прохладно улыбнулся.  
— Что ты — кровавая воительница, конечно же. Им нужно увидеть императрицу, готовую пролить кровь и привести великое государство к победе, а не нежную принцессу, за которой нужен уход. — Он поднял ладонь и убрал прядь её серебряных волос за ухо. — Завтра тебе предстоит битва, отличная от той, в которых ты уже сражалась, но я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. Мерерид проинструктирует тебя обо всех формальностях. Готовься.  
Инструкции, как назвал их Эмгыр, длились весь оставшийся день и вечер. Они не прекращались даже во время ужина; Мерерид инструктировал её формальному обеденному этикету на протяжении всей трапезы. К сожалению, Мерерид был вежлив и невозмутим, и Цири не смогла выместить на нём злость крепким словцом, как бы сильно он не раздражал её. Цири чувствовала себя обманутой.  
Она приказала ему остановиться, когда час приблизился к полуночи. Цири бежала по коридору, игнорируя все правила этикета, которым только что выучилась, но в кабинете Эмгыра его, как и портал, не обнаружила. Она едва успела найти их, выбежав на просторный плац, и увидела, как Трисс, Йеннифэр и огромная толпа детей исчезают во вспышке серебряного света. Вместо привычных писем от Геральта на коврике лежал лишь лист бумаги. Эмгыр только поднял его и принялся читать, когда к нему подбежала Цири. Она всмотрелась в лицо отца с безупречным терпением. Эмгыр действительно побледнел или его кожа кажется такой из-за лунного света? Эмгыр перевёл к Цири взгляд и медленно протянул ей письмо.  
Цири взяла его, пробежалась глазами по строчкам и заново перечитала, чтобы удостовериться.  
— Что это значит? — Она помахала листком перед лицом Эмгыра. — Ты пытаешься меня обмануть?  
Эмгыр спокойно покачал головой:  
— Это почерк Геральта из Ривии, не так ли? Ты думаешь, он станет вступать со мной в сговор?  
— Но, — запнулась Цири, — но в этом нет смысла.  
Письмо состояло из потока неоконченных предложений, запутанных монологов и странных наблюдений. Геральт упоминал другие письма, которые явно не прошли через портал. Самая понятная информация, которую удалось выцепить, заключалась в том, что Геральт верил, что в Каэр Морхене поселились призраки, ему не удалось изгнать их оттуда, и потому он переехал жить в горы. Цири ощутила себя маленькой девочкой, заблудившейся в лесу, из-за этих странных скачков от одной темы к другой в письме Геральта.  
Эмгыр только взглянул на неё. Выражение его лица слегка смягчилось.  
— Пойдём внутрь, Цирилла, я всё тебе объясню.  
* * *  
— Филиппа Эйльхарт. Я убью её, — заявила Цири с пугающей решительностью.  
— Нет, не убьёшь, — ответил Эмгыр.  
И они опять начали спорить. Этот спор был самым громким, долгим и яростным. В конце концов, Цири выбежала из кабинета отца с лицом хмурым, что грозовое облако. Те немногие дворяне, что бодрствовали после полуночи, сторонились её. Она свернула за угол и направилась прямо к генералу Морврану. Цири потерла нос в месте, которое случайно ударила висевшим на шее медальном, и посмотрела на Воорхиса. Тот показался ей изумлённым.  
— Миледи? — начал он, и из-за его любезного тона Цири впала в ещё большую ярость.  
— Идём, — заявила она и потащила Воорхиса к тренировочному корту. Тот протестовал всю дорогу, но был слишком воспитан, чтобы грубо вырываться из её хватки. Цири бросила Воорхису тренировочный меч и бросилась на него.  
Через полчаса они оба, раздетые до рубашек, утирали текущий ручьями пот. Морвран сидел на полу; он попытался встать, но потерпел поражение. Цири тяжело вздохнула и упала рядом с ним.  
— Ненавижу его, — в отчаянии пробормотала она.  
Морвран пригладил свои взмокшие от пота волосы и выдохнул.  
— Императора, ми… — он не договорил «миледи» из-за сбитого дыхания, а потом, казалось, решил забить на этикет.  
Цири с отвращением вскинула руки.  
— Он как огромная заснеженная гора, в которую я долблюсь, но не оставляю ничего, кроме вмятины! Он просто обводит тебя вокруг пальца, пока ты не согласишься с ним или не вступишь в спор ради спора, в глубине души понимая, что он был прав с самого начала. Как же меня это раздражает!  
Цири выдохнула и повернулась к Воорхису, чтобы продолжить свои жалобы, но замешкалась, поймав на себе странный взгляд генерала. Морвран помедлил, но в конце концов беспомощно улыбнулся.  
— Миледи, я прекрасно понимаю, о чём Вы говорите, — искренне сказал он. Очень искренне. Цири не сдержалась и хмыкнула, глядя в его виноватые глаза.  
Они начали припоминать различные случаи, когда Эмгыр выставлял их дураками, опускал с небес на землю или просто сбивал с толку. Цири смеялась, наблюдая за генералом, который украдкой бросал взгляды на наблюдающих за ними людьми, продолжая рассказывать свои истории.  
Вскоре у неё сбилось дыхание из-за смеха. Когда она посмотрела на Воорхиса, то увидела на его лице самое искреннее выражение удовольствия; как будто то, что он заставил её смеяться, сделало его по-настоящему счастливым. Цири затаила дыхание. Мешкать она не стала. Цири наклонилась и поцеловала Воорхиса.  
Поцелуй ей понравился, несмотря на то, что вначале Морвран застыл от шока. Цири улыбнулась, не отрываясь от его губ. Когда она отстранилась, Воорхис посмотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, что доставило ей особое удовольствие. Она опять улыбнулась, встала и подняла Воорхиса на ноги. Усмешка Цири стала озорной, когда она присела в реверансе, выученном после часов недавней практики.  
— Спасибо за этот чудесный вечер, генерал, — любезно сказала она и покинула Воорхиса. Выйдя из поля его зрения, Цири хихикнула из-за того, насколько тот выглядел поражённым, и побежала в свои покои. Не сдержавшись, она прикоснулась кончиком языка к губам; вспомнила, как ощущался поцелуй Морврана, и улыбнулась. Получается, её соперником за право на трон была не просто нильфгаардская икона вежливости.  
Занятно.  
* * *  
Наступил рассвет, и вместе с ним появились ведьмаки. Цири взволнованно и слегка ревниво наблюдала, как молодые мужчины и женщины шагали через порталы; каждый собирался присоединиться к батальону и, наконец, дать отпор чудовищам, а не просто обороняться от них. Эскель и Ламберт попрощались с ней лично, прежде чем присоединиться к собственным батальонам. Эмгыр обсудил с Цири происходящее, попросил выразить мнение; они оба пояснили свои позиции касаемо Сопряжения. Было сложно убедить дворян в серьёзности нависшей над человечеством угрозы, при этом не упоминая тот факт, что угроза нависла над ним из-за самой Цири.  
Наконец она предстала в тронном зале замка Марибора в своём наряде и окрашенных в золотой цвет доспехах. Цири продолжала глазеть на себя в зеркале в другом конце помещения. Не узнавала себя. Вместо этого она подумала о своей матери. Эмгыр, тоже одетый в чёрные и золотые цвета, стоял позади неё. Спустя несколько мгновений перед ними появился генерал Воорхис. Судя по всему, он даже не понимал, ради чего ему пришлось облачиться в парадные одежды.  
— Ты не сказал Морврану? — прошипела Цири, оборачиваясь к отцу.  
— Решил устроить ему небольшое испытание.  
Цири закатила глаза.  
— Ваше Величество? — осторожно начал Морвран.  
Холодный взгляд Эмгыра остановился на Воорхисе.  
— Мы собираемся обратиться к Солнечному Двору Нильфгаарда по поводу Сопряжения и усиления мер, направленных на защиту человечества. Морвран Воорхис, в благодарность за долгие годы службы я предоставляю тебе право выбора; ты можешь свободно сделать его без каких-либо последствий. Прими нашу сторону, когда мы предстанем перед Солнечным Двором. Если нет — Цирилла перенесёт тебя туда раньше нас, чтобы ты мог встать со своим отцом. Выбирай быстрее.  
Неуверенность явно проступила на лице Воорхиса. Он посмотрел в пространство между отцом и дочерью, сглотнул и сказал:  
— Я с Вами, милорд.  
Эмгыр приподнял правую бровь и кивнул Цири. Та взяла их обоих за руки и начала представлять Солнечный Двор. Она видела его только единожды на картине, но, если продолжит и дальше ежедневно совершенствовать навыки, ей вскоре даже не придётся представлять перед собой место, чтобы переместиться туда. Цири сосредоточилась, и они двинулись вперёд. Серебряный свет замерцал перед её глазами, и прежде, чем зрение прояснилось, она почувствовала, как Эмгыр коснулся другой её руки и прошептал:  
— Сильно не глазей.  
Перед глазами встала ясная картинка. Цири выдохнула, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Солнечный Двор был великолепен. Они находились внутри огромного амфитеатра. Дворяне беспорядочно расселись по сторонам. Пять столов для выборных должностных лиц стояли посреди зала. Между ними и дворянами располагались более мелкие столики, все с занятыми местами. За пятью столами находился богато украшенный трон. Обычно он пустовал, если только император не желал присутствовать при обсуждении. Огромное солнце, выплавленное из золота и драгоценных камней, было инкрустировано в пол, а крыша была сделана из прозрачного стекла, чтобы полуденное солнце могло светить для знати.  
Цири рассматривала всё это, пока Эмгыр вёл её за руку до престола. Она встала по правую сторону от трона, Воорхис — по левую, тогда как Эмгыр сел на него. В зале повисла загробная тишина — все были потрясены прибытием императора и его наследников, явившихся из ниоткуда, когда по последним донесениям они находились в Мариборе. Эмгыр поймал изумлённый взгляд магистра имперской палаты и кивнул тому, чтобы они продолжали вести дела.  
Вскоре удивление исчезло с лиц дворян, и те вернулись к плетению козней. Цири скосила взгляд к Воорхису, когда в разговор ловко вступил сам Эмгыр. Цири не очень разбиралась в политике, но полагала, что Морвран был представителем оппозиции; наследником, выбранным оппозицией, чтобы успокоить оппозицию. И всё же он верно и, более того, отлично служил генералом в армии Эмгыра на протяжении многих лет. Цири задумалась, было ли это его публичное заявление о поддержке Эмгыра искренним, или генерал просто подстраховывался.  
Споры о Сопряжении вышли трудными и затяжными, но, увидев, что представители вооружённых сил и оба наследника встали на сторону Эмгыра, знать уступила, и они приняли законопроект об увеличении армейских поставок, оборудования и разработки новых проектов. Одна пожилая и явно нездоровая дворянка заткнулась, услышав отчёт о раненых и погибших. Она поднялась на трясущиеся ноги и пожертвовала всё своё огромное состояние в пользу армии. Цири обрадовалась этому и углубилась в мысли о том, на что именно потратить чужое состояние, чтобы обеспечить армию, и поэтому вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда выступил поднявшийся с места лорд Воорхис:  
— Ваше Величество, если ситуация настолько опасна, как Вы говорите, женитьба Вашей наследницы и моего сына Морврана становится важнее, чем когда-либо до этого. В любой момент наша королевская линия может прерваться. Когда нам ждать объявление о дате свадьбы?  
Цири застыла от удивления. Почему Эмгыр не сказал ей об этом? Разве не мог упомянуть о свадьбе между разговорами о танцах и обеденном этикете?! К счастью, уроки Эмгыра дали свой результат. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на её лице. Цири представила перед собой ледяную воду горного озера в Каэр Морхене, чтобы успокоиться. Эмгыр ответил:  
— Оставляю моей дочери право выбора по этому вопросу. Она и только она будет решать, станет ли Морвран её супругом.  
Цири могла определить, насколько Эмгыр был раздражён заявлением лорда Воорхиса, по тому, как твёрдо и чётко выговорил он букву «г» в слове «супругом». Цири глубоко вздохнула, когда Воорхис-старший холодно и почти пренебрежительно пробежался по ней взглядом.  
— Ну так что скажет миледи?  
— Я скажу, что моя женитьба — моё дело, — с вызовом ответила Цири. Ей понравился взгляд, которым одарил её лорд Воорхис. Она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Морврана, но тот глядел в сторону. Однако его поза говорила о том, что ему было стыдно за слова своего отца. Цири решила немного пожалеть Морврана: — Однако я не против того, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос. — Она вновь перевела властный взгляд к лорду Воорхису. — И обсуждать я его буду с лордом Морвраном. Я ясно изложила свою позицию, лорд Воорхис?  
Он поджал губы.  
— Более чем.  
Цири кивнула, и он сел обратно на своё место. Она посмотрела в сторону Эмгыра, но тот не пытался взять ситуацию в свои руки. Цири вздохнула, вздёрнула подбородок и призвала к обсуждению дальнейших вопросов. Оставшаяся часть заседания прошла гладко. Цири и Эмгыр передавали друг другу по очереди контроль над обсуждением, и Цири видела, как всё больше и больше дворян успокаиваются, понимая, что император доверяет ей. Как только солнце начало исчезать с поля зрения за пределы широкой стеклянной крыши, Эмгыр объявил заседание оконченным.  
Вначале она не поняла, что произошло потом — просто отреагировала на инстинктах. Цири почувствовала, как её мышцы расслабились после слишком резкого движения. Она опустила меч, который сжимала в руках, и встала перед Эмгыром. Аккуратно разделённая надвое стрела лежала у ног императора. Все присутствующие, казалось, затаили дыхание. Эмгыр отстранился и осторожно поднял острие стрелы.  
— Ядовитая, — заметил он, и голос его отзвенел эхом в просторном помещении, достигая слуха каждого дворянина.  
Эмгыр повернулся к Морврану и протянул ему стрелу. Генерал напрягся, он явно ожидал, что обвинения посыплются на него.  
— Генерал Воорхис, я назначаю Вас ответственным за расследование. Сообщите мне, когда обнаружите предателей.  
Морвран выдохнул и опустился перед ним на колени.  
— Как скажете, Ваше Величество.  
Цири взяла отца за протянутую руку и, не говоря ни слова, вернула их в Марибор.  
* * *  
Как только за Эмгыром закрылась дверь, Цири вспылила:  
— Покушение! Да вы издеваетесь?!  
Эмгыр вздохнул и аккуратно опустился на стул.  
— Это всегда было рискованным. Я не появлялся на публике в Нильфгаарде вот уже в течение трёх лет. Я надеялся, что неожиданный характер нашего визита упасёт нас от попыток убийства, но всё-таки я не зря попросил тебя надеть доспехи. — Эмгыр поднял к ней взгляд. — Конечно, я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня защитила.  
Цири вспыхнула:  
— Я не защитила, я имею в виду, конечно, я… — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Это был лорд Воорхис?  
— Вряд ли, он слишком осторожен. Возможно, один из его сторонников.  
Цири вскинула руки.  
— Тогда почему ты поручил расследование Морврану? Он может выгородить убийцу и избавиться от одного из своих политических врагов.  
Эмгыр кивнул.  
— Он может, да.  
Цири нахмурилась.  
— Ещё одно испытание для него?  
Эмгыр искренне улыбнулся ей.  
— Во всех смыслах.  
Цири тихо выругалась.  
— Ты вообще собирался говорить мне о том, что отец Морврана приказал ему жениться на мне, или сразу планировал выставить меня дурой, когда я впервые услышу об этом перед всеми?  
Эмгыр склонил голову.  
— Не скажу, что ты выглядела, как дура. — Он замолк на мгновение, когда Цири едва ли не зарычала на него, и твёрдо продолжил: — И отлично показала себя. Ты бы так не справилась, скажи я тебе об этом заранее.  
Некоторое время он наблюдал, как Цири мерит шагами комнату, а потом встал и преградил ей путь.  
— Цирилла, вскоре ты станешь императрицей. Я не смогу вечно вести тебя под ручку, а дворянам лучше не знать, что ты всё ещё нуждаешься в моей помощи. Ты будешь принимать решения. Ты будешь делать ошибки. Это неизбежно, когда правишь целым государством. Я не могу защитить тебя от этого. Я также не могу защитить тебя от предательства самых близких людей. То, что я сделал, едва ли можно назвать предательством, но испытай и это на себе, чтобы быть готовой. — Цири вздохнула и отвернулась. — Тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать.  
Цири вновь повернулась к нему.  
— Зачем ты вообще разыскал меня, если у тебя уже есть такой замечательный наследник, как Морвран!  
Лицо Эмгыра оставалось беспристрастным.  
— Я разыскал тебя во благо государственных дел, конечно же.  
Цири вздохнула, но остановилась. Она наклонила голову, пугающе, как клонил голову сам Эмгыр, и просто взглянула на него. В конце концов, она медленно моргнула и утихомирила свой гнев.  
— Ты лжёшь.  
На лице Элементаля Земли и то эмоций было больше, чем на лице Эмгыра.  
Цири улыбнулась уголком губ. Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать; Геральт, в конце концов, оказался прав. Чем больше времени она проводила, изучая Эмгыра, тем лучше она начинала его понимать. Цири решила прекратить споры. Когда Эмгыр был в таком состоянии, вытянуть из него ещё что-либо было невозможно. Уж это она знала точно.  
— Теперь, когда чародейки отправили ведьмаков по фронтам, чего ты хочешь от меня? Должна ли я присоединиться к ним?  
Цири понравилось, как на мгновение её спокойный тон голоса выбил Эмгыра из равновесия. Он взглянул в окно, чтобы проверить положение солнца.  
— Я был бы признателен Дийкстре за новую информацию о положении дел в Новиграде. Успеешь добраться туда и вернуться обратно до полуночи?  
Цири улыбнулась.  
— У меня ещё достаточно времени, отец.  
Она не выказала своего веселья от вида того, как ещё сильнее растерялся Эмгыр.  
«В эту игру могут играть двое», — подумала она, покидая его кабинет.  
Возможно, политика — это не так уж и плохо.  
* * *  
Ровно перед полуночным часом Цири ворвалась в кабинет императора. Эмгыр стоял, склонившись над детальной картой, расположенной на его новом, большом столе.  
— Какие новости? — спросил он, даже не подняв к ней взгляд.  
Цири тяжело вздохнула.  
— Дракон напал на Новиград.  
Эмгыр медленно поднял голову, чтобы уставиться на неё.  
— Дракон? — спросил он сухо.  
Цири пожала плечами.  
— Мы осведомлены о том, что драконов уже видели, но, чтобы они захватывали город — такое для нас впервые. Дракон стёр с лица земли Новиград и осел на золоте и пепле. Разведчики говорят, что дым из-за стен валит на много миль.  
Эмгыр замолчал. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Жители города?  
Цири слегка улыбнулась.  
— Большинство из них смогли выжить. Дийкстра загнал многих жителей в канализации, пока верховный жрец проповедовал солдатам. Оказывается, Дийкстра следит за порядком в канализациях и использует их для контрабанды. Беженцы вышли оттуда, и Дийкстра отправил их на юг к нам.  
Эмгыр взял отчёты о поставках и сделал несколько заметок. Цири молчала некоторое время, глядя, как он работает.  
— Есть что от Керис из Скеллиге?  
Эмгыр хмыкнул и прохладно улыбнулся.  
— На Скеллиге всё отлично. Люди там по натуре своей сильные и легко дают отпор чудищам. Конечно то, что они так близко располагались к вратам, ведущим к Белому Хладу, дало свой положительный эффект. Тогда как Аваллак`х начал в том месте Сопряжение, распространившееся по всему миру, там же ты его и «завершила». Чудовища на островах будут появляться всё реже и реже. — Эмгыр невесело усмехнулся: — Не хочу думать о том, что, если мы потерпим неудачу, последними носителями человеческой культуры останутся пираты в юбках, которые ни дня не могут прожить без драки.  
Цири нахмурилась и задумалась о том, хватит ли у неё сил и энергии для очередного спора. Она опустилась на стул и решила оставить его слова без внимания.  
— Я не хотела этого делать, — призналась она. — Аваллак`х был настойчив, уверяя меня, что другого шанса не будет, что мы никогда не сможем убедить остальных помочь нам в этом, что нам придётся воспользоваться тем, что Дикий Гон ослабил пространство и время. Если бы я просто проигнорировала его и даже выслушала тебя, когда ты пытался поговорить со мной, мы бы могли лучше подготовиться к этому.  
По её щеке скользнула слеза, и Цири сердито стёрла её.  
Широкая ладонь тяжестью опустилась на её плечо. Сильная ладонь; она держала крепко, каменной хваткой. Эмгыр не утешал её словами, которыми могла утешить бы Йен: «Ты не знала, что произойдёт» или «Это не твоя вина». Он просто встал рядом и позволил ей дать волю своим эмоциям. Как только Цири успокоилась, Эмгыр на мгновение сжал ладонь на её плече. В этот момент Цири задумалась, как её любящий отец, которого она помнила из детства, превратился в этого равнодушного человека, не способного даже обнять свою собственную дочь. Она вытянула руку и похлопала ею по ладони Эмгыра. Эмгыр задержал прикосновение ещё на мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться.  
Он сделал всего несколько шагов к столу, когда перед ними засиял серебряный свет, предвещающий о появлении чудовища из Сопряжения. Цири в ужасе вскрикнула, и в дверях внезапно появились солдаты. Но даже её рефлексы оказались недостаточно быстрыми, чтобы не дать твари вцепиться зубами во вскинутую руку Эмгыра. Цири взмахнула своим мечом, и голова чудовища упала на пол. Она бросилась вперёд, чтобы поймать императора, когда тот покачнулся, краем глаза замечая торчащий из сердца чудища серебряный клинок. Это мог сделать только Эмгыр. Гордая улыбка покинула её лицо, как только отец упал в её руки. Один из стражников побежал за целителем, но Эмгыру становилось хуже на глазах.  
— Яд, — пробормотала Цири. — Красная шкура, чёрный гребень пера и отравленные зубы. Должно быть юстрица. Противоядие очень редкое!  
Раздался звон полночных колоколов, и Цири схватилась за перо. Она потащила Эмгыра за собой туда, где начал мерцать портал, не обращая внимания на протесты солдат. Она написала что-то прямо на одежде Эмгыра и перетащила его на коврик с последним ударом колокола.  
Холодный горный воздуха дотронулся до его горячей кожи, и Эмгыр упал на твёрдую каменную землю. Он почувствовал прикосновения чужих сильных рук и моргнул, увидев серебро волос, слабо подсвечивающихся в лунном свете.  
— Красота, — пробормотал он, и услышал недоверчивый смешок совсем рядом.  
— Ты пьяный, что ли?  
Голос был знаком, но Эмгыру понадобилось время, чтобы затуманенным сознанием вспомнить, кому он принадлежал.  
— Геральт, — сказал он, и голос его был чётким и глубоким, словно он обращался к сенату; и это делало заметный контраст с его мыслями, которые всё ещё беспорядочно плавали в голове. — Ты держишь меня в своих руках?  
— Ну, ты определённо не стоишь на своих двоих сейчас, — донёсся до него восхитительно наглый ответ. Геральт потянул его за рукав и прищурился в лунном свете.  
— Цирилла была со мной.  
— Да, я так и подумал, что это её почерк. Юстрица, надо же. Нужно отвести тебя в крепость.  
Эмгыр выдохнул, почувствовав острую боль в руке. Он посмотрел на неё мутным взглядом.  
— Это не мой платок, — сказал он после недолгого размышления. Эмгыр ощутил странное чувство невесомости, когда Геральт легко поднял его на руки, что ребёнка.  
— Нет, Эмгыр, — ответил он, явно позабавленный. — Это мой платок, который ты пачкаешь своей кровью. Ну-ка залезай.  
Эмгыр покачнулся, оказавшись в седле терпеливой Плотвы. Единственное, что он смог сказать, когда Геральт сел позади него, это:  
— Ты носишь с собой карманный платок? Почему я об этом не знал? Это противоречит всему, что я выведал о тебе.  
Тихий смешок он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, когда прислонился спиной к чужой тёплой груди.  
— Теряйте уже сознание, Ваше Императорское Величество, или Вам придётся убить меня, осознав потом, сколько информации для шантажа Вы мне сейчас предоставляете.  
Эмгыр подумал, что это был отличный совет, и упал в безопасные объятия ведьмака.


	5. Chapter 5

Поначалу он не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли, и длилось это, казалось, вечность. Его била лихорадка, тело плавилось от жара, что металл в кузнице. Смоченная в воде тряпка коснулась лба, и он вздрогнул от накатившей прохлады. Кто-то задавал разные вопросы высоким, заинтересованным голосом, и для него это звучало проведённой по грифельной доске иглой. Кто-то отвечал низким голосом, и он дёргался от испуга. Широкая уверенная ладонь поддерживала его, и от боли в собственной руке хотелось кричать. Блаженная темнота накрыла его сознание, и он больше не чувствовал ничего.  
Крики особо громкого петуха вырвали Эмгыра из сна. Мгновение он лежал неподвижно, рассматривая комнату, в которой находился. Деревянные стены с красивой резьбой, конечно же, явно намекали, что это была не крестьянская лачуга, но толстые шкуры, укрывающие его голое тело, заставили его сомневаться, что дом принадлежал кому-нибудь из знати. Этот контраст озадачил Эмгыра, но, повернув голову на мягкой пуховой подушке, он увидел Геральта, спокойно стоящего на коленях на полу в паре футах от кровати. Глаза он держал закрытыми, а дыхание было ровным и спокойным.  
Соображал Эмгыр плохо от усталости, но не настолько, чтобы не отметить изменения, произошедшие в ведьмаке за прожитые им здесь года: крошечные морщинки в уголке одного глаза, более жилистое, подтянутое тело, скорее всего, из-за жёсткой диеты, волосы длиннее, чем когда-либо до этого, но сейчас — заплетённые в густую седую косу. Аккуратно подстриженная борода. Умиротворённое выражение лица.  
Эмгыр снова погрузился в спокойную дрёму, даже не осознав этого. Когда его разбудили звуки голосов, в комнате стояло тепло из-за пробившихся внутрь солнечных лучей.  
— Аннабет, — прогрохотал Геральт. — Проверь его пульс. Ральф, понаблюдай за его дыханием и скажи мне, что с ним не так. Лир, у него до сих пор жар? Марлоу, сними с него повязки, а ты, Оби, прочисти рану.  
Эмгыр не открыл глаза, даже когда его начали касаться маленькие ладони. Один за другим тихие голоса отчитывались перед Геральтом о выполненных поручениях. Грохочущий баритон ведьмака соглашался или мягко поправлял каждого ребёнка. Эмгыр лежал молча, просто слушая их.  
— Нет, Ральф, ты должен был заметить, что его дыхание участилось. Он проснулся. Доброе утро, Ваше Величество.  
Эмгыр поднял веки. На него уставились шесть пар глаз; пять — с удивлением, и ещё одна — с искренним весельем. Туники, которые носили дети, были длиннее, чем диктовала нильфгаардская мода, по краям они были расшиты волчьими головами. Ткань опускалась до коленей, а на поясе туники были перехвачены бечёвками. Штанов дети не носили, что не было удивительно для тёплой весенней поры, но ноги были упрятаны за неумело сделанной обувью. Их неаккуратная, но новая одежда сильно контрастировала с потёртой рубашкой и старыми штанами Геральта. Пытаясь подняться, Эмгыр мысленно отругал себя за то, что не додумался снабдить Геральта предметами первой необходимости.  
— Нет, сэр! — один из учеников, Лир, мягко надавил на его грудь. — Вам нужно отдыхать. Наш отряд в Вашем… — Он прикусил губу и взглянул на Геральта.  
Ведьмак промычал что-то себе под нос и предложил:  
— Распоряжении?  
Лир просиял:  
— Спасибо Вам, мастер Геральт! — Он повернулся к Эмгыру. — Наш отряд в Вашем распоряжении до ужина, Ваше Величество. Что мы можем для Вас сделать?  
Эмгыр моргнул, смотря на уставившиеся на него лица, полные надежды, и перевёл взгляд на Геральта. Ведьмака ситуация явно веселила.  
— Они такие взбудораженные потому, что каждый отряд делал ставки, в чью смену ты наконец проснёшься. Остальная часть отряда Грифона будет в восторге. — Усмешка коснулась уголка губ Геральта, а потом он и вовсе расплылся в улыбке. — Ну так что, Ваше Величество?  
Эмгыр безжалостно отвёл взгляд от очаровательной улыбки ведьмака и тихо попросил детей принести ему воды. Они выбежали из комнаты. Пользуясь их отсутствием, Эмгыр снова попытался подняться. Геральт хмыкнул и помог ему сесть, даже взбил несколько подушек, чтобы подложить ему под спину. Эмгыр холодно посмотрел на него.  
— Прекрати это. Я не какая-то кисейная барышня, чтобы нянчиться со мной.  
Очаровательная улыбка, от которой начинало сводить зубы, стала ещё шире. Из-за неё новый шрам над губой Геральта слегка изогнулся.  
— А несколько ночей назад ты не возражал.  
Эмгыр гневно уставился на него, но Геральт спокойно проигнорировал его, не прекращая заботиться об императоре.  
— Где моя одежда? — в конце концов спросил Эмгыр.  
— Одежда… — Эмгыр ощутил, как дёрнулась его собственная бровь из-за нерешительности в голосе ведьмака. — Один из моих парней перестарался, когда я попросил его стереть чернила с твоего рукава, но ты не беспокойся. У меня тут завалялась старая одежда Весемира.  
Он принёс простую тунику, штаны и кожаную куртку с ремнём. Геральт только положил вещи на кровать, как в комнату ворвались дети. Один ребёнок держал дверь, другой осторожно нёс кувшин с водой. Третий притащил деревянную кружку и небольшую стопку полотенец. Последние два несли котёл с кипятком. Дети аккуратно сложили и расставили перед ним всё, что принесли, и с гордостью начали взирать, как Ральф предлагает императору кружку свежей родниковой воды.  
Эмгыр со всей серьёзностью принял её и, поколебавшись мгновение, сделал глоток. Дети заулыбались. Эмгыр с такой же серьёзностью кивнул и отпустил их. Аннабет присела в реверансе, и остальные последовали её примеру, начав отвешивать поклоны. Когда за последним ребёнком закрылась дверь, Геральт тихо рассмеялся. Эмгыр холодно посмотрел на него. Эмгыру пришлось сцепить зубы, когда Геральт помог ему вымыться и одеться. Он отметил, что одежда была длинноватой, но особой разницы в плечах и рукавах не заметил. Эмгыр медленно подошёл к шкафу и принялся обыскивать ящики. Наконец он достал оттуда пару бечёвок. И вздрогнул, когда Геральт осторожно забрал их у него и повязал вокруг его рукавов.  
— Мастер Геральт?  
Из дверного проёма высунулся ребёнок. Геральт повернулся к нему со слабой улыбкой.  
— Что такое, Лиам?  
— Отряды Кошки и Змеи завершили тренировки, а отряды Грифона, Мантихоры и Медведя прошли испытания на гибкость. Мантихора прошла быстрее всех!  
Геральт кивнул.  
— Скажи отрядам Грифона и Медведя, чтобы сбегали отсюда до озера и обратно дважды, а Мантихоры могут приступать к ужину. Отправь отряды Кошки и Змеи на полосу с препятствиями. Скоро вернусь и продолжу наблюдение за ними, так что пускай не расслабляются.  
Лиам слегка поклонился и убежал. Геральт обернулся к Эмгыру с улыбкой, которая покинула его лицо, когда он посмотрел на императора.  
— Ну, вперёд, — хрипло сказал ведьмак. — Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты спуститься по лестнице.  
Эмгыр изогнул правую бровь.  
— Разве это не Школа Волка?  
Геральт обнажил зубы и едва ли не зарычал, и Эмгыр, не ожидавший такой резкой смены эмоций, вздрогнул.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
Эмгыр застыл под чужим озлобленным взглядом. Он сжал зубы и медленно выдохнул.  
— Я не собирался критиковать твои методы. Просто интересно, почему ты используешь названия других школ.  
Ровный голос Эмгыра, казалось, слегка успокоил Геральта. Ведьмак вышел на балкон и замер, уставившись на долину. Эмгыр видел, как медленно тот дышит и как постукивает пальцами по перилам под ритм своего дыхания. Когда Геральт вернулся, то выражение его лица было виноватым, но он не стал объяснять причину изменения настроения.  
— Обычно здесь бывает не так много учеников. В прошлый раз у меня вырисовался план. Я разделил детей на пять отрядов, чтобы облегчить обучение. Я использовал названия других школ, чтобы дать им почувствовать себя их частью. Они знают, что станут настоящими Волками только после Испытаний.  
Они застыли в тишине после слов, упавших тяжким грузом на сердце. Геральт раздражённо фыркнул и встал.  
— Пошли спустимся по лестнице. К тому времени, когда ты доберёшься до нижней ступеньки, как раз настанет время ужина.  
Яд, очевидно, сильно повлиял на организм, чуть не убив Эмгыра. Он задыхался и постоянно делал остановки на каждой ступеньке, тогда как Геральт продолжал спускаться по лестнице, исчезая на какое-то время внизу, наверное, чтобы отдать распоряжения ученикам. Он мгновенно возвращался почти как по волшебству, стоило Эмгыру чувствовать, что готов продолжать путь. Когда он проделал это в третий раз, Эмгыр не сдержался и спросил, как ему это удаётся.  
— Я не выхожу за пределы слышимости и просто ощущаю твоё сердцебиение.  
Эмгыр застыл из-за того, с какой лёгкостью Геральт выдал ему ведьмачий секрет. Он, конечно, и без того много о них знал, сам не являясь ведьмаком, но тайнами Геральт никогда просто так не разбрасывался дальше избранного круга друзей. Раскрывать свои способности, по мнению Эмгыра, было рискованным делом. И совсем не в духе Геральта. Что-то сжалось внутри Эмгыра, когда он вспомнил, через что Геральту пришлось пройти. Но он ничего не сказал. Он просто кивнул и схватился за протянутую руку, чтобы не упасть.  
В главном зале Каэр Морхена было полно детей, которые разговаривали между собой, когда они вдвоём вошли туда. Дети у входа, стоящие около скамей, склонили головы, приветствуя своего учителя. Геральт кивнул им в ответ, и дети внезапно пришли в движение, устремившись к длинным столам. Один ребёнок уже стоял там, держа в руках огромный рог, исписанный светящимися магическими рунами, а другой начал вытаскивать из него еду, чтобы разместить её по тарелкам, которые ему протягивал дети. Ещё несколько учеников несли подносы с посудой к длинным столам. Парочка других разносила кувшины. Геральт отвёл Эмгыра к небольшому столику, расположенному подальше от большого камина, и усадил его за удобный стул. Эмгыр озадаченно наблюдал, как Геральт терпеливо встал с учениками в очередь к еде. Он спокойно потягивал холодную воду из кружки, когда вернулся Геральт с двумя тарелками, наполненной горячей пищей. Они приступили к еде в уютной тишине. На протяжении всей трапезы выражение лица Геральта менялось от разных эмоций, и Эмгыр не мог оторвать от этого взгляда. Он пришёл к выводу, что ведьмак подслушивает разговоры своих учеников.  
Что-то заставило Геральта усмехнуться, и тогда Эмгыр не смог сдержать любопытства:  
— Разве такое огромное количество шума не заглушает отдельные реплики?  
Геральт покачал головой.  
— Заглушает, если ты только что прошёл через мутации. Но мы обучаемся тому, как использовать наши обострённые чувства с предельной точностью. В лесу, в конце концов, всегда довольно шумно. Не будь у нас такого самоконтроля, мы бы не смогли услышать, как к нам подкрадывается оборотень. Если бы наш слух улучшался так просто, как, например, улучшается ночная видимость от Кошки, то мы бы посходили с ума от постоянного шума.  
Эмгыр поднял ладонь, показывая, что понял его, и снова принялся молча наблюдать, как избавляются от еды на тарелках счастливые дети. Этих детей он видел, когда они шагали в портал два дня назад. Тогда они были измождены, ранены, утомлены и очень испуганы. Теперь они ели, смеялись, разговаривали, что воробьи; один был веселее другого.  
Эмгыр поймал взгляд Геральта.  
— Они знают?  
Геральт подобрался.  
— Да. Они знают. Они даже знают, что это случится скоро.  
Эмгыр напрягся, когда Геральт нахмурился. Он замешкался, прежде чем сказать:  
— Я понятия не имел, что Испытания начинаются на втором году ведьмачьего обучения.  
Мастер-ведьмак открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его, сжимая зубы. Ужинать они закончили в тишине. К ним подошёл ребёнок, чтобы собрать посуду. Другой принёс Геральту глиняные кубки и бутылку. Ещё один — рог. Геральт осмотрел всех учеников, стоящих рядом с чистыми столами, и одобрительно кивнул. Дети начали выходить из главного зала; они смеялись и поддразнивали друг друга, игрались. Геральт протянул Эмгыру руку, и они медленно направились за детьми. Они сидели и пили не самого лучшего качества вино, пока ученики Геральта играли вокруг них.  
Эмгыр взглянул на заколдованный рог.  
— Так вот откуда ты берёшь еду. Честное слово, никогда бы не догадался. Где ты взял рог изобилия? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он действительно существовал. О бесконечной бутылке вина — слышал, но… — он замолк, когда Геральт начал тереть старый шрам, словно тот причинял ему боль.  
Ведьмак тихо заговорил, явно не желая, чтобы его услышали дети. Он рассказал неприятную историю о своих встречах с Ольгердом фон Эвереком и его личным демоном, Гюнтером О`Димом. Из-за решения, которое ему в конце пришлось принять, Геральт явно испытывал противоречивые чувства.  
— Может, мне тогда стоило попытаться спасти его. Он был человеком, которому угрожало чудовище. Но… — Геральт взглянул на появившуюся на летнем небе луну. — Вещи, которые сотворил Ольгерд, заполучив силу демона, я так и не смог ему простить. — Он оскалил зубы. — Я позволил демону взять, что ему причиталось, — он покачал головой. — Я не хотел награды за сделанный мною выбор, но О’Дим не желал освобождать меня от знака, пока я не соглашусь принять плату. — Он указал рукой на рог изобилия. — Раньше я мог использовать его только раз в день, но теперь, когда я оказался в месте вне времени… Ну, наверное, тут у О’Дима нет контроля времени над его рогом. Когда я попробовал воспользоваться рогом здесь, то из него повалило еды столько, сколько я захотел. Она не очень вкусная, но полезная и полноценная, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Трёхразовое питание — большинство из присутствующих здесь о таком даже не слыхали.  
Они взглянули на детей, смеющихся и играющихся в лучах закатного солнца и под сенью явившейся летней луны.  
Эмгыр быстро приноровился к устоявшемуся течению жизни в Каэр Морхене. С утра Геральт помогал ему спуститься на задний двор, где он сидел на солнце или занимался лёгкими физическими упражнения, пока Геральт проводил жёсткие тренировки с детьми. Все они хорошенько обедали, а потом отправлялись в главный зал на уроки. Иногда на них присутствовал Эмгыр, иногда он читал книги из ведьмачьей библиотеки или просматривал отчёты о новых видах чудовищ. Подкрепившись знаниями, дети отправлялись на тренировки до ужина. Эмгыр не привык к такой спокойной рутине в своей жизни. Он выздоровел, а книги для чтения вскоре закончились. Под конец первого месяца Эмгыр начал проявлять всё больший интерес к ведьмачьим тренировкам.  
В один из прохладных летних дней Геральт по очереди начал отводить отряды в подвальное помещение. Эмгыр наблюдал за тренировками остальных на улице. Он не ожидал, что дети будут выходить из подвала с побелевшими, потрясёнными лицами. Повинуясь любопытству, он последовал вниз за последним из оставшихся отрядов. Геральт ждал их рядом со странными латунными дверьми, ведущими к дальней части помещения. Он стрельнул взглядом по Эмгыру, но не стал никак комментировать его приход.  
— Добро пожаловать, отряд Кошки. Как вы знаете, совсем скоро вас ждёт Испытание Травами. — Эмгыр медленно моргнул, не желая выказывать удивление перед детьми. — Я уже говорил со всеми вами о рисках. Я знаю, что вы боитесь.  
Геральт положил ладонь на латунные двери.  
— Говорят, ведьмаки не испытывают страха, но это не так. Каждый из нас когда-то был таким, как вы сейчас. Мы все испытывали страх. — Он перевёл взгляд на сбитых с толку детей. — Вам не нужно стыдиться этого.  
Безмолвные дети слегка подрагивали и прятали свои лица, но некоторые после слов Геральта уставились прямо ему в глаза.  
— Страх — это инстинкт самосохранения. Мы не можем жить без страха, который предупреждает нас об опасности. Со временем я научу вас реагировать на страх агрессией, а не бегством, но сначала вы должны понять, чего вы боитесь сильнее всего. Когда вы станете ведьмаками и ведьмачками, вы не перестанете испытывать эмоции, просто они отодвинутся для вас на второй план. Мы поступаем так не для того, чтобы сделать вас равнодушными. Это поможет вам не дрогнуть, столкнувшись с вещами, с которыми не должны сталкивать обычные люди. Однако это подавление эмоций — не более, чем инструмент. Мутации не должны быть решением всех проблем. Если вы не научитесь противостоять своему страху до того, как он отодвинется на второй план, то, возможно, и никогда не сможете противостоять ему. И, когда на вашем пути вы столкнетесь с чем-то поистине ужасным, оно вполне может вас погубить. Вы должны найти истинную отвагу внутри самих себя. — Он пробежался взглядом по ученикам и остановился им на одной из учениц. — Сара, что такое отвага?  
Девочка, заикаясь, ответила:  
— Это когда ты ничего не боишься.  
Геральт склонил голову.  
— Отважен ли тот мальчишка, что выбежал в открытое поле во время грозы, тогда как остальные попрятались по домам, потому что боялись?  
Сара покачала головой.  
— Нет, я видела, как одну из наших коров шарахнуло молнией! Мальчик просто глупый!  
Другой мальчик вскинул подбородок:  
— Нет! Он смелый! Он не боится молнии.  
Геральт тихо спросил его:  
— Джоссо, а может, он сильнее молнии боялся того, что его поднимут на смех его же друзья?  
Джоссо заморгал и оглянулся к остальным детям, которые выглядели так, будто никогда не задумывались об этом раньше. Геральт распрямил плечи.  
— Настоящая отвага — это не «когда ты ничего не боишься». Настоящая отвага — это сталкиваться с тем, чего боишься, и продолжать идти вперёд несмотря на страх. Рыцаря, который попытался убить дракона, так как боялся, что скажут о нём люди, если он этого не сделает, нельзя назвать по-настоящему отважным. Кметка, которая бросает вызов этому же дракону, чтобы дать своим детям убежать в это время, поступает отважно. — Геральт слегка пожал плечами. — Возможно, они оба погибнут, но это не то, что я пытаюсь до вас донести. Будучи ведьмаками, вы столкнётесь с ужасающими ситуациями. Вы должны будете сохранять ясность мысли и не позволить страху взять верх над вами. К счастью, отваги можно набраться, если достаточно развить мышечную массу.  
Геральт толкнул двери, и те со скрипом отворились, заставив детей вздрогнуть.  
— За этими дверьми вас ждёт коридор, заколдованный на то, чтобы показывать вам ваши страхи. — Дети с ужасом уставились в чёрную пустоту перед ними. — Вы должны ступить туда, дойти до конца коридора и обратно. Не буду юлить. Это трудно, и вы не сразу столкнётесь с вашим самым большим страхом. Вам разрешено пройти по коридору целых три раза. Каждый раз ваш страх будет усиливаться, и в третий раз вы столкнётесь с самым большим.  
Дети широко пораспахивали глаза в мерцающем свете факелов, но Геральт беспощадно указал на открытые двери.  
— Столкнитесь со своим страхом и продолжайте идти вперёд.  
На мгновение Эмгыру показалось, что никто из них не сделает и шага к двери. Затем Сара, маленькая заикающаяся девочка, сглотнула и ступила вперёд. Она прошла мимо Геральта и исчезла во всепоглощающей тьме. Несколько других детей только решили последовать за ней, как вдруг из глубины коридора донёсся крик Сары. Дети задрожали, когда крик смолк. Кто-то из стоящих позади учеников тихо захныкал. Спустя несколько мгновений Сара подошла к дверям. Она вышла через них, и свет факелов осветил её заплаканное лицо. Двери затворились за ней с глухим стуком. Дети столпились вокруг Сары, намереваясь засыпать её вопросами, но Геральт указал им рукой на проход. Один за другим дети начали входить и выходить. Некоторые заходили по два раза. Ни один не зашёл в коридор в третий. Как только все ученики прошли по коридору хотя бы по разу, Геральт отправил их обратно наверх, к солнечному свету.  
Эмгыр встретился с Геральтом взглядом, и тот отвёл его. Эмгыр нахмурился.  
— Не надо с ними нежничать, ведьмак. Ты всё верно сказал.  
Геральт вздрогнул.  
— Я знаю. Но мне всё это не нравится.  
Эмгыр склонил голову набок.  
— Я не думаю, что любому нормальному человеку нравится пугать детей.  
— Или убивать их.  
Геральт тряхнул головой, что мокрый пёс, и развернулся, чтобы закрыть двери.  
— Погоди.  
Геральт посмотрел на него и увидел, что Эмгыр уставился в тёмный проход.  
— Ты хочешь зайти туда?  
Эмгыр мешкал, и он видел, что Геральт понял, какие у него были намерения. Мысль о том, что ведьмак может читать его, не особо его обрадовала. Тем не менее, ведьмак вложил ключ в его руку и оставил в желанном одиночестве. Эмгыр посмотрел ему вслед. Перевёл пустой взгляд к дверям.  
И твёрдо ступил в зловещую тьму.  
Темнота вцепилась в его рукава, заставляя замедлить шаг. Темнота сомкнулась вокруг его шеи, мешая дышать. Это было почти невыносимо. А потом внезапно всё пропало. Тусклый свет фонаря коснулся его лица, и Эмгыр поражённо моргнул, увидев перед собой бальную залу. Не простую бальную залу. Его бальную залу. Она тянулся вдаль, казалось, до бесконечности, и Эмгыр инстинктивно знал, что под вымощенной плиткой полом гниют трупы его врагов. Придворные танцевали, смеялись и пили, ступая прямо по смерти. По бесчисленному количеству смертей. Танцоры расступились, и явилась она.  
Паветта, его возлюбленная жена.  
Она была именно такой, какой он её себе представлял. Паветта больше не носила королевских нарядов Цинтры, она была одета в чёрное платье императрицы Нильфгаарда. Королевские регалии свисали с её шеи, блестели на запястьях и в ладонях. Золотая корона стала ещё великолепнее, и только потому, что её носила сама Паветта. Эмгыр рванулся вперёд; нетерпеливо вытянул руку, чтобы схватить чужую ладонь. Его пальцы коснулись её пальцев.  
Паветта дёрнулась от него, словно от укуса змеи. Эмгыр замер. Что случилось? Всё было именно так, как он всегда себе представлял. Так почему же?..  
Эмгыр поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Паветта посмотрела на него в ответ с холодной ненавистью. Эмгыр почувствовал, как льдинки в её взгляде проникают его кровь, когда возлюбленная послала ему пустую улыбку и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Почему же, милорд. Какой ты смелый.  
Говорила она без каких-либо эмоций. Идеальная дворянка: холодная, пустая, бездушная. Эмгыр видел, что всё её пламя потухло, вся страсть выгорела после стольких лет ненависти к нему. В глазах Паветты горел теперь лишь один огонь. Огонь, который он зажёг, спалив дотла её государство, её людей и их семью. Холодный пепел осыпался с уголков её искривлённых в усмешке губ. Волосы тлели удушающим дымом. Огонь, который он зажёг, спалил и её душу, оставив после себя только эту оболочку — его императрицу.  
Эмгыр вздрогнул и отвёл от неё взгляд. Паветта вытянула обвешанную драгоценностями руку, чтобы вцепиться в него. Её аккуратные ногти вонзились в его кожу, что лезвия.  
— СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!  
Эмгыр опять вздрогнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Из пустой глазной впадины его жены выпала рыба, а с черепа стекала вода. Эмгыр вскрикнул, когда наполовину сгнившее лицо его утонувшей возлюбленной приблизилось к нему. Запах разлагающейся плоти проник в лёгкие, когда Паветта прошипела:  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Дани. Ты уничтожил моё государство. Ты погубил всю мою семью ради своих амбиций. Будь я живой, я бы ненавидела тебя, пока мне бы не стало на тебя всё равно.  
Эмгыр заплакал, что дитя. Каждая мечта, каждая мысль о его старой, почившей возлюбленной вонзилась в него изнутри, словно мясницким ножом. Он снова посмотрел во всё такое же уродливое лицо Паветты и взял его в ладони. Слизь и кровь начали просачиваться сквозь его пальцы.  
— Мне так… так жаль, — признался он через рыдания. — Я никогда не хотел того, чтобы ты умерла и я не думал о благополучии нашей семьи. Я жалею об этом. — Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в её лицо. — Но я не жалею о своём выборе. Возможно, я поступил неправильно по отношению к нам, но я искренне верю, что сделал верные вещи для блага всего человечества.  
Паветта зарычала. Он нежно провёл пальцами по её лицу.  
— Как жаль, что за мои ошибки пришлось платить тебе. Как жаль, что ты не выжила и не увидела нашу повзрослевшую дочь.  
Паветта отстранилась, и Эмгыр шагнул к ней, отчаянно пытаясь объяснить свою ошибку и хоть как-то исправить её.  
Его рука коснулась твёрдого металла. Двери, ведущие к выходу. Эмгыр вдохнул несвежий и слегка сырой подвальный воздух. Он медленно распахнул двери. После полной темноты коридора мерцающий свет факела показался ему таким же ярким, как солнечные лучи. Некоторое время он неподвижно стоял, дрожа в тусклом освещении, прежде чем закрыть вход и медленно направиться вверх, наружу. Факел он взял с собой. Геральт прислонился к недавно отремонтированной стене у выхода, наблюдая, как дети бегают в ярком дневном свете. Меньше всего на свете Эмгыр сейчас хотел встретиться с Геральтом, но ведьмак, кажется, именно его и выжидал.  
Геральт обернулся, заприметив его приближение. Выражение его лица был странным. Эмгыр безжалостно подавил дрожь, когда ведьмак пробежался по нему оценивающим взглядом. Он чувствовал себя голым и уязвлённым, что натянутый нерв. Эмгыр приготовился к бесцеремонным замечаниям о следах слёз на его лице, но Геральт просто кивнул и опять посмотрел на детей.  
— Весемир однажды сказал мне, что страх возрастает с годами. Наш опыт рисует для нас более сильные страхи, так что даже небольшой страх может вытянуть из нас все силы. Он никогда не возвращался в тот коридор, перешагнув порог столетия. Сказал, что у него и без всякого колдовства достаточно ужасов в жизни.  
Эмгыр обдумывал этот странный кусок информации.  
— Ведьмак, ты пытаешься успокоить меня? Ты, кто, вероятно, проходил этот коридор трижды?  
Геральт пожал плечами.  
— Я прошёл по нему три раза, но это было в детстве. — Он устало покачал головой. — Мне всё равно, чего ты там боишься, Эмгыр. Просто подумал, что тебе может быть интересно, почему дети исчезали в коридоре всего на пару минут, а тебе потребовалось несколько часов.  
Эмгыр удивлённо взглянул на небо. Геральт просто исчез в вечерней темноте.  
Этой ночью Эмгыр не мог заснуть. Он ворочался на удобной кровати в своей комнате, но никак не мог расслабиться и выбросить из головы образ гниющей Паветты. Яркая луна встала высоко в небе, когда он сдался. Эмгыр надел обувь с меховой подкладкой, которую сделал ему один из учеников, и медленно спустился по тёмной лестнице. Вкус у алкоголя, может, и был ужасным, но его волновал сейчас лишь крепкий градус. Эмгыр взял бутылку и скользнул в главный зал, намереваясь посидеть у камина, в котором всегда горел огонь.  
К сожалению, не одному ему пришла в голову такая мысль. Геральт уже сидел на длинной скамье перед камином. Эмгыр отступил на шаг, собираясь оставить Геральт в одиночестве, прежде чем его остановил взрыв хохота. Геральт повернулся и сказал что-то в пустоту рядом с собой. Эмгыр почувствовал, как встали волоски на его шее и руках. Он подошёл ближе. Собеседник Геральта ожидаемо не появился; ведьмак всё ещё весело рассказывал смешные истории галлюцинации. Когда Эмгыр услышал, как Геральт обращается к Весемиру, то понял, что должен что-то сделать.  
Эмгыр осторожно положил ладонь на плечо Геральта. Не прекращая смеяться, Геральт повернулся и улыбнулся Эмгыру.  
— В чём дело, Эмгыр? Ревнуешь меня к старику? Не беспокойся. Меня на всех хватит.  
Эмгыр замолк ненадолго. Такая фамильярность не была для него привычна. Прошло много времени, когда кто-то в последний раз так свободно с ним говорил. Эмгыр задумчиво прикусил губу. Должно быть, именно так Геральт общался с галлюцинацией Эмгыра.  
— Геральт, — тихо спросил он, — с кем ты разговариваешь?  
Геральт склонил голову, что любопытствующий кот. Он вопросительно приподнял брови, а потом внезапно опустил их, зажмурившись. Он снова начал что-то высчитывать на пальцах и глубоко дышать. Закончив, Геральт поднял голову, повернулся и попытался отыскать Весемира. Сразу стало очевидно, что галлюцинация покинула его разум. Геральт резко уронил голову и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Геральт, — прошептал Эмгыр.  
Ведьмак, преследуемый призраками, показался ему таким далёким в темноте зала. Глухие рыдания пробивались сквозь ладони Геральта. Расстояние между ними увеличивалось с каждым новым всхлипом. Длилось это, казалось, вечность. А потом Геральт просто встал и ушёл. Эмгыр не сделал ни шага. Он погрузился в раздумья, пытаясь найти другие признаки безумия у Геральта. Стоило ли и дальше заставлять Геральт заниматься обучением ведьмаков, если у него продолжали проявляться новые признаки безумия? Эмгыр был неплохо знаком с этими признаками, которые выказал Геральт. Его ритуал с дыханием и счётом, например. Тем не менее, Эмгыра всерьёз обеспокоило то, что Геральт сам не знал о том, что с ним происходит.  
— Чёрт бы побрал этих чародеек.  
Чёрт бы побрал Филиппу Эйльхарт, конечное же, но и Йеннифэр с Меригольд заодно. Эмгыр дал им прошлый год, целый год, чтобы те смогли исцелить Геральта. Возможно, это было ошибкой. Кто знает, может, яркие эмоции чародеек разбередили и без того чувствительную рану. Эмгыр бы послал с ними своего целителя, но с ним бы Геральт говорить не стал. Он прищурился и, подумав, направился по главной лестнице вслед за убежавшим ведьмаком.  
У Эмгыра не было шансов угнаться за ведьмаком, несущимся по лестнице, но он знал, что Геральт направился к своей комнате. Он услышал его рыдания через дверь. Ведьмак всхлипнул в последний раз, когда Эмгыр зашёл в комнату. Геральт, единственный человек, никогда не боявшийся бросить вызов императору, теперь прятал от него своё лицо. Эмгыр оскалил зубы.  
— Тебе нечего стыдиться.  
Геральт не обернулся. Эмгыр раздражённо сказал:  
— Ты смог пережить то, что погубило множество людей. То, что ты продолжаешь работать, свидетельствует о твоей силе воли. То, что ты способен научить детей чему-то; то, как эмоционально ты общаешься со своими учениками, то, как они, очевидно, заботятся о тебе — не что иное, как чудо. — Эмгыр впился взглядом в разгорающийся в камине огонь, слишком сильный даже для прохладной ночи. Он скинул с плеч тяжёлую меховую мантию, оставляя её на полу позади себя, и подошёл к Геральту, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Не смей прятаться от меня. Возможно, ты не должен проявлять слабость перед своими учениками. Но ты можешь проявить её передо мной, не стыдясь этого.  
Геральт пристально посмотрел Эмгыру в глаза; сильное желание вспыхнуло в его взгляде. Затем его веки опустились. Геральт тихо начал считать.  
Эмгыр зашипел и поймал лицо Геральта в ладони.  
— Я не галлюцинация! Не пытайся избавиться от меня!  
Пылающие глаза широко распахнулись, и Эмгыр почувствовал, как жар расплылся по всему его телу. Геральт схватил Эмгыра за держащие его лицо руки и притянул к себе за них. Губы Геральта жадно столкнулись с губами Эмгыра. Эмгыр вырвал пальцы из его хватки и зарылся ими в серебристые волосы, которыми всегда восхищался, даже когда они были грязными и неопрятными. Теперь его волосы были чистым и жёсткими, как летняя трава. Эмгыр застонал и притянул Геральта ближе к себе. От него пахло простым мылом и оружейным маслом. Удивительно, но от этого запаха по пояснице Эмгыра пробежала дрожь.  
Геральт слабо попытался вырваться, и Эмгыр отпустил его. Ведьмак сжался.  
— Как это не галлюцинация? — выдохнул он. — Ты успокаиваешь меня. Говоришь то, что я хочу услышать: я не сумасшедший. Что мне всё это не привиделось.  
Геральт обвёл рукой помещение, и Эмгыр понял, что тот имел в виду: Йеннифэр и Трисс, посетивших его в прошлом году, его учеников и самого Эмгыра. Геральт набросился на него:  
— Как я могу знать, что реально, а что — нет, когда выдумка кажется реальнее реальности?! Как я могу знать, что это реально, когда твой поцелуй вышел именно таким, каким я его себе всегда представлял! — Он вцепился в свои волосы. — Может, я всё ещё валяюсь в той пещере, грязный, голодный и безумный, как Кийян. Безумный, как Кийян. Безумный, как Кийян.  
Эмгыр прервал его мантру ещё одним поцелуем.  
— Прекрати, — строго приказал он прямо в губы Геральта. — Прекрати сомневаться. Ты реален. Я реален. — Он снова поцеловал его. — Ты поверишь мне, — скомандовал он и толкнул Геральта на кровать.  
Эмгыр заткнул испуганный шёпот Геральт поцелуем. Мягкими движениями он попытался успокоить дрожь по его телу, наслаждаясь прикосновениями обнажённой кожи к ладоням. Он отвлекал Геральта от его страшных мыслей своими нетерпеливыми движениями, на которые гордый ведьмак с готовностью откликался. Поэтому, когда Эмгыр наконец толкнулся в чужую узкую теплоту, Геральт полностью пришёл в себя.  
Эмгыр умело толкался в извивающееся под ним тело. Он исполнял каждую просьбу, звучащую выдохом, пока Геральт не достиг собственного удовольствия. Только тогда Эмгыр действительно начал наслаждаться тем, как лениво наблюдало за ним золото чужих глаз. Эмгыр глубоко вошёл в него, выпуская наружу своё желание, которое он всегда скрывал даже от самого себя. Геральт, покрытый собственным семенем, нагой и растянувшийся на мехах, словно какой-то языческий бог вожделения, с готовностью принял Эмгыра, заставляя достигнуть вершины блаженства своим грубым шёпотом и крепкими бёдрами, притягивающими его ещё ближе к себе, глубже в себя.  
Геральт застонал от удовольствия, когда Эмгыр излился глубоко внутри него. Будь Эмгыр моложе, он бы снова возбудился от этого бессвязного звука; в этот момент он не желал ничего больше, чем снова и снова толкаться в Геральта, кончая в него. Эмгыр вздрогнул, когда его член дёрнулся из-за появившихся в голове образов. Большие, мозолистые ладони потянули его вниз. Эмгыр улёгся на широкую грудь Геральта, и тот нежно провёл пальцами по его плечам.  
— Ты такой напряжённый даже сейчас, — пробормотал Геральт. — Несёшь на плечах ответственность за всё человечество.  
Он нажал на какую-то точку на плече Эмгыра, которое пульсировало от боли. Эмгыр облегчённо выдохнул и сильнее опустился на грудь Геральта, которая дрогнула от беззлобного смешка. Эмгыр позволил себе расслабиться. Под ритм глубоких вздохов Геральта его тело слегка приподнималось и опускалось. Эмгыр ненадолго задумался, сколько это говорит о физической силе ведьмака, но в основном в его голове блуждало блаженное спокойствие. Эмгыр дрейфовал между своими мыслями и тёплой тяжестью рук Геральта, сжимавшихся на его спине.


	6. Chapter 6

Как ни странно, секс не разрешил их проблем. При дневном свете они вели себя друг с другом неловко: оба понимали, что слишком открыто показали свои слабости и раны, чтобы продолжать чувствовать себя спокойно. Они не стали избегать друг друга, но их прежняя лёгкость в общении совершенно испарилась, и даже юная Марисса поинтересовалась у мастера Эмрейса, как они всего здесь называли, не поругался ли он случаем с мастером Геральтом. Эмгыр заверил её, что не поругался. Напряжённое молчание только возрастало, когда они вместе принимали пищу.  
По ночам же они не молчали. Геральт страстно рычал, зарываясь носом в шею Эмгыра, в то время как Эмгыр шипел в темноту ругательства, погружаясь в чужое тёплое тело. Оба они разбивали тишину криками от кошмаров и успокаивающим шёпотом.  
В один миг всё ожидаемо изменилось. Не в лучшую сторону. Геральт попросил Эмгыра сопроводить всю сотню его детей в Бастион, чтобы провести там ряд военных учений; половина из них будет удерживать рушащуюся крепость, тогда как другая будет её осаждать. Если и был кто-то, способный обучить ведьмаков тактике, то только Эмгыр.  
— Отправляй «погибших» во время учений детей обратно в крепость на рассвете каждые два дня, — попросил Геральт, передавая ему рог изобилия.  
Эмгыр нахмурился, но Геральт просто равнодушно взглянул на него, не сообщая дополнительной информации. Эмгыр покорно отправил семерых детей, «убитых» своими товарищами обратно в крепость на рассвете на третий день военных учений.  
Эмгыр думал, что дети пройдут какое-нибудь дополнительное обучение, а потом вернутся к основной группе. Однако дети не возвращались в Бастион, а Эмгыр продолжал посылать всё больше и больше учеников обратно каждые два дня. Дети явно ни о чём не подозревали, но в душе Эмгыра поселился холод, несмотря на то, погода стояла тёплая. В последний день учений Эмгыр приказал последним одиннадцати «выжившим» после осады Бастиона собрать снаряжение и вернуться в крепость.  
Замок встретил их жуткой тишиной, когда они прошли через опускную решётку. Ниоткуда не раздавалось привычных, радостных криков детей, и только эхо их шагов отскакивало от крошащихся каменных стен. Главный зал был тёмным и пустым, в нём стоял только Геральт, наблюдающий за плящущим в огромном камине огонь.  
Геральт оглянулся к ним и посмотрел на молчащих детей. Его лицо сейчас казалось намного старше, чем обычно. Внезапно Эмгыр понял, что случилось, ещё до того, как Геральт заговорил. Он закрыл глаза и мысленно выругал себя за то, что умышленно был настолько слеп. Низкий голос Геральта прорезал тишину:  
— Сегодня вы пройдёте Испытание Травами.  
Эмгыр стоял неподвижно, пока Геральт приказывал детям вымыться и переодеться. Он последовал за ведьмаком, который отводил детей в подвальное помещение, где стояли железные непонятные приборы и витал сильный запах щёлочи и эликсиров. Геральт заставил детей встать на колени на циновках в маленьком закутке вдали от главной лаборатории. Он взял небольшую сумку и приказал им вытянуть оттуда номера. Дети с трепетом смотрели на свои числа.  
— Постарайтесь сохранять спокойствие, — посоветовал он им. — Вы будете кричать. Попробуйте помедитировать и дать пройти страху сквозь вас. Вам не придётся долго бояться. — Он кивнул им. — Первый, второй и третий, идите за мной.  
Геральт, казалось, только заметил, что Эмгыр всё ещё был с ними, только после того, как уложил троих детей на столы и привязал их к ним. Он оторвал взгляд от эликсиров и явно удивился, наткнувшись им на Эмгыра.  
— Уходи, — спокойно приказал он.  
Эмгыр покачал головой.  
— Я должен это увидеть, — ответил он просто.  
Именно Эмгыр приказал ему сделать всё это, в конце концов.  
Геральт снова посмотрел на кипящие на огне эликсиры.  
— Дело не в том, должен ты или нет. Они будут страдать от боли. Зрелище не для слабонервных. — Он не прекратил говорить, даже когда Эмгыр недовольно попытался вставить слово: — Это касается только ведьмаков. Уходи.  
Эмгыр подошёл ближе, готовый вступить в спор, но остановился под напором взгляда золотых глаз.  
— Тебе здесь не место. Уйди.  
Эмгыру вдруг почувствовал холод. Он взглянул на испуганных мальчиков, лежащих на столах, на их учителя, готовившегося навсегда изменить их жизни. Они никогда не постареют, как Эмгыр. Они либо умрут прямо на этих столах, либо станут ведьмаками. Геральт был прав. Ему здесь не место.  
Эмгыр ушёл.  
Вскоре до него донеслись крики.  
Неважно, где именно в крепости он находился. Крики разносились повсюду. Эмгыр понял это. Он, наверное, облазил каждый дюйм в крепости, исследовал каждую рушащуюся комнату, библиотеку, ставшую местом для занятий, мастерскую. Она даже поднялся в башни, где находились спальни. Четыре башни, в каждой было по пять комнат. Эмгыр знал, что в его башне когда-то жили сам Геральт, Весемир, Эскель и Ламберт, а ещё там находилась комната для гостей. Другие помещения в башне оставались пустыми. Но теперь они не пустовали. Дети казались крошечными, лёжа в кроватях, предназначенных для взрослых ведьмаков. Дети, которых Эмгыр вёл в инсценированную битву всего несколько дней назад, теперь выглядели скорее мёртвыми, чем живыми. Большинство из них даже не дёргались, когда очередной крик прорезал воздух.  
Эмгыр вышагивал по их с Геральтом комнате, когда крики наконец прекратились. Вскоре он услышал эхо поступи по лестнице. Геральт распахнул дверь и зашёл внутрь, неся на руках мальчика. Его некогда чистые и белые одеяния теперь были грязными от крови, мочи и рвоты. Геральт подошёл прямо к их кровати и положил мальчика под свои меха. Он подкинул ещё одно бревно в огонь, и в комнате стало невыносимо жарко. А затем ушёл так же внезапно, как и явился сюда.  
Эмгыр уставился на мальчика. Подошёл к нему. Это был Алван, маленький мальчик из Залипья. Его била неконтролируемая дрожь. Несмотря на стоявший в комнате жар, его губы посинели. Эмгыр замешкался всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем снять с себя тунику и скользнуть под шкуры и меха. Он притянул ледяного на ощупь мальчика к груди. Алван выдохнул, будто коснулся раскалённого железа, но прижался к Эмгыру сильнее. Он открыл свои затуманенные глаза и тихо забормотал что-то себе под нос.  
Они оба вздрогнули, когда из подвала снова донеслись крики.  
Догорали свечи. Эмгыр успел дважды покинуть кровать, чтобы подбросить ещё дров в камин, когда вернулся Геральт с другим ребёнком. Маленькая девочка Мария, одна из лучших тактиков в отряде. Эмгыр признался себе, что был очень рад видеть её живой. Геральт уложил её в постель между Алваном и Эмгыром, кивнул с одобрением и снова исчез.  
К закату крики наконец прекратились. К этому моменту нервы Эмгыра натянулись сильнее, чем струны скрипки. Дети приходили в себя и вновь теряли сознание, оставляя Эмгыра наедине с криками большую часть времени. Он не мог дойти дальше прикроватной тумбочки Геральта, продолжая исполнять роль грелки, но не нашёл в ней ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его от криков. Он обнаружил там только какой-то эротический роман и своё самое первое письмо Геральту.  
Эмгыр внимательно изучил письмо, но так и не понял, почему Геральт держал его настолько близко к себе все эти годы. Даже приписка Цириллы «Он скрывал его. Пора прекратить скрываться» не дала ему никаких объяснений.  
Шаги Геральта снова отзвенели эхом по лестнице, и в этот раз поступь его казалась тяжелее, чем прежде. Эмгыр понял, почему, когда Геральт зашёл внутрь, неся двух мальчиков одновременно. Они оба дрожали, и Эмгыр поспешно освободил место на просторной кровати. На ней оставалось мало место с двумя взрослыми мужчинами и четырьмя детьми. В итоге Мария спряталась в руках Эмгыра, а Алван, всё ещё ни на что не реагирующий, свернулся калачиком на груди Геральта. Два новых мальчика оказались стиснуты между тел Эмгыра и Геральта.  
Эмгыр встретился с уязвлённым взглядом Геральта. Словам не было места. Из одиннадцати последних детей выжили только четверо. Но всё прошло даже лучше, чем ожидал Эмгыр, основываясь на предыдущей статистике. Дети спали, когда хриплый голос Геральта нарушил тишину:  
— К рассвету они отогреются. Тогда мы перенесём их в их личные комнаты.  
— Это хорошо, — глубоко вздохнул Эмгыр. — Это хорошо, — повторил.  
Они лежали в тишине и без сна. Эмгыр знал, что у него не получится заснуть. В его голове прокручивались числа, имена и лица погибших учеников. О чём думал Геральт, Эмгыр понятия не имел. Тем не менее, в конце концов они, должно быть, всё-таки провалились в сон, потому что в один момент Эмгыр проснулся, чувствуя прикосновение холодной стали ножа к своей яремной вене.  
Лир, долговязый двенадцатилетний мальчишка, стоял на коленях рядом с ним и глядел на него своими золотыми кошачьими глазами. Нож у смертельной точки на шее он держал уверенно.  
— Это всё Ваша вина, мастер Эм… нет… император, — тихо прошипел он, явно стараясь не разбудить Геральта. — Сара, Ральф, Тереза, они все умерли. Все погибли, крича от боли, жертвуя собой ради Ваших планов! — Жёлтые глаза всполохнули от ненависти.  
Эмгыр лежал неподвижно. Его молчание не подтолкнуло мальчика к дальнейшим действиям. Лир, словно хищник, выжидал, когда его жертва совершит ошибку. Эмгыр тяжело вздохнул и почувствовал, как заточенное остриё смерти вонзается ему в горло.  
— Жизнь скучна.  
Лир заморгал, но Эмгыр продолжил:  
— Жизнь трудна. В жизни нам часто приходится стараться изо всех сил и не получать ничего за все свои усилия, — снова осторожно вздохнул Эмгыр. — Жизнь также состоит из моментов времени. Моментов, когда ты должен сделать выбор. Никто не может сделать его за тебя. Часто ты не видишь всей ситуации. И все равно ты должен сделать выбор, в любом случае. Эти моменты времени меняют нас навсегда, а иногда они могут даже изменить весь мир. К плохому, к хорошему, к чему-то посередине, но ты всегда безвозвратно меняешься.  
Эмгыр поднял руки и мягко удержал мальчика, который начал покачиваться, устав стоять на коленях. Тот не сделал попыток уйти от прикосновений.  
— Вот он и настал — момент времени. Делай свой выбор.  
Лир широко распахнул глаза. Юный ведьмак теперь едва дышал. Прошла одна секунда, вторая, третья. Потом Лир отстранился и отбросил от себя нож. Эмгыр раскрыл руки, и мальчик упал в его объятия, тихо всхлипывая. Эмгыр почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и посмотрел вбок. Глаза Геральта внимательно наблюдали за ним. Он не сказал ни слова. Он просто смотрел, как, проплакавшись, Лир начал засыпать.  
Эмгыр опять проснулся, когда на улице запел петух. Он почувствовал шевеление рядом и, открыв глаза, увидел, как Геральт покидает кровать и зовёт за собой детей. Когда они вышли из комнаты, Эмгыр сел и начал приводить себя в порядок. К тому времени, когда вернулся один Геральт, он был уже полностью одет.  
Ведьмак хмыкнул, взглянув на него. Эмгыр опустил взгляд и осознал, что надел тунику, рубашку и сюрко. Впервые за много месяцев он оделся так формально.  
Эмгыр последовал за Геральтом на балкон, где они оба безмолвно уставились на красоту расстилающейся перед крепостью долины.  
— Я нахожусь в исключительном положении: понятия не имею, что ждёт нас дальше.  
Геральт грубо усмехнулся.  
— Впереди нас ждёт неделя, чтобы увидеть, как на детей подействуют мутации. Готовься к похоронам. Мы опять можем понести потери, — сказал он мрачно. — После похорон начнётся настоящая работа. Мы начнём тренировать их жёстче, не просто для того, чтобы они смогли пережить Испытание Травами. В их телах произойдут изменения в зависимости от того, как на организм подействуют мутации. Каждому из них потребуется индивидуальная форма обучения, также, как и стандартная форма обучения для всех ведьмаков. К концу года они, конечно, не станут ведьмаками, но я буду иметь чёткие представления, что делать с каждым из них и у меня появится свободное время, чтобы присмотреть за твоими ранеными солдатами.  
Эмгыр кивнул.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что Цирилла организует всё в моё отсутствие. Вернувшись, я также посмотрю, удастся ли отправить сюда каменщиков, горняков и строителей. Я понятия не имел, что крепости находятся в столь плачевном состоянии. С этим нужно что-то делать. Один Бастион может оказаться полезным, если отремонтировать его стены и крышу, не говоря уже о сторожевых башнях. Мы можем даже разбить сельскохозяйственное угодье где-нибудь подальше в долине, чтобы разбавить рацион.  
Изумлённый Геральт повернулся к нему.  
— Ничего себе! Я могу принять твоих раненых людей, но о целой деревне мы не договаривались. Кто возьмёт на себя управление этими людьми?  
— Сельский староста, несущий ответственность перед Лордом Каэр Морхена.  
— Эмгыр!  
— Геральт. — Ведьмак прекратил свою тираду и осторожно посмотрел на Эмгыра. — Геральт. Если ты не сможешь выбраться отсюда ещё в течение многих лет, то и ты, и твои ученики заслуживают большего, нежели и дальше прозябать в этих руинах.  
Эмгыр вновь оглядел долину.  
— Я не ведьмак и не знаю, что именно нужно тебе и твоим ученикам. Я — правитель. Позволь мне дать тебе то, что я могу, в обмен на то, чем тебе пришлось пожертвовать для спасения этого мира.  
Эмгыр почувствовал, как Геральт коснулся его руки, слишком нерешительно для человека, которого он вдалбливал в кровать всего две недели назад. Эмгыр поднял взгляд и увидел в его нечеловеческих глазах маленькую, нерешительную искру доверия. Эмгыр сжал свои пальцы вокруг мозолистых пальцев Геральта. Это был момент сокровенной близости между ними. Раньше Эмгыр себе такого не позволял.  
— Что ты удумал?  
— Позволь мне показать тебе.  
Потом дела пошли лучше. Той ночью, на следующий день и даже на следующую ночь они легко обсуждали улучшения для Каэр Морхена. Они спорили, но в конце концов решили переделать Бастион в медицинские казармы для раненых солдат, чтобы в главной крепости оставались только ведьмаки, а также починить мост. Думали, сколько жителей может вместить в себя долина; разрабатывали совместные формы тренировок для солдат и чародеев, сражающихся вместе, возможности для улучшения портала, чтобы солдаты, жители и раненые могли приходить и уходить ежегодно.  
Они разговаривали обо всём на свете. К моменту, когда наступил день похорон, Эмгыр вновь чувствовал себя уравновешенным. Геральт, казалось, ощущал себя также. Спокойствие мастера-ведьмака распространялось на его тридцать три ученика, когда они смотрели, как огонь пожирает мёртвые тела их товарищей. Пепел каждого ребёнка собирался в маленькие погребальные урны и переносился в катакомбы глубоко под крепостью. Геральт вырезал именные таблички из дерева для каждого из шестидесяти семи детей. Всех похоронили с почтением. Эмгыр заметил, что по пути обратно Геральт остановился и осторожно провёл рукой по деревянной табличке с надписью «Весемир». Этой же ночью, потягивая пиво, Эмгыр предложил добавить в список жителей деревни гончара и гравёра, и Геральт улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Месяцы пролетали быстро. Ведьмаки и ведьмачки росли по часам из-за твёрдой пищи и влияния мутагенов. Холодные осенние ночи особо не беспокоили Эмгыра, ведь он проводил их в постели Геральта. К моменту, когда пошёл первый снег, Эмгыр понял, что все его вещи перекочевали из комнаты для гостей в комнату Геральта. Он видел, как возрастало с каждым днём доверие в глазах ведьмака, когда они просыпались и смотрели друг на друга.  
Это его беспокоило. Опасно было так открываться Эмгыру. Тот контролировал каждое внешнее влияние на свою жизнь. Геральтом легко будет манипулировать, когда он останется здесь, а Эмгыр вернётся обратно.  
Характер у Эмгыра не был ни мягким, ни лёгким. Эмгыр мог сильно ранить чувства Геральта, при этом не теряя его, как союзника. Но Геральт смотрел на него и верил, что тот выполнит свои обещания. Геральт, просто думая, что Эмгыр был лучшим человеком, чем он есть, заставлял его быть лучшим человеком. До сих пор такое влияние на него оказывала лишь Паветта.  
Эмгыр застыл от изумления.  
— О нет, — прошептал он. — У меня не было выбора.  
Он резко сел на рухнувшую стену во дворе. Его одежда намокла от снега, но ему было всё равно, поскольку в его голове происходили безжалостные вычисления. Изучив библиотеку ведьмаков, он выяснил, что ведьмаки всё-таки стареют. Медленно, да, и это не сильно проявляется физически, но стареют.  
Геральт сейчас старел на год за один день. Сколько же ему осталось?  
Эмгыр не был молод, но умирать в ближайшее время не собирался. По всей вероятности, Эмгыр только уйдёт в отставку и будет ждать своего первого внука, когда Геральт умрёт от старости.  
— У меня не было выбора, — повторил он, будто мог заставить своё сердце прислушаться к своим словам.  
— Мастер Эмрейс?  
Высокий и сильный Лир стоял над ним, с любопытством глядя сверху-вниз.  
— С Вами всё в порядке?  
Эмгыр сцепил зубы и поднялся на ноги.  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Не беспокойся, Лир.  
Лир с сомнением посмотрел на него, но помчался по снегу дальше, словно охотничья собака. Эмгыр зашёл в крепость, однако даже огонь не помог ему избавиться от озноба, поселившегося внутри живота. Он пропустил ужин и стал ждать Геральта в спальне. Он вытащил то письмо из тумбочки, вчитываясь в свои равнодушные слова снова и снова. Когда вошёл Геральт, Эмгыр бросился на него, что разъярённый хищник.  
— Почему ты сохранил это письмо? Тут ни одного доброго слова от меня! Я даже ни разу не назвал тебя по имени.  
Геральт слегка отступил назад.  
— Какого чёрта?  
Эмгыр не унимался:  
— Скажи мне.  
Геральт протянул к нему руку и забрал письмо. Он с интересом осмотрел его, нежно провёл пальцем по сложенным краям. Эмгыр почувствовал, как железная хватка сжалась вокруг его сердца, когда он прочитал ответ на лице Геральта.  
— Ты любил меня ещё до того, как я сюда явился, — резко сказал он, голос его сочился неверием.  
Геральт гневно посмотрел на него, когда Эмгыр забрал себе его невысказанное признание и продолжил использовать его.  
— Цирилла написала в своём письме, мол, хватить скрываться, но не мне, как я полагал, а тебе. Она знала, что ты любишь меня. Давно знала и легко приняла, несмотря на твои отношения с Йеннифэр. Получается, что твоя любовь ко мне взяла вверх над твоей страстью к чародейке, о чём ты и сообщил Цирилле.  
Он дёрнулся назад, словно Геральт бросил ему песком в глаза.  
— Начнём с самого начала. Цинтра?  
Геральт недовольно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты позволишь мне высказаться или собираешься выяснять всю правду без моего участия?  
Эмгыр сглотнул.  
— А как тебе будет удобнее?  
Геральт закатил глаза и не сказал ни слова. Эмгыр продолжил, но медленно, неуверенно:  
— Ты влюбился в меня ещё в Цинтре, однако слишком уважал мой брак с Паветтой. Нет, не мой брак. Ты слишком уважал мои чувства к Паветте, чтобы рассказать о своих собственных. Ты едва ли хранил верность Йеннифэр все эти годы. Частично это может быть объяснено заклинанием, связывавшим вас, несмотря на вашу собственную волю, но, исходя из моих знаний о тебе, могу предположить, что таким образом ты неосознанно выражал желание оставаться свободным и выбирать того, кого действительно любил.  
Он помолчал мгновение, прежде чем осторожно спросить:  
— Несмотря на то, что думал, что я мёртв?  
В ответ ему донеслось лишь раздражённое хмыканье.  
— Однако, всё не стало легче, когда я открылся тебе. Мы едва ли были искренны друг с другом все эти годы. Как ты можешь всё ещё любить меня?  
Геральт выждал, будто действительно не был уверен, окончательно ли замолк Эмгыр. В конце концов он ответил:  
— Не знаю.  
Эмгыр приподнял брови.  
— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?  
Геральт вздохнул.  
— Я пытался на задумываться об этом. Ты тот ещё козёл. Я ненавидел и любил тебя одновременно. Так что я просто откинул от себя все эти мысли и продолжил жить. Просто…. Я просто не думал о тебе. Пока не отправился сюда и не начал получать от тебя письма. Так вышло, что всё, о чём я теперь стал думать, — это ты. Так что да, мои чувства к тебе не исчезли. Но какое это имеет значение?  
— Ты не думаешь, что это как-то связано с нашим нынешним положением? — прорычал Эмгыр.  
Геральт пожал плечами.  
— Не совсем. Я имею в виду, ты поднял эту тему, не я. Я смирился с тем, что люблю тебя, но должен прожить свою жизнь без тебя.  
Эмгыр усмехнулся.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех людей, что так просто сдаются.  
— Если ты вдруг подзабыл, то до всего этого ты был хрЕновым императором Нильфгаарда, — огрызнулся Геральт в ответ. — Твой собственный камергер думал, что я недостоин даже того, чтобы чистить твои сапоги, да и ты своё мнение обо мне тогда высказал предельно ясно. Я, может, и не такой умный, но уж точно не самоубийца. А, во-вторых, через два месяца ты возвращаешься на фронт. Тебе придётся поддерживать сплочённость человечества и спасать мир. Если ты, блять, выживешь, то будешь править всем миром. А я просто буду проживать свою жизнь в этой ловушке… без тебя. — Он развёл руками. — Что, неужто думаешь, что у нас была и есть хоть какая-то возможность провести вместе всю жизнь?  
Эмгыр прочувствовал, как его пронзило тенью печали, когда он услышал эти слова.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил он тихо.  
Геральт отвёл взгляд.  
— Это не имеет значения. Нет смысла обмусоливать то, что никогда не случится.  
— Нам стоит прекратить всё это и двигаться дальше? — резко спросил Эмгыр.  
— Да, — прошептал Геральт.  
Геральт обернулся, словно желая продолжить спор, но Эмгыр поцеловал его. Геральт упал в его руки, будто только этого и жаждал. Они лежали на кровати, наполовину раздетые, когда Геральт оторвался от его губ и сказал:  
— Секс не поможет исправить ситуацию.  
Эмгыр опустил руки к штанам Геральта и укусил его.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он, касаясь губами кожи ведьмака.  
Геральт застонал.  
— Ну и ладно.  
И на некоторое время они оба замолкли.  
Ни к какому решению они так и не пришли, но зато не отдалились друг от друга. Скорее всего, Геральт пытался жить каждым мгновением, пока Эмгыр всё ещё был рядом с ним. Эмгыр даже позавидовал его способности не задумываться о будущем. Самого его это терзало денно и нощно.  
Эти мысли покидали его только когда он обучал ведьмаков или составлял планы сражений для возвращения на фронт. В эти дела он погружался полностью. Тридцать два ведьмака совершенствовались не по дням, а по часам. Геральт гонял их по лесу, чтобы они там охотились и устраивали засады. Тридцать два ведьмака усваивали уроки Эмгыра о тактике и стратегии, привычках и среде обитания чудовищ, а также о военном протоколе, впитывая эти знания в себя, что губка — воду. Тридцать два — но не тридцать третий.  
Эмгыр наблюдал, как Геральт тщательно тренирует Седрика. Ученик-ведьмак так и не смог полностью оправиться после Испытания Травами. Ему становилось только хуже, но Геральт продолжал тренировать Седрика, как будто мальчик был полностью здоров. Поначалу Эмгыр решил не лезть, думая, что Геральт лучше знает своё дело, но скоро стало очень ясно: Седрик медленно умирает. Эмгыр посматривал на него всю тренировку. Когда мальчик направился в крепость, его сломил кашель, и Эмгыр подошёл к Геральту, чистящему свой и Седрика мечи.  
— Ему не становится лучше, Геральт.  
Скользящий по мечу брусок остановился, но Геральт не поднял взгляда.  
— Его состояние ухудшается с каждым днём.  
— В целители теперь заделался, Эмгыр? — проговорил Геральт низко и с отчаянием.  
— Не заделался. Но даже другие ученики говорят об этом. Мальчик умирает, и пока ты с каждым днём цепляешься за мысль, что это не так, он страдает.  
Геральт ругнулся.  
— Я знаю. Я слышу, как сбоит его сердце. С печенью всё не лучше, я чувствую это по её запаху.  
Эмгыр опустился на колени рядом с ним.  
— Тогда почему?..  
Геральт сглотнул.  
— В редких случаях мутации приживались дольше.  
— Дольше, чем месяц?  
— Три месяца. Я пообещал себе: не дольше трёх месяцев.  
Эмгыр коснулся его плеча.  
— Уже почти наступил четвёртый.  
Геральт вздрогнул.  
— И это знаю. Я собирался сделать это прямо сейчас во время тренировки. «Несчастный случай». Но я не смог. Боги, я понимаю, что он страдает, но я просто не смог.  
Они молча стояли на коленях, пока Эмгыр не разбил тишину тихим предложением:  
— Я сделаю это.  
Геральт покачал головой и взял Эмгыра за руку.  
— Это лежит на моей ответственности.  
Эмгыр встал и стряхнул его руку.  
— Теперь и на моей тоже.  
Эмгыр нашёл Седрика, сидящего у камина и дрожащего. Мальчик послушно встал и пошёл, куда его позвали. Эмгыр повёл его к крепостным валам. Седрик молчал всю дорогу, только хрипло и громко дышал. Наконец Эмгыр остановился, и они оба повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на заснеженные горы. Седрик кашлянул и тихо спросил:  
— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, мастер Эмрейс?  
Эмгыр сложил руки за спиной.  
— Иногда, — негромко начал он, — мы усердно трудимся, чтобы наши мечты стали явью. Иногда мы становимся тем, кем хотели. Иногда мы так и не становимся тем, кем мечтали.  
Седрик тяжело закашлялся и слегка шмыгнул носом.  
— Давайте без красивых слов, мастер.  
Эмгыр покачал головой и зашёл за спину мальчика.  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя успокоить. Я хочу кое-что узнать.  
Седрик с любопытством глянул на него. Эмгыр расслабляющим жестом положил руки на плечи мальчика.  
— Мечтал ли ты до войны стать кем-нибудь? — тихо спросил он. — До того, как стал ведьмаком?  
Седрик покачал головой и сложил свои ладони поверх ладоней Эмгыра, словно пытаясь подчерпнуть у него сил. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, тяжело посмотрев на горы.  
— Я начал мечтать только тогда, когда пришёл сюда. Я мечтал стать ведьмаком.  
Мальчик упал на вал к ногам Эмгыра.  
Белое, длинное облачко пара вырвалось из его рта. Эмгыр поднял руки, и на мгновение ему стало жаль, что они даже совсем чуть-чуть не трясутся. Руки человека должны дрожать после того, как он только что свернул ими шею юного мальчишки. Ладони же Эмгыра оставались совершенно неподвижны, но вместо обычного потока мыслей в голове там теперь сидела только одна. Это было так легко; как спокойно он вновь смог убить человека голыми руками. Эмгыр опустил свои ладони и умиротворённо вдохнул холодный горный воздух.  
На следующий день провели похороны.  
Смерть Седрика не прошла бесследно. На уроках ведьмаки стали вести себя тише. Геральт и Эмгыр долго спорили о том, насколько этична эвтаназия. Они оба пришли к мнению, что что-то надо было делать, но Геральт продолжал настаивать, что всегда должен быть другой, лучший выход. Эмгыр продолжал указывать на непрактичность поисков лекарства от ведьмачьих мутаций. Из-за этих «дискуссий» Эмгыр иногда отправлялся спать в комнату для гостей. И только маленькие подснежники, прорывающиеся из-под сугробов, разрешили их проблему. Приближалась весна, а вместе с ней подходил к концу год в Каэр Морхене.  
Как ни странно, при мыслях о том, что ему придётся вскоре уйти, он испытывал чувство тоски. Очевидно, из-за его «отношений» с ведьмаком, которые начались так внезапно, но, помимо этого, за год обучения, Эмгыр успел привязаться и к ученикам. Трудно теперь было думать о них лишь как об оружии, которым они станут через восемь дней реального времени. Эмгыр мог, конечно, но осознал, что обучать ему понравилось больше, чем он этого ожидал. Дети его уроки усвоили, но и его научили кое-чему взамен; тому, чему никогда не научит работа со взрослыми.  
Эмгыр аккуратно сложил заметки, схемы и чертежи в кожаную сумку. Впервые за долгое время облачился в свои имперские одежды. Один чёрный рукав заметно выцвел по сравнению с другим. Все ученики вышли, чтобы попрощаться с ним, и не хотели уходить, пока Геральт не разогнал их по кроватям. Эмгыра тронуло то, что ведьмаки, измученные тренировками, дотерпели до полуночи, чтобы проводить его. Геральт уже выжидал его рядом с верной Плотвой, и оба мужчины забрали на её спину. Эмгыр огладил ладонью бок нильгфаардской кобылы, которую когда-то отдал Геральту. Её чистая чёрная шерсть к животу была уже испещрена проседью. Геральт пустил старую лошадь рысью по долине.  
— Я отправлю тебе сюда племенной скот, как только он у нас появится.  
Геральт задумчиво промычал что-то в ответ и потрепал старую лошадь по шее. Под копытами Плотвы скрипели остатки снега, над их головами блестели звёзды так, как могут блестеть только в горах. У Геральт была тёплая спина, Эмгыр прислонялся к ней грудью и давил в себе желание обнять ведьмака. Руками он так и не двинул, оставив их на чужих бёдрах, чтобы не свалиться со спины лошади. Ехали они в тишине.  
Они достигли портала вовремя, ровно за несколько минут до полуночи. Эмгыр чувствовал, что все слова застряли в горле. Он стоял неподвижно, с недоверием глядя на Геральта. Геральт положил в центр круга из белых камней отчёты и вещи Эмгыра. Они так и стояли в тишине невысказанных, нерешённых проблем, пока круг не начал медленно мерцать и светиться. Геральт вздохнул, сгрёб Эмгыра в свои объятия и поцеловал его.  
— Пока.  
Эмгыр ступил в круг.  
— Пока.  
С каждым импульсом свет становился ярче, и Эмгыру пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть. Когда он открыл их, перед взглядом стояли уже не безмолвные холмы Каэр Морхена. Пред ним предстала бальная зала дворца Марибора, заполненная дворянами Марибора, Редании и, как ни странно, даже Нильфгаарда. Портал был установлен на возвышении, чтобы все вокруг могли видеть Эмгыра. Рядом с ним стояла Цирилла в полном обмундировании, держа в руке скипетр императора. У её ног под стражей генерала Воорхиса на коленях стояли его собственный отец лорд Воорхис и Мерерид… верный камергер Эмгыра.  
В этот момент, казалось, весь мир затаил дыхание.  
«Это, — подумал Эмгыр, — это и есть момент времени. То, что я сделаю сейчас, изменит ход истории».  
Он поднял голову и поймал взгляд Цириллы. Раньше он всегда думал, что глаза ей достались от Паветты, но этот её взгляд он легко узнал. Он видел такой же взгляд у Геральта много раз. Безрассудный. Смелый. Требующий доверия. Теперь всё зависело от решения Эмгыра.  
Эмгыр склонил голову перед Цириллой, как император перед равным себе, и повернулся спиной к двум склонившимся мужчинам, демонстрируя абсолютное безразличие к исходящей от них опасности и полное доверие к своей наследнице. Люди в зале одобрительно заголосили, когда Эмгыр уселся на трон и махнул рукой, разрешая Цирилле продолжать вести дело.  
Цирилла развернулась и пристально посмотрела на лорда Воорхиса.  
— Согласно древнему обычаю, Вы имеете право на то, чтобы Ваше дело рассматривалось перед самим императором, лорд Воорхис. Как видите, он сейчас здесь, и мы можем продолжать. Вы обвиняетесь в измене и сговоре с двумя этими людьми: с Мереридом, чья вина уже была доказана, и с королём Радовидом, врагом государства. У Вас есть что сказать своему императору?  
Воорхис пытался выбраться из хватки своего собственного сына.  
— Ваше Величество! — крикнул он Эмгыру. — Вы пригрели гадюку с Севера на своей груди! Она свергла Ваше правление. Она соблазнила моего сына и настроила его против меня, а теперь обвиняет преданных людей, чтобы скрыть свои же ошибки. Если поддержите её — сотворите тираншу, наденете корону на её голову — и уничтожите Нильфгаард и Город Золотых Башен. Прошу! Мой милостивый государь. Возьмите в руки Ваш скипетр. Пусть меня судит старший и мудрый правитель.  
Дворяне из трёх разных государств уставились на Эмгыра. Тот ответил, не мешкая:  
— Я полностью доверяю своей наследнице и её суждениям. Лорд Воорхис. — Если поступит иначе — погубит Цириллу своими собственными руками, — разбирательство Вашего дела будет вести принцесса Цирилла.  
Разбирательство было долгим. Доказательства сговора этих трёх мужчин всё ещё собирались верными людьми из трёх разных государств. Чародейки доставили их в Марибор, а затем, наконец, передали в суд. Свидетели предстали перед ними и дали свои показания. Несмотря на это, Эмгыр не проронил ни слова. Цирилла говорила не так, как он, но речь её была справедлива, и этого оказалось достаточно. К рассвету троих мужчин назвали предателями, как Редании, так и Нильфгаарда. Цирилла решила приговорить их к немедленной казни. Никого из них не спасли в последнюю минуту. Головы покатились по полу, и разбирательство объявили закрытым.  
Эмгыр плавно поднялся на ноги и протянул руку дочери. Она приняла её и царственно кивнула своему отцу. Все присутствующие в зале поклонились им, когда они вышли из неё. Эмгыр не сказал ни слова, пока они не оказались в безопасности своих покоев, укрытые тремя рядами стражи. Эмгыр налил бокал вина и протянул его дочери.  
— Ну что же, — спокойно начал он, — кажется, у тебя был трудный день.  
Цирилла нервно рассмеялась.  
Прошёл всего день без меня, размышлял Эмгыр позже, когда его дочь удобно устроилась на диване рядом с ним. Один день — и произошла попытка переворота, несколько покушений, расследование через время и пространство и нападение на главу соседнего королевства, с которым он воевал. Это откровенно пугало. Однако Цирилла смогла со всем справиться, имея на своей стороне сильного и преданного генерала Морврана Воорхиса. Возможно, они поженятся. Может и нет. Главное, что теперь весь мир мог видеть, что Цирилла действительно является дочерью Эмгыра и с её силой и независимостью нужно считаться. Солдаты любили её, дворяне боялись и уважали, и она была на пути к тому, чтобы завоевать остатки Северных Королевств одной лишь своей силой воли. Эмгыр прикинул, что северная знать будет кланяться перед ней не раньше начала лета или не позднее конца осени. Война к тому времени закончится, и человечество сможет объединиться, направив свои силы на борьбу с Сопряжением.  
Эмгыр обыгрывал в голове все возможные варианты снова и снова. И в каждом из них человечество побеждало. Они сделают это. Конечно, это ещё не конец. Останется тяжёлая работёнка с фактическим заключением мира, победой над чудовищами и приведению всего остального в порядок. Однако, если не брать в расчёт непредвиденные обстоятельства, они выиграют и смогут восстановиться со временем. Цирилла стала бы императрицей всего мира, почитаемой за то, что смогла провести человечество через худшие для него времена в истории. Её верными подданными будут чародеи и чародейки, лорды, крестьяне и ведьмаки. Правление Цириллы может даже стать вторым золотым веком для Нильфгаарда, но, вероятно, это были лишь его отцовы мечты. Она станет достойной правительницей. И этого будет достаточно.  
И гарантированное правление Цириллы открывало… возможности, которые Эмгыр отбросил, посчитав невыполнимыми.  
— О чём ты так много думаешь? — сонно прошептала Цирилла, лежащая головой на его коленях. Эмгыр опустил взгляд к безмятежному лицу дочери.  
— О твоём отце.  
Не открывая глаз, Цирилла изогнула правую бровь.  
— Ты сейчас говоришь о себе в третьем лице? Не знаю, сколько ещё высокомерия вытерплю, прежде чем сброшу тебя с дивана.  
Эмгыр беззлобно хмыкнул, и Цири удивлённо открыла глаза.  
— Нет, я говорю о Геральте.  
Цири приоткрыла рот.  
— Как о моём отце.  
— Это не так?  
Цири закрыла рот и как-то очень знакомо промычала что-то себе под нос.  
— Так, — признала она осторожно. — Я часто думала о нём, как о своём отце. Я просто понятия не имела, что тебя так сильно волнуют наши с ним отношения.  
Эмгыр нежно коснулся её волос.  
— Моя ревность не отменяет факта наличия ваших отношений.  
Он отвёл взгляд от её изумлённого выражения лица и посмотрел на висевшую на стене напротив карту в рамке. Его взгляд задержался на отметке Каэр Морхена. Эмгыр ненавидел себя за такую сентиментальность.  
Цирилла ненадолго завозилась на его коленях, случайно толкая Эмгыра в бедро.  
— Что ты думаешь о Геральте?  
— Мы с твоим отцом решили несколько вопросов, пока я отсутствовал здесь. Я очень ошибался в суждении о личности этого человека.  
Цири села, и Эмгыр испытал необычайное удовольствие, заметив на её лице выражение полной сосредоточенности, присущее ему самому. Уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх в улыбке, и Цири выдохнула.  
— Ты его трахнул, да?  
— Следи за языком, Цирилла.  
Цирилла поделилась своим мнением о том, что думает об отце, пытающемся следить за языком своей великовозрастной дочери, одновременно с этим рассказывая, что именно представляла о том, что Геральт и Эмгыр в одиночестве делали в своих комнатах… на трёх языках. Эмгыр то и дело тяжело вздыхал.  
— В голову приходит мысль, — сказал он, прерывая дочерин поток речи до того, как он коснулся тревожной темы — его сексуальной жизни, — что теперь, когда ты освоилась с тем, как управлять империей, я могу взять внеплановый выходной на день.  
Цири усмехнулась.  
— И, конечно, чтобы провести его должным образом тебе нужно отправиться куда-то очень далеко, чтобы эти назойливые дворяне не смогли до тебя добраться. Возможно, прямиком в горы? — проговорила она насмешливо и невинно.  
Эмгыр обнял её за плечи, и Цири тепло прильнула к его боку.  
— Возможно, — ответил он.


	7. Эпилог

Проблема оказалась скорее технической, и Эмгыру легко удалось высчитать, сколько именно дней он может позволить себе провести в Каэр Морхене в течение следующего года. Он старел на год, проводя там один день, и, хотя остатки эльфской крови в крови Эмрейсов слегка замедляли старение, назвать Эмгыра молодым было сложно. Но оно того стоило, когда Эмгыр увидел лицо Геральта, выходя из портала. Ученики-ведьмаки, повзрослевшие теперь на пару лет, были рады его возвращению.  
Как Эмгыр и предполагал, его тяжёлая и изнурительная работа покончила с войной с Реданией и отразила текущие атаки чудовищ. Беженцы осели в Мариборе и Оксенфурте. Последствия Сопряжения наконец настигли и Нильфгаард, раз и навсегда заткнув рты непослушным дворянам. Из Каэр Морхена явились новые ведьмаки; туда отправились новые ученики. Деревня у Каэр Морхена процветала под присмотром великодушного Геральта. Армия Нильфгаарда с поддержкой ведьмаков начала возвращать обратно свои земли. К весне они вернули и заселили значительную часть территорий Северных Королевств. На том решили и остановиться, пока призыв не пополнит ряды армии необходимой рабочей силой и пока не установится надлежащая защита территорий от хаотичных атак чудовищ.  
К середине лета Эмгыра передал большинство своих полномочий Цирилле. Он всё ещё оставался императором, но проводил больше времени на фронте, с солдатами, чем за управлением государством. Вместе с Морвраном и Дийкстрой в советниках Цирилла хорошо справлялась со своей должностью. Эмгыр всегда возвращался, если дело требовало его императорской власти или Цири нуждалась в совете. К осени Эмгыр проводил в Каэр Морхене времени больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Неудивительно, что жизнь в империи шла и без него. Люди начали звать Цириллу Серебряной Императрицей. Стал планироваться день её официальной коронации.  
Что насчёт Геральта… Он, казалось, был счастлив с Эмгыром. По прошествии второго года его заключения в Каэр Морхене мастер-ведьмак обучил сотни ведьмаков и ведьмачек. Эмгыр приносил ему подробные отчёты о работе, проделанной его учениками по спасению мира от чудовищ. Очень редко Эмгыр приносил с собой маленькую погребальную урну, которую Геральт устанавливал в катакомбах и к которой просил гравёра сделать табличку с именем павшего ведьмака. Время от времени его навещал Эскель, на один день-год заскочил даже Ламберт, просто чтобы увидеть отремонтированную старую крепость. Геральт и Эмгыр то и дело сильно спорили из-за чего-то, но в целом оставались преданными друг другу. Эмгыр не бросал попыток быть человеком, которого Геральт увидел в нём. Желание Геральта сбылось. Они постарели вместе.  
Влажный кашель заставил Геральта прервать логические объяснения о том, почему Эмгыру не следует оставаться у его постели и смотреть, как он умирает. Старый император лишь нахмурился в ответ, но Геральт уже не мог встать с кровати и вступить с ним в новый спор. Настало время — и сердце Белого Волка остановилось. Мутации, которые даровали ему столь долгую жизнь, больше ничем не могли помочь. Сначала Геральта одолел лёгкий кашель. Он стал запинаться при ходьбе. Эмгыр был знаком с признаками старости и понимал, что это значит. Тогда он передал остатки своих полномочий Цирилле и в последний раз шагнул в портал.  
Последние двадцать лет в Каэр Морхене были поистине чудесными и грустными. Геральт обозвал идею Эмгыра умирать вместе с ним глупой, но со временем Эмгыр переубедил его. Когда наступил конец, он наступил быстро. Геральт поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату в последний раз три ночи назад. Эмгыр набрал воды из колодца. Положил рядом с кроватью рог изобилия. Они провели последние дни, лёжа рядом друг с другом на их широкой и просторной постели, тихо переговариваясь и наблюдая за ясным небом.  
— Эмгыр!  
Недовольный голос Геральта привлёк его внимание. Эмгыр перевёл взгляд к его сердитому лицу, огладил им глубокие линии морщин на коже Геральта.  
— Нет, — твёрдо повторил он.  
— Я долго держался. Сегодня вечером ты можешь уйти, — хрипло и тяжело проговорил Геральт. — Ты слышал, что сказали чародейки. Без привязки заклинанием Каэр Морхен, вероятно, канет в бездну, когда я умру. У тебя ещё есть время. Портал откроется в полночь. Просто иди уже!  
Эмгыр мягко улыбнулся.  
— Геральт, единственная причина, по которой я умудрился выжить за последние двадцать лет, — это отсутствие здесь каких-либо болезней. Как ты думаешь, почему я отослал отсюда всех учеников много лет назад? — Эмгыр осторожно лёг и сгрёб Геральта в свои объятия. Геральт попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но закашлялся. Эмгыр терпеливо ждал, когда кашель прекратится. На небе начали загораться звёзды, и Эмгыр снова заговорил: — Однажды ты сказал мне, что ни один ведьмак не погиб от старости в кровати и ты боишься, что именно это и ждёт тебя здесь. Ты жалеешь, что не умер тогда, много лет назад?  
Он почувствовал, как сильная рука Геральт медленно оглаживает его спину, и принял это утешение.  
— Нет, — ответил Геральт, — я боялся, да, но старение перестало пугать меня, когда рядом со мной появился ты.  
— Старение, — усмехнулся Эмгыр. — Неважно, как ты выглядишь, ведь три дня назад ты всё ещё тренировался на маятниках и тащил меня вверх по лестнице, словно дикарь — свой трофей.  
Руки Геральта остановились на лопатках Эмгыра, и он закатил глаза.  
— Ты всегда был моим любимым трофеем за тяжкий труд.  
Эмгыр приподнялся с груди ведьмака, чтобы уставиться на него долгим взглядом.  
— У меня нет желания оставаться травмированным на всю свою оставшуюся жизнь из-за того, что ты вдруг умер во время полового акта, так что выбрось эту мысль из головы.  
Геральт грустно усмехнулся и убрал серебряные от седины пряди волос Эмгыра с его глаз.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо, как и за все долгие года их жизни вместе, и Эмгыр ответил ему улыбкой. Он слегка усмехнулся, сел и зажёг небольшую масляную лампу. Вздохнул и снова упал в объятия Геральта.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова прочитал то письмо Цириллы?  
Выдох Геральта коснулся седины тонких волос Эмгыра.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — хрипло проговорил он.  
Эмгыр постарался скрыть своё веселье и потянулся рукой к письму, которое лежало на тумбочке.  
 _«Мои отцы,  
Война всё идёт, но даже самые ярые противники видят, что конец близок и преимущества на нашей стороне. Солнце Нильфгаарда теперь осияло над Севером. Я знаю, что тебя это порадует, Эмгыр. Геральт, я знаю, тебе интересно, что стало с драконом в Новиграде. Лютик и Присцилла потребовали, чтобы я одобрила их совместную песню на тему этой битвы, и мне не захотелось расстраивать их. Они назвали её «Маршем ведьмаков». Песня-то действительно неплохая. Она улучшила репутацию ведьмаков. Их репутация сейчас совсем изменилась. Куда бы я ни пошла, везде слышу байки и истории о ведьмаках и их солдатах. Это — совершенно новый мир, который сотворили вы двое.  
Вчера прошла наша с Морвраном свадьба. Я знаю, что не сообщила вам об этом в прошлом году, но, признаюсь, мысль о том, что я проснусь на своём брачном ложе и получу ваши недовольные ответы, напугала меня. Я чудесно провела вечер, и теперь могу бросить вам вызов. Я люблю его. Знаю, что это покажется немного странным, особенно после всех моих споров с ним, но его неповиновение всегда было оправдано тем, что он желал лучшего для народа. Когда я осознала это, мне стало очень трудно не влюбиться в Морврана. Несмотря даже на то, что он напыщенный индюк; да, спасибо, Геральт»._  
Эмгыр прекратил чтение письма на середине. Воздух из лёгких Геральта вырывался с хрипом, глаза он закрыл, но выражение лица было довольным. Эмгыр аккуратно сложил письмо Цириллы и убрал его, сворачиваясь калачиком рядом с Геральтом. Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Эмгыр считал выдохи Геральта. На сто двадцать седьмом выдохе Геральт вздрогнул и умер. Эмгыр почувствовал, как у него у самого перехватило дыхание, когда он уставился на неподвижное тело Геральта. Эмгыр опустил голову на его плечо и стал ждать своего конца. Однако, не холодная пустота вырвала его из сна. Это сделала ладонь, мягко опустившаяся на его плечо. Эмгыр сразу понял, что это не Геральт. Он поднял голову и встретился с мокрыми от слёз глазами Цириллы. Она села на кровать и обняла Эмгыра. Эмгыр автоматически обнял её в ответ; после многих лет, проведённых с Геральтом, он привык к объятиям. Он выглянул в окно, чтобы посмотреть на мир вокруг них и его прежние границы.  
Там они сожгли тело Геральта и погребли его прах рядом с Весемиром. Эмгыр забрал с собой маленький пузырёк с его пеплом. Цирилла перенесла их обратно, но Эмгыр не сказал ей ни слова о риске заболевания. Он уже принял решение, и не собирался жить долго без Геральта, особенно вдали от остального мира. Эмгыр готов был сам наложить на себя руки, но боги были милосердны. Эмгыр оказался прикованным к постели спустя несколько дней после возвращения. Цирилла была подавлена, но Морвран, казалось, любил её так же сильно, как Эмгыр любил своего ведьмака. Старый император был рад, что он оставался рядом и поддерживал Цириллу, помогая ей справиться с потерей обоих её отцов. Спустя неделю после смерти Геральта Эмгыр лежал в своей постели и размышлял о положительных качествах ведьмаков. Когда умирал император, всегда поднималась шумиха. Эмгыр, погибший через год после своего успешного завоевания и отречения от престола, вызвал много слухов. Когда он лежал, умирая, в окружении знати, подхалимов и прислуги, он желал только вернуться к Геральту в Каэр Морхен. Его слабые пальцы сжались вокруг пузырька с прахом. Поверх своей руки он ощутил крепкую хватку Цириллы.  
Говорят, умирающий император не оставил ни последних слов, ни приказов, ни совета для своей наследницы. Другие говорят, что он произнёс чьё-то имя на последнем издыхании. Это, как и неизвестное место захоронения императора, стало темой для разговоров в империи на долгие годы вперёд. Императрица Цирилла отказалась сообщать, где она погребла кости своего отца, и таким образом тема смерти великого императора покрылась легендами. Кругом начали распространяться разговоры о скрытой гробнице, где он был захоронен со всеми богатствами. Охотники за сокровищами пытались отыскать её по всему миру. Однако никто их них так и не заглянул в катакомбы знаменитой Школы Ведьмаков в Каэр Морхене. А те, кто приходил туда, делали это, чтобы почтить память великого мастера-ведьмака Геральта из Ривии. Эти посетители часто смотрели на скромное захоронение неподалёку, раздумывая, кто же это мог быть, но не задерживая там взгляда надолго. Над этим захоронением возвышалась лишь одна короткая эпитафия: «Эмгыр из Цинтры, любимый муж и отец».


End file.
